Eternal Dawn
by TashiK
Summary: Renesmee has been kidnapped and has no memory of the Cullens. Will she find her way back to her family and will she find love? This is a journey like never before
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys so this a new story about Renesmee but with a twist lol. I really hope you like it. If you do I will update the story. Basically Nessie has been kidnapped and doesn't remember where she comes from. This will be her journey back to the Cullens and to find love. So watch this space. i hope you enjoy the start.=)**

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around at the grey walls that surrounded me. I felt really disorientated and I had no idea where I was. I traced my fingers along the smooth white sheets, they weren't familiar to me. There was nothing about this place that I remembered at all. I had absolutely no memory of what had happened to me before the moment I had opened my eyes. What did it mean that I couldn't even remember my name? I stretched and gazed around the room some more, my body felt stiff, as if I had been asleep for a long time. I was suddenly aware of a movement by the door. I flinched as he entered the room. Was he someone I could trust?

"Dear one you are awake." He said with an eerie smile.

I had a bad feeling about him. Deep down in the pit of my stomach the desire to run felt overpowering. His voice had a soothing edge to it but it did little to comfort me. My mind was a mixture of questions and images that I couldn't make sense of. It was like a story that I was dying to read but a whole lot of pages were missing. I was a stranger in my own life. Why couldn't I remember anything? Faces of people I didn't recognize blurred through my mind. Was I supposed to know them? Did they mean something to me? What if they were important and I couldn't figure out who they were? I yearned to know their names. Three faces stood out the most in my mind. One was a man with Reddish brown hair and he had golden eyes. His eyes seemed to look right into my soul and as I thought of his face he seemed to be trying to communicate something to me. It was all so confusing. The other person I saw was a woman with amber eyes and the most beautiful face I had ever seen. She had brown hair which glistened in the sunlight and her smile was gentle. The third image that haunted me was a russet colored wolf. He had deep black eyes and I could see the person behind those eyes. They bored into mine.

"Are you alright?" He asked startling me from my pondering. I was suddenly back, in the grey room again.

I stared into his crimson eyes.

"I don't remember who I am or what happened to me. Why am I here?"

I fired the question at him desperately seeking an answer. I needed to know who those people were; there was something about them that made me want to find them. I felt drawn to them by some inexplicable force.

"Don't fret young one. You are part of our family now. That is all you need to know."

"Why won't you tell me who I am?" I shouted angrily feeling close to tears.

"Carlie you need to give it some time. We are going to take good care of you." He said stroking my arm soothingly. His touch was ice cold and I shivered as I felt the goose bumps all along my arm. The texture of his skin felt wrong. It was smooth but there was something different about the texture which I couldn't put my finger on.

"Is that what my name is? Carlie?" I breathed as I felt suddenly relieved to finally have one answer.

"Yes a name fit for such a magnificent creature." He crooned.

"What is your name?" I asked shyly

"Oh forgive my rudeness. I am Aro." He said taking my hand in his. I had to control my shudder at his casual touch. He pretended not to notice my reaction.

"How about we take a tour of the place Carlie? Would you like that?" he asked expectantly.

"Sure I would like that."

I was anxious to find out more about this place. Maybe something would trigger a memory in me. I vowed that I would find out who I was. This strange man Aro was a blur as he left the room. How did he move so fast? I followed him with an air of cautiousness. The place that I found myself standing in was huge. I gasped as I took it all in. I stared at the high ceilings with wide eyes. It was some of the most intricate architecture I had ever seen, I was sure even though I didn't know about my past.. The walls had almost a golden glow but I noticed that there were no windows letting any natural light in.

"This place is magnificent isn't it?" He said pleased by my reaction.

"Yes, I have never seen a place as huge as this before, or at least I don't think I have." I said sadly

"So what do you think of your home?"

"Well I don't know; I am finding it difficult to adjust."

"You will love it here, I am sure of it. You fit in with people who are more like ourselves anyway."

I picked up on what he had just said.

"What do you mean people like us?" I asked curiously.

"We are vampires!"

I stepped back in fear.

"What did you say?" I stuttered staring at him in shock.

His milky crimson eyes seemed to have a hint of amusement behind them.

"You have no reason to be afraid of what we are. You are a part of our world."

"No I am not." I spat

Was this guy on something?

"Carlie you are half human and half vampire. You have the desire for blood just like us."

My legs suddenly felt extremely weak and I sank towards the ground. I was a freak, some kind of dangerous mythical creature. Had I killed anyone in my past? What had I done in my quest to satisfy my thirst? I had no answers to these questions which truly scared me. No I couldn't wrap my mind around it. There was no way that I would believe what he was telling me. He was just trying to confuse me even worse than I already was.

"I want to see a mirror." I demanded.

"Whatever you wish my dear."

He moved so fast again that I battled to keep up with him. Damn annoying vampire I grumbled silently. As we rushed along, the placed seemed way too silent. He suddenly came to an abrupt stop and I waited for my breath to catch up.

"There we are, go ahead and take a look."

I gulped and slowly I lifted my eyes from the floor. I was afraid of what I would see. What if he wasn't lying to me? Then I would have to accept who I was. I stared in awe at the face in the mirror. I stood there for a long time, letting it sink in. Warm chocolate brown eyes gazed intently back at me. I recognized some features like my eyes and mouth from the two faces which had plagued my mind from the moment I had woken up. I could see a mixture of their features in my face. They must be my family. Maybe they were here and ready to welcome me. Once I saw them maybe my memory would return. Golden red curls fell softly against my cheeks. How strange it was that I had no idea who the girl in the mirror was. I could see something buried deep behind the eyes but I wondered if I would ever know what it was. I was starting to believe that he wasn't lying to me at all. I could feel my heart beating slightly too fast. I was definitely something more than human. By the way Aro moved I believed he was something mythical too

"I don't look like you. If I am a vampire then why don't I have eyes like yours?"

"As I mentioned before you are a half vampire. There are some differences. There is a lot to explain and you can't expect to know every single thing today. Let me finish giving you the tour."

"What is the difference anyway? Why can't I know now?" I said folding my arms against my chest, glaring at his amused face. I wasn't going to give in that easily. He couldn't just spring the fact, that I am a vampire, on me and not expect that I might just have a few questions.

"Ah what I would give to be young again. The beauty of impatience." He chuckled.

I glared at him

"Patience dear child, you won't be in the dark forever. I have big plans for you."

"Fine but this won't be the last you will be hearing about this. I deserve some answers." I challenged

"Yes of course Carlie but for now I want to get you acquainted with your surroundings and to meet the rest of the family." He said gesturing for me to follow him. As we carried on I wondered about the absence of windows again. I decided to take a chance and see if he would answer another of my questions.

"Why aren't there any windows?" I wondered

"Our skin sparkles if direct sunlight shines on it. If we go out in the sun, it will expose us for what we are."

My heart sank.

"Does that mean I can't go outside either?" I asked disappointed as I didn't want to stay cooped up inside.

"Your skin has a glow to it in the sun but not enough to expose us. You may go outside if you wish.

I breathed a sigh of relief that was something at least.

"So where is everyone?"

"They are all gathered in the throne room."

"Are you some sort of royalty?"

"Yes I suppose you could say that." He chortled

'So you rule over the vampire world then?"

"Well not officially, but we take it upon ourselves to make sure that the rules of our kind are obeyed."

"There are rules!" I panicked

"Yes the most important being keeping our existence a secret. No human can know that we are alive."

"Well no offense but your eyes are sort of a giveaway."

"We don't venture out unless we have to clean up a mess that a vampire might have left if they get a bit overzealous and the humans start to get suspicious. We have Heidi who blends in and brings us food. It works well for all of us."

"The food being blood from a human?"

"Yes."

I felt sick at the thought. Was I really like them?

"I don't know if I will be able to handle that."

"Carlie you can survive on normal food too. You don't have to drink blood but once you smell the scent I wonder if you will be able to resist."

"I will resist, but where can I get normal food?"

"It has all been taken care of, Nahuel is like you and so we have a supply of normal food. He seems to rather enjoy going to the shops."

"There is someone else who is half human, half vampire."

"Yes and he has been dying to meet you."

I felt excited to meet someone else like me. Suddenly I felt a little less like a freak, knowing that I wasn't alone in all of this. Maybe he would be able to help answer some of my questions. I felt cheered at the thought as we finally made it to the throne room. There were a lot of people standing around and I gasped in shock. There were so many vampires. I was fearful of them, wondering what they would think of me.

"Everyone this is Carlie, our new addition to the family." He said pulling me in front of him. All eyes were suddenly locked on me and I felt self conscious. Most of the faces seemed indifferent as they stared at me except for one. After a moment they lost interest all except for the olive skinned boy with the beautiful black hair ,who I had noticed immediately as I walked into the room. He was smiling at me. He came over and introduced himself.

"Hi I am Nahuel." He said taking my hands in his.

"Hello, I am Carlie." I said shyly

"I know." He laughed

"Oh right." I said feeling like an idiot. Of course he did as I had just been introduced to everyone. Aro had also told me that Nahuel knew about my arrival.

"Would you like me to show you around outside?" he asked kindly

"That sounds great."

I was desperate for some fresh air.

He led me to two huge brass doors and opened them with ease. I wondered if I was that strong. I squinted as we stepped out into the brightness.

It was beautiful. I could hear the waves crashing nearby and I smelt the salt in the air.

"So what is this place?" I asked


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**First off thanks so much for the support I have received so far for this story. I really appreciate so a big thank you to you guys who left a review for me. If this story gets support I will carry on writing.**

**Hey guys. So chapter two is in Bella's point of view. I thought you might want to read a bit about what's going on in the Cullen House. The next chapter we will be back with Nessie. I will try update again by Friday or Monday as I will give you some time to read this chapter lol.**

**I really hope you enjoy it, please review thanks.**

**Check out the awesome Twilight fan site by Cait, Shante and Izzy. It's called sickliondumblamb**

* * *

**BPOV**

A huge gaping hole had been left in my chest when they took Renesmee. We didn't have confirmation that the Volturi had taken her but deep in the pit of my stomach I knew it was them. The one question that haunted me was how the hell they had gotten past Alice. Her visions were something that we relied on to foresee if anyone was coming for us. We were sure that any move by the Volturi, Alice would have seen, and we would be prepared and finally make a stand against them. It was time that they were bought down to size and we were the biggest coven who could threaten them, not too mention all our extended family in Denali and the other vampires who had stood by us the last time they had come to try and destroy our family.

Three pairs of golden eyes stared anxiously at me. Their faces showed all the turmoil that was going on inside me. My husband showed the most strain, as he suffered with me. My beautiful Edward who I knew was hurting just as much as I surely was, if not more. He took on everyone else's pain and I knew it was killing him to see me like this too.

"Did it really happen then?" I choked as the force of the pain threatened to kill me. I felt as if I were in a nightmare.

He took my hand and brushed a stray piece of hair away from my face.

"Yes I am afraid so love." His voice was barely more than a whisper.

I turned away from their faces then. I didn't want to see their broken expressions. How I wished that I would be able to cry in this body. When I was still human, I had wanted nothing more than to be with Edward and leave everything else behind. At this moment though, the knowledge that I couldn't even cry for the precious one that had been taken from us, crushed me. Edward, Alice and Jasper had not left my side since it had happened. For the most part I welcomed Jasper's calming influence which kept the unbearable anxiety I felt under control. It could also be annoying though as I wanted to feel the grief I felt over my daughter. I wanted to feel the fear I felt over what they would do to her. We always knew that they would never forgive us for humiliating them in front of so many witnesses. The one thing the Volturi hated the most was people who were more powerful than they were although we had no desire to rule over anyone. It still made them nervous and they wanted to get each of us separately. I just never dreamed that they would take her first but it was how they operated. They hit you the hardest first. Why hadn't they taken me instead? I loved her more than my own life. What use was I as a vampire if I couldn't even protect my own daughter from whatever fate had fallen on her shoulders? What tormented me the most, was the not knowing what they had planned for her. Were they hurting her? Were they treating her like a prisoner? I sighed in frustration.

"Bella we will find her and bring her home. None of us will rest until she is in her arms again." His golden eyes blazed with determination.

"This is entirely my fault." Alice said sadly.

"Alice no one blames you for what happened." Edward said.

I nodded in agreement.

"They know you better than anyone and they figured out a way to get past you obviously."

"I still should have seen what they had planned." She growled as she directed her anger inwards. I hated to see her blame herself this way. I moved away from Edward and walked over to my favourite sister. I pulled her into a hug.

"I am so sorry Bella."

I kissed the top of her head.

"You have to stop beating yourself up like this"

"How can I, when I should have been able to prevent this."

"Alice stop." I interrupted putting my finger to her lips. Thinking of what might have been wasn't going to bring Renesmee back. We all needed to stick together and get out there to search for her. My mind drifted back to that awful moment when I had realised she was gone. Had it been a whole day already? I couldn't be sure as time had ceased to mean anything to me. My life had stopped the day they had taken her.

_I had gone to pick her up from school which I insisted on as she was still our little girl even if she did look a whole lot older than she was. When I had arrived at the school, they told me that Nessie had already been fetched earlier that day by a family member. I had to resist the urge not to hurt the woman who had calmly informed me of this fact when I knew no one in the family was supposed to fetch her and then I dialled Edward in a flat panic. In less than a minute he was by my side. We searched the surrounding area but we had found no sign of her. We carried on further into the forest and Edward came across an unfamiliar scent. A vampire who wasn't a member of our family had definitely been around here but the trail went cold to leaving us frustrated._

"_Is it one of the Volturi?" I gulped_

_Edward's expression was heartbreaking as we both wondered where she could possibly be._

"_It could be but it was someone who came here on their own." He growled_

_I stared at him with wide eyes_

"_We have to talk to Alice." He said suddenly taking my hand. Our running wasn't the usual thrilling rush that it usually was. We made it back to the house in less than a minute._

"_Edward, Bella what's wrong? I just saw that Nessie isn't where she is supposed to be!" Alice demanded as we hurried through the door. Edward grabbed Alice's shoulders but not roughly._

"_Didn't you see anything?"_

_Alice closed her eyes and I could see the familiar concentration on her face when she wasn't seeing the room in front of her. After what felt like forever her eyes opened._

"_It wasn't a decision by the Volturi. I would have seen that. "_

"_Yeah that is what I figured. One of them decided to act alone."_

_Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper walked in then and immediately were affected by the tension of the room. We were like statues as we stood trying desperately to come up with some answers._

"_Tell me what happened." Carlisle said in his calm voice._

"_Renesmee is gone" The three of us answered in unison. The words somehow making the situation more real._

"_Well what are we waiting for?" Emmett thundered._

"_Em we lost the trail. We know that it wasn't a decision by the Volturi."_

"_Shouldn't we go to Italy to look for her? It has to be one of them, who has taken her!"_

"_We will have to split up" Carlisle reasoned_

_Emmett nodded. _

"_How did they get past Alice?"_

"_Well they know how her visions work and they made sure that Alice wouldn't be able to see."_

"_How could they have fooled me though? I still would have got flashes of where they are taking her. Carlisle I will come with you to Italy." Alice stated_

_I watched Jasper stiffen at her words. I knew he would hate the thought of her going to Italy again._

"_Then I'm coming with too. I want to help find her." I said._

_There was no way I could sit around here doing nothing._

_Carlisle patted me on the shoulder._

"_Bella we can't all go to Italy. We will draw too much attention to ourselves. You have to trust Alice and I to do this. We will go and see if they have her there and bring her back."_

"_How will you survive if it comes to a fight?"_

"_Then we will deal with that if it happens."_

"_No I couldn't bear it if anything happened to the two of you."_

"_Wait!" Alice shouted suddenly. "She isn't in Italy"_

"_What did you see something?' I demanded as I flitted to her side._

"_Yes we won't find her there. They have taken her to some other place. They knew we would come to Italy to get her."_

"_Then where have they taken her?"_

"_It is some place near the ocean. It isn't a place any of us have been. I can't see any more than that."_

_I fought back the crippling disappointment at her words._

"_We need the wolves."_

"_This isn't their fight. Their presence will make my vision even less reliable." Alice grumbled_

"_With their help we can cover a larger area. We can try to search for a trail again. Jake is going to want to know anyway and we won't be able to keep them out of it."_

_I knew how angry Jake would be if we didn't tell him that something like this had happened to Nessie._

"_That makes sense Bella. Jake will have to know."_

_I called Billy and heard the familiar deep voice._

"_Billy." I breathed as he said hello._

"_Hi Bella, it's nice to hear from you. Is everything alright?"_

"_No it isn't actually. Is Jake around?" I had to work to keep my voice even._

"_Yes hold on, I will get him for you."_

_I heard shuffling as Jake got to the phone._

"_Bells what's wrong?" He demanded._

"_We need you, call Sam and the others too."_

"_We will be there in five." He said his voice a growl. He knew by my tone that something was very wrong._

_When Jake and the wolves arrived, I bit my lip as I told him that something had happened to Renesmee. It was one of the hardest things that I have ever had to do. He was bound to her like Edward and I were too each other, although there were no romantic feelings from him. If there were Edward would have bitten his head off. I was dreading the day of that confrontation. His whole body trembled as I told him. Immediately he was in full alpha mode as he gave instructions to the wolves._

"_Be careful Jake." I said as the russet wolf disappeared into the night._

I was bought back to the present by Alice's hasty exit from the room. I knew that she would need some space to concentrate for her to try and see where Nessie was.

"Are the wolves back? Have they found anything?" I asked Edward with wide eyes. As much as we needed the wolves, I was still afraid for them. We had no idea if there was an attack planned on all of us.

"No love nothing yet. All I can see is the forest rushing by as they run. They will soon be too far out for me to hear them anymore. They are all fine, you don't have to worry"

I nodded in relief.

"Do you think we will ever see her again?" I whispered

He took my face in his gentle hands and stared deeply into my eyes.

"None of us will rest until she is in our arms again."

"I just keep going back to yesterday, wondering where she is. Are they are treating her decently? Is she afraid?"

"I know love, I do too." He said holding me in his arms.

I looked around Renesmee's room. I had refused to leave it since yesterday. I cringed at the empty bed which faced me. Only the previous night she had been sleeping peacefully in her bed. Edward held me as the pain threatened to overwhelm me again. As we walked towards the door I was aware of some distant howling and there was no mistaking the urgency of it. Edward and I were back at the main house within seconds. The rest of the family was already gathered around. I went to stand next to Alice.

"What's going on?" I asked

"The wolves have found a female vampire wondering the forest they are bringing her here.

"Could she have something to do with..?" I trailed off

"We will have to find out. The wolves are closer now."

After a few moments the wolves came into view. Jake was in his human form and he had a vice like grip on a vampire who I didn't recognise.


	3. Chapter 3 A New friend

After I asked that question, I watched his eyes tighten. Why had he become so guarded all of a sudden? Had I asked a question that he was unwilling to answer?

"Well it's a castle that has belonged to them for years."

"How many years exactly?"

"About three thousand years."

"Three thousand years!" I choked "Are you serious?"

"Yes Vampires are immortal." He said amused.

That latest piece of information made me extremely curious about something.

"How old are you?" I asked wondering if it was offensive to ask a vampires age.

"I am one hundred and sixty years old." He said watching my face carefully as I absorbed that.

My eyes grew wide again.

"You look so young." I stated

"Yip we never age, this must all be so strange for you."

"Yes this is really taking me a while to get used to. I'm learning about the world that I come from but I don't even remember coming from it."

"Do you think that I am around the same age as you are?"

"I don't know Nessie, how old you are."

I stared at him in shock, suspicion filling my veins like ice.

"What did you call me?" I demanded

He was taken a back for a moment but the he regained his composure immediately.

"Oh I'm sorry Carlie, I didn't mean to call you that. You remind me of an old friend of mine and I called you that name by mistake."

There was no emotion, which betrayed him, present on his face except for embarrassment at having called me by the wrong name. It seemed like a well rehearsed line by an actor though. It was too perfect. It gnawed on the edges of my mind, that name didn't seem like such a common one and yet some part of me recognised that name from somewhere. I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt though. I shrugged it off and the awkward moment passed. I had to try and trust one person at least otherwise I would be really alone. I couldn't figure out who I was without any help from someone. He was the one person I felt the most drawn too. He was the least intimidating to me, compared to the others. The small blonde girl with the ruby eyes freaked me out the most. I sensed an evil side to her. I wanted to stay as far away as possible from her.

Nahuel filled the silence again.

"So what do you think of this place so far?" He asked casually.

"Well I'm not sure as I have no recollection of this place before I opened my eyes a little while ago. Did you know me before? I still need to find my way around here"

His body language became all nervous again. I wondered why that was. Maybe I was making him feel uneasy.

"Do my questions upset you?" I asked

"No they don't, it is just that I so want to help you but I don't know anything about your past. I'm sorry, I only heard your name mentioned when they bought you in to meet all of us."

"I understand but I am certain though that someone will recognise me and tell me who I am one day. I hope its sooner rather than later though." I said feeling a little frustrated that he couldn't help me at all.

He stared at me for a long moment and then he smiled at me sheepishly.

"There is a place which I would love to show you. It is one of my favourite places in the whole world. Will you come with me? I have never taken anyone else there before and I think you would enjoy it."

"You want to show me?" I said feeling surprised at the gesture.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You don't know me at all."

"Well I would love to get to know you and I want nothing more than to share this place with you."

There was a strange intensity in his eyes which confused me as he said those words. I followed him though as I really wanted to learn more about where I was. He whistled cheerfully as we walked to his secret place. The sun felt warm and inviting on my skin. He led me along the beach and the soft white sand massaged my feet as we strolled along. I was mesmerised as I watched the waves crash noisily along the shore. The water looked cool and it seemed to be welcoming me. I walked towards the sea and stuck my toe in. It felt as if I were stepping into a bath, it wasn't as cold as I was expecting. The warmth was pleasant though. Nahuel after a while signalled for me to follow him again and I ambled to his side.

"So tell me about those other vampires that were in that huge room."

"Well the small blonde girl is Jane. You don't want to cross her"

"Oh yes I figured that much out, she scares the living daylights out of me." I said remembering her hard stare as I had walked into the room.

He chuckled at that.

"Yes I know, but she isn't around that much. Jane travels around a lot of the time."

"What exactly does she do?" I asked anxiously.

"She has a talent which she uses to punish wrongdoers in our world. She can make you feel like you are burning but in fact you aren't really. The whole time you would be wishing for death though."

He seemed to know more about it than he was letting on.

"Has she done it to you?" I asked horrified

He hesitated before answering.

"Yes she has, just one time."

"Why are you still staying with them then?" I wondered.

These vampires weren't sounding that great to me. I had to figure out a way to get out of here. Where the hell would I go though?

"I have my reasons." He said bluntly.

The more I spoke to Nahuel; it became clear to me that he was keeping something from me. There was more to his story and I hoped that he would tell me. Maybe the two of us could find a way out of this. I shuddered as I thought of Jane's little talent. I brushed the uneasy feeling away and spoke again.

"Can all Vampires do that?"

"No not all of them but there are a few vampires who have different talents."

"Such as?" I urged

"Well Alec that other small vampire, that looks like Jane."

I nodded as I pictured his face.

"He can cut off all your senses and so ultimately you are rendered helpless against them. You don't feel a thing. There is also Demetri, that big muscular Vampire who can track a vampire by their mind. It is useful to them if they are searching for a particular coven of vampires."

I feared these people even more now than before. They could do away with any of us so easily. It made me shudder. Were they really keeping me as part of their family? Some of my fear bubbled its way to the surface and Nahuel noticed. He patted my arm reassuringly. His hand wasn't cold like Aro's had been.

"Don't be afraid they won't hurt any of their family. I won't let them harm you." He said fiercely.

"We won't stand a chance against them."

"I have more power than you realise." He said mysteriously.

"What does that mean? Do you have some sort of talent too?"

"Yes I do have something up my sleeve that I can use."

I looked at him in shock.

"So tell me what it is?"

"No one knows that I have this talent. It has only surfaced in the last couple of months. I'm sorry but I can't tell you what it is. I have to keep it hidden."

"Won't they find out though what it is?"

"Not if I am extremely careful, the only one who I have to be weary of is Aro. If he puts his hand to my shoulder he will know every thought that I have ever had. He trusts me right now though and he only checked on me on my first day here. I have been watching how his little gift works ever since I arrived here and I have seen that there is a way that he can be fooled."

"Is that possible?"

"I'm not sure, but it looks as if it could be."

As we continued our stroll I absorbed everything that he had told me. Talented evil vampires who frightened me and then there was Nahuel a good vampire with strange gift. Well I believed that he was good. It was all fascinating and yet it still over whelmed me as I belonged to this world. The thing was I had no idea how to be a half vampire and so how could I possibly fit in? I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't realise that he had stopped until I virtually bumped into him.

"Well in you go." He said pointing to the entrance of the cave.

I walked through hesitantly. Light streamed through and the rocks glittered like crystal. There was a small lagoon in the middle of the cave. It was a hidden gem. I could see why he liked this place, as it was hidden from the world. Somewhere you could come to be alone if you needed space.

"It's lovely, thanks for bringing me here."

He smirked at me as if he was enjoying a private joke.

"Actually we aren't there yet. There is an exit on the other side which leads to where I am taking you."

"Oh I thought this was it." I said laughing at my assumption which was way off base.

His eyes were mocking.

"Well show me the way then." I demanded.

He saluted me playfully and turned away from me.

"Follow me." He said cheerfully.

I sighed as I wondered how long we would have to meander through this dark, damp cave. Only the front part with the lagoon was anything to look at. I shivered as we went deeper into the cave. I felt relief wash over me as I saw a feint light in the distance and I knew we weren't far from the exit. I stepped outside and felt my body thaw out as the sun brushed my skin. I squinted in the brightness and let my eyes adjust. I stared open mouthed at the most beautiful place I could have imagined. The calming sounds of water running filled my ears; it came from a magnificent waterfall. It was a little private garden with flowers so vivid with colour, it made me feel like I had just entered a dream. I took a seat on the soft grass and breathed in the scented flowers. The smells were intoxicating and I immediately felt at peace. Yes it was easy to see the magic that belonged right here.

I was finally able to speak

"How did you find this place?" I whispered

"I came across it one day when I was bored and decided to explore the area and I found the cave and then this little garden."

"It's amazing really; something that you never believe could be real."

"I am pleased that you like it. This is your place too from now on. Feel free to come here whenever you want."

"Thank you; I appreciate you sharing this with me. I'm not sure how long I will be around for though. Once I'm able summon up my memories again and remember my life before, it might lead me away from here."

Pain flashed across his face at my words.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Well you are the only person I feel at ease with. I would be so lonely without you."

"I feel the same way but I can't stay here forever. I need to find where I belong."

"You belong here with me. Couldn't you be happy here?" behind his eyes was a sadness that I didn't understand.

"I have seen flashes of people that I feel like I knew before. None of them are around here yet I know that I'm supposed to find them." I revealed to him.

"It's probably just some silly dreams." He said brushing them off.

"No I believe they are real. I know that they are out there somewhere."

"I wouldn't invest too much hope in these visions Carlie."

I was just about to argue with him when I decided to leave it. What was the point anyway?

We sat in silence, just enjoying the sunshine.

A little while later I was suddenly startled by a voice which sent chills up and down my body despite the warm sun.

"Nahuel you are monopolising our guest." Jane said sweetly as she came into view, her red eyes black around the edges.


	4. A sneak peek

**A/N:**

**Hey guys so I have been working on three chapters of Eternal Dawn at once and none of them are completed yet as I have been under the weather but Im getting there.**

**I just wanted to give you a preview of whats to come :)**

**I am working hard to have a full update up on Monday, really sorry guys. T make it up to you, I will do my utmost to have two chapters up hehe :)**

**I hope you like the preview.**

**Thanks for the support**

* * *

"Who is that?"

"That is Heidi."

"Who is Heidi? Why wasn't she here before?"

"Well she has a certain job which she performs for Aro and the others."

"What job is that?"

"Well Heidi goes fishing, as they call it?"

"Fishing for what?" I asked confused. I hadn't seen her by the beach and wasn't that where you would go to do that?

He didn't need to answer me though as there were a crowd of people that were walking behind Heidi. I gasped in horror as it dawned on me. These people were being led here for food. I watched as Heidi directed them into the castle and then she came to meet us.

"Jane you better get in there before they are all taken. You know how Felix is." She said chuckling.

How could they live with themselves? How could they be so blasé about taking people's lives? Jane laughed with her.

"I'm on my way; I just had an errand to run." She said gesturing towards me.

Heidi locked eyes with me for the first time. I noticed her violet eyes for the first time. They were freaky yet I couldn't make myself look away from them.

"So you are the new addition?" She said amusement coloring her violet irises.

"I... guess." I stuttered

"You don't have to be afraid, I won't bite. "

That was when I heard the screams even through the thick doors. Their terrified screams pierced right through me


	5. An unwelcome confession

**A/N**

**Hey Everyone, here is chap 4 officially haha.I hope you enjoyed the preview =)**

**Ok so everything is coming to a head now and you will see that more clearly in the next couple chapters.**

**Please let me know what you think. I will carry on writing this story if people keep reading as I do it for you all. :)**

**Thanks for all the support so far, I really appreciate it.**

**Next chapter will be up Friday as I did promise you two chapters this week :).**

* * *

My whole body trembled violently as Jane walked towards us.

"This is a beautiful place and how sweet that the happy couple are here together" Jane said speaking again as the two of us looked on. Nahuel's eyes were wide with horror. I couldn't find my voice to say anything.

What was she talking about? I had only just met him. He was just my only friend here.

Nuhuel pulled himself together before I could.

"I was merely showing her around, so that she could feel more comfortable. I have no idea what you are talking about Jane."

"Of course you don't." She muttered sarcastically. "That is nice of you but Aro doesn't want her to be bombarded with too much in one go."

"Why not? I want to know as much as possible." I said daring to speak to this intimidating vampire.

"Some things are better left as they are." She said sweetly looking at me with a strange expression.

"What if I don't like the way things are." I protested

"Be careful little one, impatience is not rewarded here." Jane said glaring at me "Well I think you could show a little more gratitude towards us, who saved your life. We took you in and gave you a comfortable place to stay."

"Yes I am grateful to you all, but what price am I paying when none of you will explain anything to me."

"Enough! Aro sent me here to see if you would like something to eat, you must be starving."

Those words surprised me but I could see that she detested being a messenger, especially for the likes of me. I could see the annoyance written all over her face.

Now that she had mentioned it I actually did feel hungry. I wondered how long it had been since I had last eaten.

"I can make you something, if you want." Nahuel said eagerly.

I watched Jane roll her eyes. Jane gestured for us to follow her. The journey back had a completely different feel to it. I didn't feel at ease with Jane around. Nahuel seemed uninterested in Jane's presence and he chatted easily as we walked along at a much faster pace than we had earlier.

"I will make you an omelette for breakfast." He said cheerily.

I nodded in response; anything would feel good in my empty stomach. As the castle came into view I noticed the most beautiful blonde vampire who was just ahead of us. She hadn't been in that huge room before so I had no idea who that was. She had long, slender legs and blonde hair that went down in waves half way down her back.

I whispered to Nahuel

"Who is that?"

"That is Heidi."

"Who is Heidi? Why wasn't she here before?"

"Well she has a certain job which she performs for Aro and the others."

"What job is that?"

"Well Heidi goes fishing, as they call it?"

"Fishing for what?" I asked confused. I hadn't seen her by the beach and wasn't that where you would go to do that?

He didn't need to answer me though as there were a crowd of people that were walking behind Heidi. I gasped in horror as it dawned on me. These people were being led here for food. I watched as Heidi directed them into the castle and then she came to meet us.

"Jane you better get in there before they are all taken. You know how Felix is." She said chuckling.

How could they live with themselves? How could they be so blasé about taking people's lives? Jane laughed with her.

"I'm on my way; I just had an errand to run." She said gesturing towards me.

Heidi locked eyes with me for the first time. I noticed her violet eyes for the first time. They were freaky yet I couldn't make myself look away from them.

"So you are the new addition?" She said amusement colouring her violet irises.

"I... guess." I stuttered

"You don't have to be scared of me, I won't bite much." She said laughing at her own joke.

It amazed me how comfortable they all were as vampires. Didn't the thought of what they are, creep them out even just a little bit? That's when I heard the screams, they pierced right through me. I started backing away from them and then I was running. My muscles protested as I pushed them further.

"You better stop her before she gets too far." Was the last thing I heard before I was too far away to hear them? I didn't bother to look behind for fear that it would slow me down. I wanted no part of what they were doing. I didn't care if I was a half vampire; there was no way I was going to let myself be like them.

"Carlie please wait." Nahuel panted behind me.

How had he caught up to me so quickly? I ran faster, I couldn't stay here, not even for him.

"I'm begging you, don't run away."

I ignored his pleas, although I was starting to panic a little bit as I had no idea where I would go or where I was. It was really clever thing to do, running away all alone, wondering where I was supposed to be. My chest began to burn as I pushed my body. Shouldn't there be some advantages to being a half vampire I grumbled as I ran. Was I the only one who didn't have some super human talent? I didn't see the rock in front of me before it was too late. In a split second I was on the floor. I started to get to my feet immediately. I started running again as I wanted nothing more than to get as far away as possible from this place. Nahuel was so much faster than me though and he grabbed my arm. I fought against his strong, firm grasp. I thrashed wildly in my desperation as I couldn't stop hearing those poor innocent people's terrified screams.

"Would you please calm down?"

"No" I screamed at him. He was part of it. He condoned what they were doing.

"Why are you reacting like this?"

"All those people Nahuel, how can you live with yourselves."

"It's what we are." He said simply. "I eat normal food in case you've forgotten. I am not like them."

"Yes you are because you sit back and turn a blind eye. That makes you as bad as they are. I am leaving" I spat. I hoped the words would make him think about what they were all doing.

He took a breath before answering me.

"You can't just wonder off on your own like that. Where would you go?" he countered.

"I don't know yet and right now I don't care."

"How about I come with you but we have something to eat first. After that I will take you anywhere you want to go."

I contemplated that for a moment as he watched me carefully. There was such intensity behind his eyes that it frightened me. Why did he care so much about me? It would be nice to have some company and help along the way but my head still associated him with those other vampires. I knew there was also a gentle side to him. I couldn't reconcile the two sides of him.

"Fine." I relented "But I am leaving today with or without you."

He smiled at me then and he took my face in his hands. He pressed his lips softly against mine. I was in complete shock and I couldn't move. The kiss was gentle and sweet but there was no way that I felt ready for this. This was hardly an appropriate time. I pulled away.

"What was that?" I gasped.

He took my hand in his and ignored it when I tried to pull it away.

"Carlie I have never felt anything like this for someone before. I am drawn to you. My world has been grey and meaningless until you came and bought colour back into my life. You are so beautiful. I am sorry if what I feel makes you comfortable."

He looked down at his hands then, waiting for me to say something I guessed. I was completely speechless. I had lost my ability to think for the moment. What could I say to him? There was still so much that I didn't know about myself. There was no way I could feel anything yet. I could barely make head or tail out of my life. There was nothing that I could give him. How could I love him when I didn't know who I was and what I was capable of? Right now all I saw him as was someone that I had felt comfortable with up until a few minutes ago.

'I don't know what ...to say." I murmured feeling a little shell shocked from his sudden confession. My knees collapsed under me.

I'm sure my silence must have driven him crazy.

"You don't have to say anything. I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes."

"I can't give you any promises, that I will ever be ready." I warned him "

He nodded "That's fine"

"Or that my feelings will be the same as yours."

"I don't expect anything, just let me help you. Stay here with me or please allow me to come with you wherever you are. Being around you is enough for me."

"Ok I will consider it, but I doubt that they would just let us go."

"Yes you could be right on that point. We will have to figure out a way without them knowing."

I shivered at the thought of what they would do to us if we tried to leave. I was beginning to feel like a prisoner here. Maybe I was and I just couldn't recall what happened.

"Come let me get you something to eat." He said taking my hand again and tugging me along. He helped me up from the ground and I dusted myself off. I yanked my hand away and followed him. I was really hungry and it would be better if there was one less thing for me to worry about when I left. As the castle came into view again, I stopped short. My whole body tensed as if for battle.

"Is it over?" I whispered urgently.

'Yes, they get done very quickly."

My stomach rolled with nausea and I wrapped my arms around chest holding myself together. We walked past that room where those people had become nothing more than food for the taking. The moment that we walked past, a scent like nothing ever before hit me. It made my throat burn as if it was on fire. I cringed away from the scent but yet I couldn't fully suppress the desire that it instilled in me. The scent was delicious. What was happening to me?

"What is that smell, my whole throat is burning?" I hissed frantically.

"Its blood, I reckon the vampire side of you is showing itself."

"Please just get me away from here." I muttered.

He gestured for me to follow him. Once we were in the kitchen I was so relieved to be away from the scent. I thought of the irony of a bunch of vampires owning a kitchen. It was almost comical to me. I watched in fascination as he pottered around the kitchen.

"What are you making?" I asked curiously. The different smells filled my nose making my stomach growl in anticipation.

"I'm not sure what you would enjoy so I am making a bit of everything. I made some muffins earlier before you woke up and I'm putting together an omelette for you and I'm making some waffles."

"I hope that all isn't just for me. I will never get through that much."

"No I will be eating with you." He chuckled.

After a few minutes he put a plate full of food in front of me. I took a muffin tentatively.

The texture was soft and it felt good in my empty stomach. Once I was done, I tried the omelette and found that enjoyable too. I was surprised however that the burn in my throat was still there in the background. It was better once I got away from the scent of blood but it was still there. The food had not fully satisfied me.

It took me a moment to realise that Nahuel had not started eating yet but before that thought could go any further I started to feel dizzy. I got up from the chair but couldn't stand for long as I collapsed into Nahuel's arms and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 5 a glimmer of hope

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone so here is chap 5 :) We are back with the Cullens. It is in Bella's POV :)**

**If you read chap 4, dont panic Nessie isnt poisoned haha :) New chapter will be up hopefully on Tues :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate it. As long as I get reviews for it, I will keep writing.**

* * *

I relaxed my tensed body as I made sure that none of the wolves were hurt. Jacob was all business as he walked towards us. I could see he didn't enjoy being so close her. He had barely gotten over his aversion to us. The green, eyed vampire eyed us with raging curiosity as he led her to where we all waited. I watched Edward carefully to see if there was any sign of stress on his perfect face but he seemed to be calm. Maybe this girl wasn't an enemy. Edward would know immediately if she was planning any sudden moves against us. I checked that my shield was ready on the off chance that I would need it. Jake stopped a couple feet away from us.

"We found her wondering around the area and figured we would bring her back in case she saw anything."

Her heart was beating almost out her chest as her face was full of fear now that we all surrounded her. She was a half vampire that much I could ascertain for myself.

"You don't have to worry, we won't hurt you."

"You are the mind reader right?"

"Yes I am and you are?" Edward answered with a careful edge to his voice.

"I am Rosy, Nahuel's sister."

I fought back the shock. I had only ever met Nahuel once and he had made me uncomfortable with the way he stared at me and Renesmee. As far as I remembered they lived in South America. I wondered what she was doing all the way here. She was beautiful like Nessie was and Nahuel as I pictured his face. She had long black hair which bought out the green in her eyes.

"You are looking for Nahuel?" Edward asked confused.

She was taken aback for a moment as he responded to her silent thoughts. She looked up timidly and nodded.

"Wow Nahuel didn't exaggerate about your abilities." She said in awe.

"So why do you think he would be here?" Edward wondered.

She didn't answer and a growl rumbled from Edward's chest.

"What?" I asked panicked.

I could hear Emmett's impatient sigh as he got frustrated with not being a part of the whole conversation. Emmett loved to be a part of everything.

"It seems that Nahuel was more taken with Renesmee than I realised. I didn't see the depth of the feelings there."

I should have guessed with the way he had forlornly looked back at us when he had left with his aunt. He had wanted to stay. We had still joked that Jake would have some competition when Nessie got older. Now it seemed that statement had not been so far off the mark. I had promised myself that I wouldn't think of Nessie growing up so quickly and having boyfriends yet alone a werewolf who had undying love for her. We knew for the moment that Jake had no romantic feelings at all for her otherwise he would never have survived Edward's wrath.

"He never stopped talking about her." Rosy answered.

"Would he have any idea where she is?" I asked grasping at straws.

"I don't know as he left us about three months ago."

"Is there anything that Nahuel said that you can remember which could help you find him?"

"No he just told us that he wanted to go on his own for a while. We didn't question him further. We knew that he was having trouble dealing with how he was created. He has never stopped blaming himself for his Mother's death."

"Why did you decide to look for him now?"

She stared at us with a sadness that tore at my heart. It seemed that they cared a great deal about their brother.

"No I just worry that the Volturi have gotten to him, they aren't very happy with our father as he is creating half vampires and I think it scares them. I said to my sisters that I would try and see if I could find him. This was the first place that I thought of. I hoped that he might have come here to see Renesmee."

"Renesmee went missing two days ago. We feel that the Volturi are involved somehow with all of this."

"Yes it does sound like something they would do."

"We know that they aren't in Italy anymore because obviously they knew we would go there looking for her. Do you know of any other place that the Volturi would have gone?"

"I'm sorry but I can't help you. Don't you think I would have gone there to look for Nahuel?"

"Is there any chance that Nahuel would have anything to do with Nessie going missing?"

She scowled at Edward.

"I don't think he would ever go that far. I don't always know what is going on in that boys head but I can't imagine him being capable of doing something like that. "

"Sometimes if a person is desperate enough, you never know what their limits are."

"My brother is a kind, gentle soul and he would never deliberately hurt anyone."

"We are not accusing your brother of anything; we just want to find her."

"Yes I know how you feel; I am scared for Nahuel too. Cant the fortune teller see anything?"

Alice grimaced at her words.

"My visions are not a perfect science and besides that Nessie and Nahuel are blind spots for me. I can't see them clearly."

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you."

Alice walked away from us again. I knew this was hard on her too as she was so desperate to help and I knew that she felt like she was failing all of us. I wish there was something that I could say to help ease her frustration but I couldn't find the words. I had already told her that we didn't blame her in the slightest. I threw my hands up in frustration. Would we ever find her? I rushed away from where my family were standing. How many more dead ends would we find? I went back to Renesmee's room and sat down her bed letting my fear for my precious one overcome me. I was finally able to feel what I wanted without Jasper's calming influence. I was able to be alone with my thoughts for a few minutes before it became too much for my husband, just as I knew it would. He took a seat next to me. He wouldn't leave me alone when I was like this.

"Our little girl, Edward." I choked. I had fought so hard to bring her into this world and now I was stick here helpless, waiting for a miracle.

"Whoever took her, will not get away with it love. I promise you we will leave no stone unturned." He growled fiercely.

"I know you won't. I just want her to be safe again."

"Yes me too and she will be."

I rested my head against his shoulders, in his arms had always been my safest place for since the first time he had held me. I just let his touch calm my fears. I tried to find the confidence that he felt but it remained elusive for the moment. Just then we were interrupted as Rosy's surprised green eyes took in the scene.

"I'm sorry if I am interrupting." She said softly.

"Don't worry about it, you weren't." I said smiling at her.

"I'm just going to talk to Carlisle." Edward said stroking my cheek lightly before he left.

"Your family is very close."

"Yes we are. We are very lucky to have one another."

"Your family is unlike any other vampire covens I have met."

"Yes I know it's the way we choose to live and the fact that I fell in love with this whole family from the moment I met them. I had never met such kind hearted, good people before. There is another family that choose to live like us in Denali."

"Yes Nahuel told me about all the people her met here, that day that the Volturi came."

I shivered as her words bought back the memories of that day when we were all fighting for Renesmee. It would never stop until the Volturi were destroyed.

She stared at me with burning questions in her eyes.

"I am so sorry that this has happened to your family. You are such good people and I don't understand it."

I was touched by her kind words.

"The Volturi are threatened by us even though we have no desire to take away their power."

She burst into tears.

"What if they have both Nahuel and Nessie? What if we aren't in time to save them?"

I patted her arm soothingly.

"We are doing everything we can; we will find both of them." I said trying to feel reassured like Edward.

She nodded through her tears.

"Why don't you rest a while? I'm sure you must be exhausted from your trip all the way here. I will wake you if we can get any news." I said as I led her out of Nessie's room. It was a sacred place and I wanted it to stay that way until she returned to us.

"Thanks, that actually sounds very tempting. I am really tired."

"Sure you can sleep in our room." I said.

After she had settled down, I went to find Edward. He was still talking with Carlisle. I listened, not wanting to interrupt.

"Carlisle didn't they mention any other place that they owned during the time when you stayed with them?"

"No they never mentioned anywhere else. I was only aware of their castle in Italy and as far as I knew they never moved out of there."

"There is a piece of the puzzle that's missing in all of this. Nessie would have tried to find us by now or called us if she were able to."

"She is just a girl; it would be difficult for her to escape the Volturi on her own."

"I know Nessie is capable, if she was able to find a way out, she would have. Something is keeping her wherever she is."

"Son, I wish I could be of more assistance but we can only speculate at this point."

"One thing is guaranteed, whoever is responsible for this, will not be breathing for very long after I find them." Edward growled

"I understand the way you feel, but just don't forget who you are. This is a terrible thing that has happened to you and Bella and Renesmee but those decisions need to be made when we are all a little more rational."

"Carlisle I appreciate your words but I am thinking clearly right now."

I stepped into the room then; it was time for me to put an end to this conversation. I recognised the fevered frenzy of his words. He would go to any lengths to protect the people he loved but there was no way he was going to go after them without me.

"Edward please I don't want you to go after them." I said anxiously as I flitted to his side.

"Don't worry love, I will be fine."

"I just couldn't bear it if they got you too."

"I won't be in any danger; they are the ones who will be. The Volturi have messed with the Cullens for the last time."

"Then I am coming with you, wherever you are going."

"That won't be helpful Bella." He said narrowing his eyes.

"And you running off after the Volturi without anyone will be extremely helpful. I need to be there. My shield can help."

I could see the logic was working on him and he nodded reluctantly.

"You will stay hidden unless I tell you it's alright to come out. You will listen to everything I tell you." He warned.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to Denali first to speak to Eleazer which I should have done right at the beginning. He will know where this other place is."

My heart soared with the sudden fierce hope that was building inside my chest.

"I am coming with you. You need me with you." Alice chirped.

"Fine but not everyone can come with."

Alice nodded and blurred to my side.

"Carlisle will you please tell Rosy where we have gone, once she wakes up?"

"Sure Bella."

We were hugged by our family. The goodbyes were the worst thing to endure but I trusted that would all get back safely.

"Hell no there is no way you are going without me." Jake growled as we reached the door.

I whirled around to face him.

'You are not coming with us. Are you on a suicide mission?" I said through my teeth.

"No I am not but this is my life at stake, it will torture me if I just sit here waiting to see if Nessie and you all come home." His voice broke.

"Jake they won't honour a truce that we have with the pack. I am so scared of what they will do to you."

"I am strong enough to take care of myself."

"Jacob, Bella is right, this might get ugly."

"And yet you expect me to stay behind." He scoffed.

"Fine, it's your neck." Edward said exasperated.

"Jake, why can't you listen for once?" I grumbled.

He laughed at that.

"Yes you should take some of your own advice. Give it a rest Bells. I am coming with."

I rolled my eyes and followed Edward out the door.


	7. Chap 6 Truth

**A/N:**

**Hey guys so here is chap 6 :) I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think :) I will try for an update by tues next week :)**

* * *

The blackness faded and I began to dream. The same faces that I had seen before filled my mind but this time there was a difference. It stayed with me longer and it felt so real as if it were a memory. I saw myself being cradled as she whispered in my ear. I wanted so badly for it to be real.

"My beautiful Renesmee." She murmured "Do you know how grateful I am that I fought so hard for you."

I had the feeling of being carried in gentle arms. Then I was placed in a soft bed.

"Sweet dreams my Nessie." She said as she kissed my forehead.

I felt a different pair of hands stroke my face then.

My eyes opened as I looked into his warm, golden eyes.

I woke up with a start.

Nessie the name filled every part of my mind. That must be who I really was. He had been lying to me all along. The last thing I remembered before everything faded was eating with him. He had slipped something in my food, which was clear to me now. I kept silent as I heard murmured conversation close outside my door.

"She is becoming suspicious. We won't be able to delay her for too much longer."

It sounded like Nahuel's voice.

"You were the one that asked for our help to bring her here. You deal with it."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know; try to gain her trust again."

"How can I do that?"

"You are in love with the girl, I am sure you will figure something out."

I heard a sigh and then the door to the room I was in opened slightly. I lay back down again and I pretended to still be asleep.

"Carlie are you awake?"

I twisted around

"Yes sort of." I said feigning a yawn.

"How are you feeling?" he asked anxiously.

"I feel like I was knocked out, what happened to me?"

"You passed out on me and I have been so worried about you."

Yes I am sure he had been beside himself. The only thing that concerned him was if I somehow I managed to escape. He was the worst out of all of them. I had thought of him as a kind and gentle person, but now I knew that he was the one who had bought me here and was keeping me with him. I felt a hatred towards him which filled my entire body. I would play my part though. There was a whole lot that I had to say to him.

"Yes it was so strange, one minute I was feeling fine and then the next thing it all went black."

"Yes I know it was weird. Would you like to get some fresh air?

"Yes I think that is exactly what I need." I said getting to my feet.

"Here are a change of clothes for you, which I am sure you would appreciate." He said handing me a pair of jeans and a lacy blue top. As he waited outside while I changed I wondered what the best way was for me to approach Nahuel, about what I knew. I wanted to confront him and force some form of the truth out of him. Then I was going to get the hell out of here. He owed me the truth and he was going to tell me.

As I walked out in the new clothes, Nahuel smiled at me.

"You look lovely." He complimented me.

I resisted the urge to slap him.

"Yes thanks for the outfit."

"No problem I am glad they were the right fit."

"So where would you like to go?"

"How about the beautiful place that you showed me yesterday? It is so peaceful there."

"Sure, that sounds great."

I was silent on the way there; I stared out at the ocean wondering where the people were from my dreams, who I knew deep down really loved me. It didn't take as long to reach the garden as it had the previous day. I felt stick to my stomach. This place had lost its magic for me now. It was tainted by what he had done. This whole place was a prison for me now.

"You are very quiet today." He mused.

"I was just wondering about a few things."

"Oh such as?"

"That girls name that you called me by accident. Tell me more about her?"

His eyes narrowed and he reacted just as I thought he would.

"That is hard for me to talk about."

"Why don't you try?" I pressed.

"Well she is someone that I fell in love with but it didn't work out with the two of us."

"What happened between the two of you?"

"Please, I can't bear talking about this?"

"Why, has the lying is becoming too much for you?"

"What are you talking about?"

I glared at him and his face hardened in response to the expression on my face.

"Cat got your tongue?" I mocked.

"No I just don't know why you are so angry all of a sudden."

I growled in frustration.

"Cut the crap and try being honest with me." I spat.

I felt murderous rage burn through me at the boy who I had thought was my friend. Here he was still denying that he knew anything and claiming complete innocence. I walked towards him and grabbed his shoulders. Visions of what I felt like doing to him right now, flashed through my mind. He wriggled out of my grasp. I was at breaking point.

"What was that?" he gasped.

I couldn't make sense of his suddenly shocked outburst.

"What do you mean? I didn't even leave a mark." I said grudgingly wishing that I had.

"I wasn't thinking of that. I saw visions of you punching me and I could feel your rage."

"You just saw what I was thinking?" I said my rage momentarily stopped in its tracks.

"Yes it was as if you were putting the visions in my head."

"How could I have done that though? Have you ever heard a person's thoughts before?"

"No never, I have no idea what just happened."

I was just as confused as he was, but I wouldn't let him get distracted and change the subject.

"Nahuel please just tell me everything. I heard your conversation this morning."

He stared at me for a long time and I wondered what he was thinking.

"You won't like me very much after I tell you what you want to know."

"I already don't like you very much after what you have done to me and my family. Maybe you can redeem yourself with a little honesty."

He took a deep breath as I waited with my eyebrows raised.

"I don't know where to even start." His voice was barely more than a soft murmur.

"Try from the beginning, is my name Nessie?"

"Yes well Renesmee, Nessie is more of a nickname that they call you."

"They?" I asked pursing my lips in a tight line.

"Your family."

"So I do have a family?" I said with fierce hope in my face, though deep down I think I had known all along. It was their faces that I kept seeing in my mind as if they were trying to tell me that they weren't giving up on me.

"Yes you lived with the biggest coven apart from the Volturi."

I picked out the unfamiliar word.

"Are the Volturi the ones that stay here?"

"Yes they are?"

"Are you one of them?"

"No of course I am not."

"Well it certainly seems like you are. Tell me more about my family?"

"Well your mother Bella carried you while she was human and somehow your father, Edward, managed to save her. Your mother is a vampire now too."

"How did my father manage with the scent of her blood if she was human?" I wondered as I recalled the scent of blood that had overcome me yesterday.

"Your family lives differently than other vampires. They do not prey on human blood, they hunt animals instead."

I took this all in; there was a whole different life that I had lived. It bought back my anger to the surface again.

"Where are they now? How can I not remember them? Why did you do this?" I shot the questions at him like bullets.

"They live in Forks, Washington in the USA. You don't remember them because of this drug that we gave you which tampers with the memory. I can't tell you why. All I can say is that I can't explain how sometimes when you want something so much; it drives you to do things that you would never have guessed of yourself. It was the irrational side of me."

"I can't believe that you would do this."

"Well you can't hate me more than I already hate myself."

"Oh I wouldn't count on that."

The truth was as much as I wanted to hate him I felt pity for him overwhelm me. I couldn't over look what he had done to me and my family but I could see that in some odd way he did care about me. He had just made some really stupid choices.

Just then I watched his eyes widen in horror but before I could react I felt arms grab me from behind.

"You are coming with me." Jane murmured her voice like ice.

I froze.

"No please don't hurt her."

"Nahuel in case you don't remember, Aro told you that she was not to be so well informed as yet."

"Yes you did." He conceded "but this ends now."

"That decision does not lie with some half breed. We will decide when this ends."

"How dare you." I shouted in her face as twisted around. "I will be going back to my family."

"Poor deluded girl, where are your Mother and Father now? I don't see them around here. Either they are dead or they were glad to get rid of you."

I tried to lift my hand to slap that cruel smirk off her face but she gripped them too tightly. Nahuel lunged for her though but before he reached her he was on the ground. I felt sick as I watched this. It seemed as if he was in severe pain, I couldn't bear it."

"Stop it please." I begged.

"How about we give you a little taste of what I can do?" Jane chuckled evilly.

Then my whole body was on fire but I couldn't move away from the burn. The fire went through my whole body; it felt as if every part of my body were being charred alive piece by piece. The fire got hotter and hotter. As abruptly as it started it ended. I gasped as I fought for control again.

"You will not harm her." Nahuel growled menacingly.

"Wow look at the pot calling the kettle black." She sneered "Don't act all angelic here."

Jane's ruby eyes widened as she continued to glare at me. Why wasn't I burning?

"It seems as if you have been keeping secrets from us. Aro will be so interested to hear all about that."

Jane yanked my arm and pulled me away from the garden. I guessed that she was taking us to them.

I wondered what Jane was talking about, when she said that Nahuel had been keeping secrets. I had thought that I was the only one he had been lying to but then I remembered what he had said about a talent that he had been keeping from Aro and the others. Did that have something to do with why I had suddenly stopped burning from Jane's attack?

My heart started beating against my ribs as we drew nearer the castle where guaranteed the rest of the Volturi would be waiting for us. I wondered what they were going to do with us now. Nahuel had put himself in danger in his attempt to protect me. I wondered if I would ever get the chance to see my family again. I had no clue what was going to happen now. I just hoped that wherever they were that somehow they would know my last thoughts would be of them.


	8. Preview of chap 7 and 8

**A/N:**

**Hey guys so sorry this week has been bad for me again and I wasnt able to finish the chapter for you guys but here is a preview of whats to come :) I hope you enjoy.**

**I didnt want to just post rubbish for the sake of updating but I will do my best to have two chapters up for you next week :)**

* * *

**Preview Renesmee's POV:**

The thrumming of my heart increased erratically as my reluctant feet followed Jane. I was desperate to ask Nahuel if he thought that this would truly be the end for us. I fought back the impulse though as I was too scared, that Jane would hear even if my voice was just a whisper. I didn't want to chance her hearing, the fear I was feeling. I wanted to be strong and not let them break me. Nahuel's actions were truly confusing to me. He had directly caused me to be in this situation and yet he had revealed his secret talent in his attempt to protect me. If he truly cared about me why had he taken me from my family? I hated that I was still worried about what they would do to him. I wanted to hate him more than anything.

We reached the huge throne room and I hesitated.

"Would you like me to make you go in there?" Jane said with a wide smile.

"No thanks." I muttered and walked through.

Aro smiled at the three of us.

"My dear little ones, I see that there is much to discuss. Let us start with Nahuel." He sang. "I have been informed that you have been keeping something from us."

Nahuel didn't answer.

"All of a sudden he is speechless." Caius mocked.

"Are we not allowed to have a few private secrets of our own?"

Aro looked back at him, speculation the domination on his face.

"Yes of course Nahuel but something that important, well you should have told us. I would love for you to join us. We could use a talent like that."

"No thank you, I would like to return to my sisters and Aunt."

"Such a waste Nahuel, you could do great things with us."

"Yes great things like punishing innocent covens."

Aro looked like he had been slapped in the face. There were some grumbles from the guard.

"Have you forgotten that you came to us?" Aro asked raising his eyebrows.

Nahuel had come to them! What was going on here? I stared at their faces in shock.

"Renesmee, did you really think that Nahuel was all innocent in this?" Aro demanded.

I was stung by the insulting edge to his tone. Like I was too naïve to realise that Nahuel had been lying to me.

"No I wasn't thinking that he was completely innocent, but I never knew that he was the one that had started all of this." I had only thought he had just been part of it. I would never have thought that he would have masterminded the whole thing. I felt the traitor tears start their descent down my face. I detested myself for giving them the satisfaction of seeing my emotion breakthrough. Why couldn't I …

**Preview Bella's POV:**

We made it to Denali in no time due to Edward's crazy driving. It no longer scared me like it had when I was human. Their house was beautiful. It was a bigger version of a log cabin. The outside of the house was a dark mahogany. It was nestled amongst some of the hugest trees I had ever seen

Tanya was the one who greeted us at the door.

Her smile when she saw Edward was just a little more enthusiastic than was strictly necessary in my opinion.

"It is so nice to see you." She said sincerely.

"Hey Tanya, we need to see Eleazar urgently is he around?"

"Yes sure, what is the problem my friend?" Tanya asked as anxiousness touched her beautiful face. She was probably remembering the last time our face had looked like this.

"Renesmee has been taken. I am one hundred percent sure that the Volturi are behind it."

"What?" She hissed "When did that happen?"

"The day before yesterday, we searched the surrounding area and as further out as possible with the wolves help but there was no sign of her. Alice had a vision of them in a different place than Italy."

"Morning everyone, this is a nice surprise." Eleazar said calmly as he made his way into the front room.

We greeted him in unison.

"The Volturi have taken Renesmee." Tanya said flatly.

Eleazer cringed in shock.

"They wouldn't have done that! How do they think they could get away with it?" He muttered to himself

"We knew they always wouldn't forgive what happened when they didn't achieve their goals here. They definitely are capable of doing this." Edward answered flatly.

"I think the time has come for them to be challenged." He said fiercely but there was a hint of hesitation in Eleazar's voice. He knew that going against them would not be easy.

"Eleazar , we just want to get Renesmee back. Alice saw them in a different place than Volterra. I wanted to ask you where this other place is."

"It is somewhere by the ocean." Alice chimed in.

"I was forbidden to ever speak of that place." He said softly.

I could see the conflict in his eyes as he knew the risk it would put him in if he told us where this place is. They would know immediately that he had told us where this place was.

"Please Eleazar." I begged "I just want to get her back. She needs to be back with her family."

"Dearest Bella, of course I will help you. We need to think carefully though. The Volturi won't take kindly to us storming in there."

I snarled

"I am so tired of living in fear of the Volturi. They keep coming after my family but we mustn't retaliate because of what they might do to us."

My vision was beginning to take on a reddish tinge to it. I felt as If something inside me was very close to snapping.

"Bella I understand the bloodlust you are feeling but that won't bring your daughter back." Eleazar tried reasoning with me.

"We have enough advantages on our side; to get past them and you can't know anything about how I am feeling." I glowered at Eleazar.

He shook his head.

"Bella I spent time with these people, I know them better than anyone in this room."

Edward held on to my waist. His touch helped me control the anger that was bubbling up inside me.

Eleazar became uncomfortable as he took in my reaction...


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**Hey guys here is the full chap 7 :) I'm sorry you had to wait longer for the update..**

**Please enjoy it :)**

**Please review for me as then I will write more :)**

* * *

We made it to Denali in no time due to Edward's crazy driving. It no longer scared me like it had when I was human. Their house was beautiful. It was a bigger version of a log cabin. The outside walls were a dark mahogany.

Tanya was the one who greeted us at the door.

Her smile when she saw Edward was just a little more enthusiastic than was strictly necessary in my opinion. Couldn't she at least try to hide her thoughts about my husband? I wish she would find a partner as then maybe she would transfer her feelings to him rather than Edward.

I looked around the immaculately kept house. It was as if the place wasn't even lived in. They had a mixture of modern and antique pieces of furniture.

"It is so nice to see you." She said sincerely.

"Hey Tanya, we need to see Eleazar immediately is he around?" Edward asked urgently.

"Yes sure, what is the problem my friend?" Tanya asked as anxiousness touched her beautiful face. She was probably remembering the last time our faces had looked like this.

"Renesmee has been taken. I am one hundred percent sure that the Volturi are behind it."

"What?" She hissed "When did that happen?"

"The day before yesterday, we searched the surrounding area and as further out as possible with the wolves help but there was no sign of her. Alice had a vision of them in a different place than Italy."

"Morning everyone, this is a nice surprise." Eleazar said calmly as he made his way into the front room.

We greeted him in unison.

"The Volturi have taken Renesmee." Tanya said flatly.

Eleazer cringed in shock.

"They wouldn't have done that! How do they think they could get away with it?" He muttered to himself.

He didn't want to believe it of them, the vampires who were supposed to be upholding their laws. Yet from the first moment I had met them, I had felt the evil that radiated from their core. They desired power more than anything else. Eleazar had believed in what they had stood for until he had found his true place in the world when he had laid eyes on Carmen.

"We knew they wouldn't forgive what happened when they didn't achieve their goals here. They definitely are capable of doing this." Edward answered lifelessly.

"I think the time has come for them to be challenged." He said fiercely but there was a hint of hesitation in Eleazar's voice. He knew that going against them would not be easy.

"Eleazar, we just want to get Renesmee back. Alice saw them in a different place than Volterra. I wanted to ask you where this other place is."

"It is somewhere by the ocean." Alice chimed in.

"I was forbidden to ever speak of that place." He said softly.

I could see the conflict in his eyes as he knew the risk it would put him in if he told us where this place is. They would know immediately that he had told us where they were now.

"Please Eleazar." I begged "I just want to get her back. She needs to be with her family."

"Dearest Bella, of course I will help you. We need to think carefully though. The Volturi won't take kindly to us storming in there."

I snarled

"I am so tired of living in fear of the Volturi. They keep coming after my family but we mustn't retaliate because of what they might do to us."

My vision was beginning to take on a reddish tinge to it. I felt as If something inside me was very close to snapping.

"Bella I understand the bloodlust you are feeling but that won't bring your daughter back."Eleazar tried reasoning with me.

"We have enough advantages on our side; to get past them and you can't know anything about how I am feeling." I glowered at Eleazar.

He shook his head.

"Bella I spent time with these people, I know them better than anyone in this room."

Edward held on to my waist. His touch helped me control the anger that was bubbling up inside me.

Eleazar became uncomfortable as he took in my reaction. My body began to move forward unconsciously without me even telling it too. Edward gripped my arms before I could go any further. Why couldn't I still be stronger than him? It had only lasted for a year.

"Bella we will go, but Eleazar is right. I want all of us to come out of this alive. I am also so ready to make them pay for what they have done. I don't want this to be a suicide mission though."

I turned to look at Edward's face.

"How can this be anything but that, they won't just let us walk out with her?"

Edward clenched his fists

"There has to be a way." He growled.

His pondering was interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

I heard immediately Carlisle's voice on the other end.

"We have a little problem over here." Carlisle murmured quickly.

"What's wrong?" Edward muttered.

I stiffened as I waited to find out what was happening.

"Rosy is freaking out; she knows that you are going off to find the Volturi. She wants to be there if there is a chance that they have Nahuel as well."

"Does she realise that we aren't going on some random holiday here. We are facing the most powerful vampires in our world. Has she ever been face to face with the Volturi?" Edward hissed furiously into the phone.

"Yes son I know, and she realises the danger ahead. She is insisting on being there if you find Nahuel."

I touched Edward's shoulder

"Let her come." I whispered.

I knew how she felt as she cared deeply for her brother.

"I won't be able to see anything ahead if she comes along. I'm already battling to see past Renesmee and the wolf." Alice grumbled.

"Alice, he is her brother. She feels the need to be there."

"I don't know how you can expect me to be any use, with all these half breeds surrounding us. No offense intended." Alice grumbled.

Edward sighed and spoke to Carlisle again.

"Carlisle, please just tell her that we can't take her with and that we will do everything we can if we find Nahuel. We don't have any more time. Try and calm her down. If anyone can help her right now, it's you and Esme."

I could hear that Carlisle wasn't too convinced.

"Edward maybe we should all come along. I couldn't bear it if I wasn't there to help you."

"It doesn't make sense for all of us to go and together we would attract too much attention. Aro will use that as an excuse. He will blame us for making the humans suspicious."

"The thought of half my family not returning..." Carlisle trailed off.

"We will come back, I promise."

"Just be safe alright."

"We will, please just try and make her see sense."

Carlisle promised he would do his best with Rosy and then Edward snapped the phone shut.

"Why wouldn't you let her come with us?" I asked curiously as I knew what this felt like. I wouldn't have been able to survive being left behind when my daughter was in danger somewhere.

"We need Alice's visions and I am not waiting any longer to get going."

I nodded in response. I just felt bad for the girl but I was also anxious to find my daughter and I had enough with the delays.

We turned to Eleazar again. He took a deep breath.

"The other place that the Volturi own is on some Island off the coast of Italy. I know where it is and I will take you there."

They were still near to Italy; they were obviously still attached to the country. Alice was already on the phone, probably with her contact at the airport.

"Thank you Eleazar, I know that this puts you at a great risk."

"Think nothing of it Edward, you all are part of our family and we protect our family." Eleazar said kindly.

Alice finished murmuring on the phone.

"Ok out tickets are booked, we leave tonight."

"Thanks Alice." I murmured.

Edward called Carlisle briefly to keep him updated and so that they would know where we are.

I was desperate to get going but I could see Eleazar trying to calm down Carmen.

"I don't want you to go." She whispered.

"I have to help them, I will be back I promise."

"How can you guarantee that?" She choked.

"Please, have a little faith and I will be back with you in a couple of days."

"Why can't we all go together then? What if this turns into a fight?"

"If a whole lot of us go as if we are launching an attack, we will have less chance of coming out of this." Eleazar reasoned.

"So what's the plan? You are just going to wander in there and just demand they give Renesmee back. You think they will just hand her over."

Edward spoke up before Eleazar could answer her.

"Eleazar, you don't have to come with us. You can give us the co-ordinates as this doesn't have to be your problem. This is between the Cullens and the Volturi."

"I will come with and Carmen we will make them see some reason. I believe that."

He kissed Carmen before he left.

They all pleaded with us to be safe. We raced to the airport and made our flight with a little time to spare. This was the worst part, the waiting as the plane made its way to Italy. This was the second time I was in a race to save someone I loved. It seemed as if it would never end. Edward held my hand on the flight as I bounced anxiously in my seat. I was way to tense though to respond to his touch. I was worrying if we were too late. Would they really risk their whole way of life just to hurt our family in that way. I didn't think so or maybe it was just the hope in me but I couldn't be sure of the answer so my anxiety never dimmed. There was no way that the five years that I had spent with daughter was enough. We had been so happy when we had found out that she would live forever like the rest of us and I couldn't bear the thought of them cutting her life short or laying a hand on her. If there was anything wrong with her they would pay and Edward would not be able to stop me this time. I felt Jake trembling on the other side of Alice. Her eyes were closed in concentration; she was probably trying to see past Jacob, so that we could have some sort of idea of what was going to happen when we got there. Eleazar was the calmest out of all of us. I hoped that having him with us would make this easier as he knew about their inner circle. Mercifully the plane started its decent after what had killed me, being helpless on a plane. I knew it was faster than running all the way here. We were out the door virtually as soon as it opened. I noticed that Alice wasn't with us.

"Where is Alice?" I asked panicked. I wanted us all to stay together.

"Um she is getting us a fast car." Edward murmured.

"Legally I hope." I groaned.

"You aren't opposed to grand theft auto today of all days are you?" Edward asked managing a half smile.

I smiled back a little in spite of myself.

"No I guess not." I agreed.

The next moment a huge jeep Cherokee pulled up. It was bright red.

"Alice, isn't there a smaller car you could have chosen." I asked casually.

"Well yes if we didn't have the huge werewolf with us, I could have made do with something else."

I shook my head as we all piled in.

I turned to Edward and Jake. I could just see fierce concentration on their faces.

We made it to the boat and then we were on our way. I was a couple hours away from seeing my daughter again. I had to believe with every part of me that she was still alive and that the Volturi would let us walk out of there. We got closer and closer. The outline of the Island became clearer. When we got there, Felix and Demetri were waiting for us.


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**Hey guys here is chap 8 :)**

**Please review for me as I have noticed that Im not getting as many reviews as I was in the beginning.**

**Please give me constructive criticism so that I can make the story better.**

**I will keep writing if I get reviews :)**

* * *

The thrumming of my heart increased erratically as my reluctant feet followed Jane. I was desperate to ask Nahuel if he thought that this would truly be the end for us. I fought back the impulse though as I was too scared, that Jane would hear even if my voice was just a whisper. I didn't want to chance her hearing, the fear I was feeling. I wanted to be strong and not let them break me. Nahuel's actions were truly confusing to me. He had directly caused me to be in this situation and yet he had revealed his secret talent in his attempt to protect me. If he truly cared about me why had he taken me from my family? I hated that I was still worried about what they would do to him. I wanted to hate him more than anything.

We reached the huge throne room and I hesitated.

"Would you like me to make you go in there?" Jane said with a wide smile.

"No thanks." I muttered and walked through.

Aro smiled at the three of us.

"My dear little ones, I see that there is much to discuss. Let us start with Nahuel." He sang. "I have been informed that you have been keeping something from us."

Nahuel didn't answer.

"All of a sudden he is speechless." Caius mocked.

"Are we not allowed to have a few private secrets of our own?"

Aro looked back at him, speculation the domination on his face.

"Yes of course Nahuel but something that important, well we like to be aware of such things. I would love for you to join us. We could use a talent like that."

"No thank you, I would like to return to my sisters and Aunt."

"Such a waste Nahuel, you could go further than ever before with us."

"Yes great things like punishing innocent covens."

Aro looked like he had been slapped in the face. There were some grumbles from the guard.

"Have you forgotten that you came to us?" Aro asked raising his eyebrows.

I felt my breath catch as I made sense of the meaning behind Aro's words.

Nahuel had come to them! What was going on here? I stared at their faces in shock.

"Renesmee, did you really think that Nahuel was all innocent in this?" Aro demanded.

I was stung by the insulting edge to his tone. Like I was too naïve to realise that Nahuel had been lying to me.

"No I wasn't thinking that he was completely innocent, but I never knew that he was the one that had started all of this." I had only thought he had just been part of it. I would never have thought that he would have masterminded the whole thing. I felt the traitor tears start their descent down my face. I detested myself for giving them the satisfaction of seeing my emotion breakthrough. Why couldn't I just keep the terrified and betrayed part of me hidden? I hated that Nahuel had taken advantage of the trust I had placed in him and the fact that they had tampered with my memory.

"Nahuel did you really come to them on your own, just to try and get me to come with you?" I asked turning to him.

"Ah look our little guest is all upset." One of the vampires mocked. He had blond hair and he looked huge. I wouldn't want to pick a fight with him but right now I didn't care.

"Just shut up." I screamed at him.

Felix started towards me.

I stood my ground and I never dropped my glare. I was still waiting for Nahuel to answer me.

"It is all true Nessie." Nahuel answered softly, his voice never reaching more than a whisper.

"Do not call me that." I glowered.

Aro interrupted us then.

"Felix, just wait a moment. So Renesmee, now that you know everything. What do we do with you now? You are beautiful and feisty like your mother."

I shivered at his words.

"What are my choices?"

"Well there are two options available to you. One option is you join us and the other option is that your life will end today."

"Why can't you just let me go? Are those my only choices?" I pleaded.

"Letting you go is not an option. You are vulnerability. We have our reputation to protect."

"Some reputation." I muttered.

"You will show some respect, Renesmee." Jane sneered.

I stiffened, waiting for the onslaught of her talent. She was itching to use it against me. I could see her fingers twitching. She was just waiting for the instruction from her beloved masters. I never felt anything but I remained tense waiting for the moment.

"I will not show respect to people who are holding me here against my will." I spat.

"Calm down everyone." Aro said softly "Renesmee you could do really great things with us."

"I want to find my family and be back with them." I glared at him.

There was no way in hell I was going to be a part of their sick power hungry world. I could understand Aro a bit more now. He wanted people, like a person would want a doll to play with. It amused him.

"You want to be with your family, when they haven't even bothered to find you. Face it dear one, they were happy to get rid of you."

That did it and I snapped. I lunged for Aro but of course the other vampires were too fast for me and I was on the ground and the fire was burning me again. I immediately felt the burning stop almost as soon as it started.

"Nahuel, this is quite a remarkable gift that you have been hiding from us." Aro sang as I lay gasping on the floor. I lay completely still letting my heart rate decrease and I let the coolness of the marble floor sooth my burning skin.

"It only manifested itself in the past couple of months." Nahuel answered in a lifeless voice.

"It is an incredible talent and we would be so pleased if you would stay on with us." Aro repeated his offer.

"Yes I am sure you would, as then even more of the vampire world will be helpless against you. I will not be one of your so called slaves."

"Well you weren't so against our world when you wanted something from us."

"I take full responsibility for what I did. Renesmee should not be punished for the poor choices I have made."

"It is not a punishment to belong with us." Aro said abashed.

"Don't you see how our world sees you out there? The day you tried unsuccessfully to find a valid reason to destroy the Cullens, everybody saw you for what you truly are."

"And what are we?"

"You will destroy an innocent family just so that you don't feel threatened. You abuse your power."

"I am sorry that you think so poorly of us."

"Why don't you just be honest in your intentions? You look like fools trying to hide behind a white flag when you are nothing like that."

Aro was about to answer when the whole room fell silent. After a moment he spoke.

"Felix, Demetri it seems we have some visitors, please greet them and show them in here. It seems as if this is turning into an unexpected party. "

There was the tiniest tightening of Aro's eyes. He was normally so composed and I wondered if these sudden visitors were the cause. There was a hope which was trying to overwhelm me but I tried to control it for fear that if it wasn't who I thought it was that I would break completely. Aro stared at the door in anticipation and I looked down at the floor. I could see in the corner of my eye that Nahuel was trying to get my attention but I was too angry to respond. The way I was feeling right now, I would not have control over the words that would come out of my mouth. Felix and Demetri were back quickly followed by five people. I recognised three of them from my dreams. My mouth hung open as I stared at their faces. The two others who were with them, I couldn't place where I knew them from or if I had even met them before. I only knew the other three from the images that had haunted me and I had always believed that they meant something to me. Their faces all wore the same blank expression until the one with the long hair locked eyes on me. Her face was a torrent of emotion.

"Renesmee." She gasped and walked started towards me. My eyes widened as I tried to really grasp the fact that they were really here and that I wasn't just having a dream again. Maybe they had drugged me and I was asleep in that grey room. I stayed rooted to the spot I was standing in.

"She doesn't remember us." The man with the reddish brown hair murmured. I realised with shock that I had the same hair as him. It was the exact same colour.

"What have you done to her?" She snarled.

The sound was menacing. Her gaze was directed at Aro.

"They gave me some drug which tampered with my memory." I answered before Aro could as I finally found my voice. She immediately turned to me.

"Oh my poor, Nessie." She whispered and was at my side in one of those bizarre vampire movements. I was still getting used to how fast they were. The sobs wracked through my body as her arms wrapped around me for the first time, since I had woken up all disorientated, I felt safe.

"Shhh, it is going to be alright.' She murmured as she carried me in her arms to where the other four stood.

"How dare you take our daughter like that, are you common criminals now? Everyone is not some chess piece that you can play with." She spat. I could feel her body trembling with rage.

No one answered her.

"Nahuel you did this?"

"Yes Edward, I did. It was me who came to the Volturi and asked them for their help and it has been killing me ever since." He answered defeated. He obviously thought there was no point in trying to lie anymore.

"It's been killing you; we have been going out of our minds, since Nessie disappeared. Give me one reason why I shouldn't tear you apart right now?" Edward answered. There was a certain power that I could sense in him. I had a feeling that he could take care of himself.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did." Nahuel said sadly.

"Why would you bring her right to the Volturi when you helped save her the last time?"

"Love makes us do strange things sometimes Edward, don't you remember when you came begging us to end your life when you thought Bella was gone." Aro interrupted.

"Yes I will never forget that time but that doesn't excuse it."

"So I see you have bought a dog along, they are fascinating."

I wondered what Aro meant by saying that they had bought a dog with them. I didn't see any around.

"Well he is part of the family." Bella answered.

"I see that but where is the rest of your family? Did you really think that the five of you could come in here and walk out with Renesmee? Eleazar you were forbidden to ever speak of this place and now we will have to decide what the consequences will be." Aro said as he stared at the man with dark blonde hair, he also seemed quite strong and he had golden eyes.

"Aro, do with me what you will but let this innocent family go. You continue to try and destroy them when they want nothing more than to live in peace. They remain inconspicuous and obey the laws and yet your try feebly to find valid reasons for your true motive."

"Ahhh Eleazar, some powerful words but that is not the issue being debated here."

"What issue then? The fact that you took away their daughter? That you used Nahuel's love as an excuse to hurt this family in the worst way possible?"

"Enough, none of you are walking out of here. So fight us if you will but you will lose. Our reputation is something that we will do anything to protect. You are outnumbered."

"No they are not." A young girl's voice shouted and she was followed in by five other vampires with golden eyes.


	11. Chapter 9

Bella held on to me with firm hands as I examined the new comer's faces closely. They had golden eyes so I assumed they were on our side and I hoped that they were good like my parents. The other girl had blue eyes.

"Well we have some more guests it seems. Welcome everyone; this is truly a day for surprises." Aro said disguising any sign of stress in his voice.

There were a few snorts that came from the vampires that had just joined us. One of them was even bigger than Felix. I wouldn't have thought that it would be possible that there could be a bigger vampire than him.

"Rosy what are you doing here?" Nahuel hissed at the girl whose blue eyes were surveying me with interest.

Nahuel knew her!!!

"Yes I am wondering what you all are doing here too?" Edward growled behind me.

"Edward we could not just sit at home, waiting to see if you all would return." The vampire with pale blonde hair answered. It was almost as pale as his skin. He looked young but I sensed that he was wise beyond his years. There seemed to be an air of authority around him, just like Aro.

"Yes and there was no way that I was going to miss finding my brother." The girl named Rosy said.

Oh so this was Nahuel's sister.

"Rose I told you not to come looking for me." Nahuel grumbled.

"Well what did you expect me to do? Wait for years without a single word from you. You have a family, don't you care about that?" She shouted at him.

Nahuel was about to say something back to her but Aro, who had been watching everyone in utter fascination, spoke suddenly.

"This is amazing, three hybrids all together. It is so interesting how far our kind has come. Carlisle you are looking well my friend. I didn't expect to see you for a long time."

The pale blonde vampire spoke.

"I am not your friend when you continue to target my family, even when we pose no threat for you."

"Ah but it was not us who started it this time. You should ask your talented son."

"Edward, what is Aro talking about?" Carlisle asked warily.

"Nahuel came to ask for the Volturi's help in claiming Renesmee for his own." Edward said through his teeth.

"What? Nahuel!" Carlisle asked shocked.

"Nahuel please do not tell me you did this. Are you suicidal? Did our father not teach you anything?" Rosy screeched.

I could see that Nahuel was struggling to keep his temper under control.

"Did you just come here to lecture me?" Nahuel asked flatly.

"No, but you have to realise what a fool you are for taking the only daughter of this close knit family and coming to the Volturi for the help."

"Just shut up please Rose."

"Enough of this." Caius shouted "Aro we have to decide what to do with these hybrids and their little rescue army."

He said the word hybrid as if it were dirty. Was I something to be feared? Why did it seem like they disliked me so much. I couldn't help what I was.

"Aro please just let us go. We just want to take Renesmee home. She belongs there with us and Nahuel needs to be with his family."

I was close to tears as I heard his words, as that is what I had been searching for. A place where I belonged. I hated the fact that I couldn't even remember my family. They had come here risking their lives for me. They must love me. I decided to speak.

"Aro, if you won't let me go then at least let the rest of them go."

I knew that Aro wanted me too, so he could add to his collection of rare creatures like the rest of his guard.

"Renesmee no way, we are not leaving without you." Bella argued "We leave together or not at all."

I sighed as there had to be a way for my family to get out of this alive. I wasn't caring much about myself right now.

"Renesmee, I am afraid that I cannot allow your family to leave either. They have trespassed on a place that we have fought to keep hidden. Our reputation won't survive, if we let you all go."

I threw my hands up in frustration. These were people's lives that he was talking about and he was only concerned about their stupid reputation. He cared nothing for me, Nahuel, Rosy or the rest of my family.

"Screw your reputation." I growled.

Everyone stared at me. They were a little taken aback by my sudden outburst.

"She is definitely your daughter." Edward murmured to Bella. There was an edge of amusement in his voice.

"No she gets that more from your side." Bella protested.

Jane stepped forward, sneering at me.

"You obviously still haven't learnt your lesson about respect. Watch how you talk to my master."

Her eyes widened but before I could feel any pain, Rosy had pushed me out of the way and placed herself in front of me. She was on the floor in excruciating pain. I looked at Nahuel, hoping that he was helping his sister. His eyes were narrowed in concentration, they were focused on Jane. I breathed easier as I saw Rosy's face relax. I helped her up.

"Thank you." I whispered "Why did you do that though? You don't even know me."

"I owe you after everything that my brother has done."

I had been so focused on Nahuel and Rosy that I didn't notice the fury that had been building up in Edward. He was a blur of movement as he went for Jane.

"Edward no." Bella shouted but it was too late.

"You will never touch her again." He threatened. Jane was too fast for him though and he never got close to her. He was on his knees. I started to panic but then I saw Bella staring directly at Jane and Edward. He became still and I looked at Bella in awe. Did she have a talent too? Jane shot her a look of pure evil.

"Yes Jane, my shield is stronger than ever." Bella smirked.

My mom could shield a person; wow that sure was a handy talent. There were so many things that I felt I had to learn about them.

Jane snarled.

"Felix." She murmured.

At once he was at the place where we were standing and he had grabbed hold of Bella. He was going to crush her as he was holding her so hard. Edward was there instantly, fighting him off her. His face was something out of a nightmare.

"Don't you dare touch my wife." Edward threatened menacingly.

I gasped in shock as Felix was suddenly across the room and he crashed with a loud bang against the wall. The fight began then, everyone was moving at once. Then I was thrown down on the floor. My mom was at my side before I could even register how hard I had hit my head on the marble floor.

"Are you alright Nessie?"

"Yes I am fine." I said as I got to my feet.

"Stay right here." She warned me.

I wouldn't stand for this, everyone fighting to save me. What was I doing? My mom had entered the fight again and I could see her battling one of the smaller Volturi. He was the one vampire who looked a lot like Jane. I jumped on him from the back and he struggled to get me off. I suppose to an outsider it might look like a funny scene but here we were fighting for our lives. I held on for all I was worth. Then I was blind. My other senses were cut off too, I couldn't hear, or see or feel anything. I wondered what was happening to me. I had no idea where my arms or legs were. Slowly I felt this warmth start to fill my entire body and I was myself again. It surrounded me in a comforting way.

"Is that you?" I asked Bella.

"Yes it is honey; you are fully covered in my shield now."

Alex grumbled, baring his teeth at her. My mom was locked in battle again. My eyes were drawn to someone else who was in the centre of the fight. He had a beautiful coloured skin; he wasn't pale like the rest of the vampires. His eyes were deep black and I felt that I could see into his soul. My heart beat a little faster as I watched him. He was one of the people who had haunted me in my dreams. He was locked in a fierce struggle with Demetri. He seemed to be in charge but I couldn't help thinking that he seemed more vulnerable than the vampires. He wasn't hard like stone. I watched in fascination as his body trembled and in less than a second a huge russet wolf had taken his place. I blinked trying to figure out if I had really just seen that transformation. He was much taller than the vampires and he looked truly frightening. I stepped back in fear, right into a pair of really cold arms. His hands were even colder and they wrapped around my throat.

"Stop or I WILL destroy her." Aro said softly but everyone had turned to look at him so I assumed they had all heard him speak.

"Aro do it now."

"Patience Caius."

"None of you will survive if anything happens to my daughter again." Edward said calmly but I could hear the edge to his voice. He was not one to take lightly at all.

"Are you going to let the Cullens control the Volturi now?" Caius asked petulantly.

"No brother that is not going to happen."

"Aro if you leave my family alone. We will pose no threat to you." Carlisle said.

The Volturi were still holding their defensive positions.

Aro let go of my throat and I massaged it gingerly.

"Dear ones there will not be a fight today."

"Aro you continue to let this family go forward in their unnatural ways." Caius scoffed.

"Caius I have no desire to destroy this family unless they try to overthrow us. The day that happens there will be no questions asked."

"You are softening in your old age. This so called family goes against our way of life."

"Yes it's true that I fail to understand how they can resist human blood but I will not destroy them unnecessarily."

It seemed as if Aro was being kind to us and finally realising my family were actually not interested in taking their place but there was something else behind his words that I heard. Maybe Aro wanted to observe us some more. I trusted him less when he was being generous. My father watched him with wary eyes, he was obviously thinking the same way as I was. My mother grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door. We never dropped our eyes from their faces. We had no way of knowing if they were planning any treachery. When we were safely outside I collapsed on the ground. I wound my arms around my chest, trying to quieten the sobs that ripped through me. I tried to wrap my head around the fact that I was free and going home with my family. Edward and Bella had their arms around me at once. The wolf had also followed us out and he had disappeared around the corner.

"Nessie you are safe now and we love you." My mom murmured.

"We have been so worried about you, now you will be back where you belong." My dad said.

I just let myself lie in their arms and I allowed the tears to flow. Then everyone else joined in and gave me a hug. One stood out from all the rest as the heat of it surprised me. I felt my heart stutter when I felt his arms around me. I backed away from him though as a moment ago he had been a wolf and I still was a little freaked out about that.

"Nessie it's me Jake." He said looking at me with hurt in his eyes as I crouched against my mother and watched him with fear in my eyes.


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**Hey guys here is chap 10. Please enjoy :)**

**I hope you all have a safe and amazing festive season.**

**This chapter is a little longer than usual but I had a lot to say hahaha :)**

**Please review =)**

* * *

He carried on walking towards me. I wondered why I was afraid of him. It didn't get any weirder than being surrounded by a bunch of vampires and being half vampire myself. He hadn't tried to hurt me at all but wasn't one nightmare being real enough for a lifetime. I wasn't totally convinced that I could trust him.

"Nessie there is no reason for you to be afraid. Jacob would never hurt you." My dad murmured gently.

Jacob looked at my dad questioningly.

"They gave her a drug which tampered with her memory and it isn't back yet. She doesn't realise who everyone is." My dad explained.

Wait a minute! It seemed as though my father could read people's thoughts. So that probably meant he had heard everything I was thinking, since they had found me.

"Yes I can Nessie. I can hear every single person's thoughts except for your Mother's."

"Whoa you can't hear her thoughts. How did that happen?" I asked curiously.

"It's a long story sweetheart. We have a lot to talk about but first we need to get away from here."

"Fine." I said reluctantly as I was dying to find out all about my family. Now that I had them back I was never going to let them go.

"My dad whirled around then and groaned out loud.

"What do you mean, where is Nahuel?" He said flatly. "He was right behind us."

He was looking at Rosy intently.

Without answering Rosy ran back inside. My dad raced after her. I moved to go after them but my mom stopped me.

"You are not going back in there." She said gritting her teeth.

"I have to know what happened to Nahuel." I snapped back and I rushed inside. My mom kept up with me easily. She was determined not to leave my side.

"Wow you are fast." I said impressed as all of a sudden she was in front of me.

My mom chuckled.

"Ness, you are seriously going to have to start learning to listen." My mom said more seriously, narrowing her eyes.

We rounded the corner and just outside the room, we had just been in, my dad and Rosy were crouched down. They were leaning over a crumpled body on the floor.

"Nahuel." I screeched and fell to my knees at his side.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"They beat him up quite badly sweetheart. I don't understand why." My dad answered, the disgust poorly disguised in his voice.

"Is he ok?" I gulped.

"He will be fine. I think he has a nasty concussion though, above the other injuries. He hasn't come around yet."

I looked at his perfect face which was now littered with bruises and it was swollen to twice the size. I took his hand in mine. They had no reason to do this to him. What was the point? I moved away from them and my hands moved involuntarily to the brass doorknob. I opened the door and walked in. They were carrying on as if nothing had passed.

"What did you do that to Nahuel for?" I said through my teeth.

"Renesmee, have you had a change of heart?"

"No Aro I have not. I want to know what he did to deserve that."

"The Volturi are not here to be used. He has learnt that lesson the hard way now."

"Who gave you the right to punish people who have committed no crime? You are not royalty; all I see is a bunch of power hungry monsters." I spat at them.

"That big mouth is going to get you in to trouble.'

"What are you going to do? Are you going to kill me? I guarantee that if you do, there is no way any of you will see the end of the day."

"Oh right your big daddy is going to get us." Caius mocked.

"My dad and family will destroy you anytime."

The door burst open and Rosy charged through.

"You will pay for what you did to him." She screamed as her eyes bulged. She lunged for Felix who was closest to the door. It was a sight to see, such a small girl going after the huge vampire. My dad was in front of her before she managed to do anything.

"If you do this, all of us are in jeopardy." My dad reasoned, his eyes pleading with her. He had his arms around her and she struggled uselessly against them. Eventually I saw her body slacken and she nodded through her tears and she allowed him to lead her out through the door.

"Renesmee come please." My dad ordered. I followed after and in one swift movement he had me in his arms too.

The anger still boiled inside me. I really just wanted to hit something. I wonder where this temper of mine came from. It must be the vampire side of me. Carlisle was with Nahuel now and he was dabbing at his face.

"Can you help him?" I asked anxiously.

This worry that I was feeling over him was irrational but I couldn't help it. His feelings that he had for me weren't the healthiest as they seemed to border on obsession. However I knew he cared about me.

"Yes he will be but there isn't much I can do for him here though. He has been knocked out cold."

The vampire with the black hair, done in a pixie cut spoke then.

"I'm sorry; I wish I could see him more clearly. I don't know when he will come around." She said patting Rosy on the shoulder.

"How would you be able to see anyway?" I asked confused.

She turned the full force of her golden eyes on me.

"I can see the future, except hybrids and wolves. I can see humans and vampires perfectly." She answered winking at Jacob.

"You can't see me at all?"

"No, You, Nahuel and Rosy are like blind spots for me. We have never found out why."

I went to sit by Nahuel and Rosy. I took Nahuel's hand in mine again. Hoping that with us around him, he would open his eyes.

"You have to wake up for your family now." I said gently.

"He has a good heart mostly. I am so sorry about what he did to you and your family but I wanted you to know that. I think he was just desperately lonely."

I hugged her as she sobbed against my shoulder.

"He is going to be alright, I know that. You can both be with the rest of your family again." I whispered trying to comfort her. The sobs that were making her whole body tremble eventually subsided. I heard a soft moan come from behind us.

"Oh Nahuel, thank goodness." Rosy choked.

"Ouch." He muttered.

His voice was extremely weak.

"Yes you have a few injuries but once I attend to you back home, you will be back on your feet again." Carlisle told him.

"There is no way that he is coming home with us. He will not set foot in that house." My dad growled. I watched Jacob's face and his expression seemed to second my dad's declaration.

"Edward where they live, there are no doctors to treat him. He needs me and will have to come back with us for a while." Carlisle answered.

"You are asking too much of me." My dad murmured.

"Dad we have to help him. I'm here and we are together. Nahuel won't do anything to me again." I said worming my way into his arms.

I had every reason, not to want anything to do with him ever again but I couldn't bear to just leave Nahuel here. He had a family who loved him and I wouldn't be the cause of another family being hurt in that way. Carlisle lifted him up as if he were a soft pillow.

I struggled to believe it when we made it to the airport after the boat ride. We were really on our way home. We were on separate flights. I was with my mom, dad, Jacob and Alice. The rest were booked on a different airline. I started to get excited as I imagined what my real home was like. It would like I was seeing it for the first time, which in truth I was. I sat on my mom's lap as she held me close. Her skin was a little cold but I didn't care. I felt safe again and there was no aching hole inside of me anymore. I knew I had found my place. The flight was long and exhausting and I dozed off on my mom's shoulder, which was hard like marble yet it hadn't been uncomfortable. My mom shook me awake gently.

Groggily I walked out with them, my mom supporting most of my weight. I couldn't understand why I was so tired. Was it normal for me to be so exhausted? The rest of them looked fresh and wide awake. Rosy looked a little tired too.

"How come I am so tired when I am part vampire?" I complained to my dad when we were in the car.

"Renesmee your heart beats and blood runs through your veins. You have some human vulnerability as that is a part of who you are." My dad said smiling at me.

"That's not fair; can't I become a full vampire?" I asked casually as it seemed like the logical option to me.

"No way in hell, will that ever happen." Jacob mumbled angrily behind me.

"Why not, if that's what I want?" I said glaring at him.

What say did he have in this anyway? What was it to him? This was my decision.

Jacob growled. My mom put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Nessie, now is not the time to discuss this." My mom argued.

I nodded but this was not the last time they would hear about this. My mouth hung open as we arrived at the house. Well I assumed it was the house as the cars had come to a stop.

"You all live here!" I breathed.

"My mom chuckled.

"We live here." She corrected. "It's fitting for a family vampires don't you think."

It was enormous first of all and very open. The trees acted almost as a fence as they surrounded the house like a blanket. The huge wooden front doors opened up into the huge living room. The colour of the house was pretty neutral yet it still was beautiful. I wondered where my room was.

"It's not here; your room is in the cottage where the three of us live." My dad murmured.

Thanks I thought blankly. Right, having my dad know my every thought was going to get old really fast.

I shook my head and went off to find Carlisle so that I could find out how Nahuel was doing.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Nahuel will be just fine; I have given him some painkillers so he won't be in any unnecessary pain. I have also given him something for the swelling."

I breathed a sigh of relief

"Can I, just say how proud of you I am. For the kindness that you have shown him when in all honesty he didn't really deserve it. Sometimes it's funny; in situations like this people actually need our forgiveness the most.

"I just don't want his family to be separated like ours was." I said feeling self conscious with his praise.

I turned to look at Nahuel's bruised face and I noticed that his leg was in a cast.

"Did they break his leg as well?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes they did." He said flatly. "We should leave him as the painkillers will knock him out for a good few hours."

I let him move me out the room. Rosy would be with her brother for most of the time anyway.

My parents were having a heated discussion with Jacob. I tried to catch a bit of what they were saying but they stopped abruptly as they heard us approach. Did vampires have to have such sensitive hearing? I grumbled silently. I wondered what they were talking about.

"Right I think we need to get you to bed." My mom said.

I stifled a yawn.

"I don't want to go to sleep yet." I protested.

I was exhausted but there was a deep fear deep in the pit of my stomach. What if I went to sleep and then when I would wake up to find that this had all been a dream? What if I when I opened my eyes, I would find myself still with the Volturi.

"This isn't a dream Nessie. I promise we will be here in the morning when you wake up." My dad said hugging me tightly.

I wanted desperately to believe him. I guess I had to trust that this all was real.

"Of course this is real." My dad said.

I rode on my mom's back to the cottage. The wind caressed my skin as my mom ran through the forest.

The cottage was perfect, with its little garden. The inside was homely and I loved everything about it. My mom took me straight through the lounge and stopped outside a door on the right.

"This is your room." My mom told me.

My eyes widened as we walked in. There was a huge photo of the three of us that hung above my bed. The room was done in purple and green.

"This is the same colour that my room was, when I first met your father. It was the same until I moved in here."

"I wish I could remember." I said sadly.

"You will sweetheart." My mom said kissing the top of my forehead.

I sure hoped that my mom was right.

The pillow was soft and I fell asleep immediately.

As my eyelids fluttered open the next morning. I gazed around my bedroom in wonder. I felt disorientated and I began to hyperventilate.

"Mom, Dad." I screamed at the top of my voice.


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**Hey guys here is chap 11. I really hope you enjoy :)**

**Please let me know what you think**

**Thanks**

* * *

My parents didn't come after I screamed which came as a little bit of a surprise for me as I had witnessed first hand how sensitive their hearing was. That was part of joys of having parents that were vampires. There wasn't a lot that you could get past them. It could be really frustrating at times and they were annoyingly over protective. They would be even worse now after this whole Volturi mess. I shouted for them again.

"Mom, Dad where are you?"

I had something that I really needed to tell them. I had woken up to find that things were completely different this morning. There still was no sign of my parents. They must be at the main house I guessed. I threw my hands up in frustration. Where were they when I actually was looking for them? I jumped out of my extremely comfortable bed and walked to my closet. I would get dressed and then go up to the main house. There was a lot of pink in my wardrobe at my request. I remember now that it is my favourite colour. My dad prefers blue on both my mom and I but he was always happy to just allow me to be me, well to a point. There is also a lot of yellow which reminded me of the sunshine. I picked out a pink tank top and a comfy pair of jeans. Just as I was busy figuring out the buttons on the jeans, a huge crash made me jump and the jeans dropped to my feet. He came rushing in the room. It was my Jacob, his muscles bursting with adrenalin. He glanced at me standing in just my top and underwear. He was definitely checking me out. I hastily pulled up the jeans and covered myself from the waist down.

"Jake, why are you bashing all our doors down and charging in here like that? We all know that the doors don't stand a chance against you." I wondered.

"I heard you screaming. I thought something was wrong." He said defensively.

"Well thanks, but it's the complete opposite actually. I'm not in any danger. Something great has happened."

"Well you shouldn't scream like that. You scared me half to death." He grumbled.

"Ok I would love to stand here and talk all day but I'm half dressed and I would appreciate a moment of privacy." I said glaring at him.

"It's not like I was looking anyway."

"Out please." I said pointing to the door.

He smirked at me and then he finally left me in peace. I hurriedly put my jeans on and I found him in the living room waiting for me.

"Right I am decent now." I informed him.

"Right would you like to explain to me now, why you were screaming like that?"

"Look Jakie I need to talk to my parents."

"Wait a minute, you just called me Jakie. Does that mean what I think it does?"

"Yes I have my memory back." I said grinning. It felt really good to be me again.

Jake was out the chair at once and he caught me in one of his famous bear hugs.

".breathe." I stuttered. I could feel the heat of his body through my top. He was a nice temperature. He was like a warm blanket.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm just so happy that you are here safe in my arms and that you are you again. We have been so worried about you Ness."

I wanted to stay in his arms as in them I felt safe and protected from everything. I had no right to feel this way. He was a close family friend. I had to bury these feelings deep inside where no one could hear them, even my dad and before I made a complete fool of myself. I needed to focus on someone who was more attainable. I would have to try my best to hide these thoughts from my dad.

"My parents don't know yet and I am dying to tell them." I said raising my eyebrows.

"Yes we should go. I can give you a ride." He offered.

"I can run fast enough. How many times have I beaten you when we have gone hunting?"

"Nessie, I will wager a bet that I can get you there much faster." He said rolling his eyes.

"Yes I know you wolves are freakishly fast but that doesn't mean you have to prove it all the time." I muttered.

"Just let me give a ride." He said exasperated now.

"Fine." I said giving in as I was anxious to get to the main house to see everyone and to see how Nahuel was doing.

Jake transformed into the russet brown wolf. His eyes were filled with the excitement that any form of speed bought him. He loved to run; it was his favourite part of being a wolf. I tentatively climbed on his back and let my legs fall on each side of him. Then we were flying and in what felt like seconds the main house came into view. When he came to a stop, I misjudged how tall he was and I fell down, landing on my rear. His black eyes were amused. I marched inside.

"Renesmee"

My dad was at the door before I could even get inside.

"Dad" I said jumping into his arms.

"I'm sorry we thought you were still sleeping. Otherwise we would have been there when you woke up."

"That's fine." I said

"You have your memory back." He said smiling at me.

"Yes I sure do." I breathed feeling so happy to be in my dad's arms again. He had always been like a force of nature in my eyes, as I couldn't think of one thing that could get past him or hurt him.

"It's wonderful to have you back." He murmured as he hugged me tightly.

My mom of course had heard our conversation and she was at my dad's side in a flash. My dad surrendered me to her.

"My Nessie is back." She said kissing me on the forehead "You are going to be fine and we are so happy honey."

The rest of my family had gathered around us now.

"This is certainly a great way to start off the day." Carlisle said smiling widely.

"Oh dear I need to show you how use your closet." Alice said as she gave my outfit the once over.

I felt self conscious, thinking that it could be annoying sometimes to have such a fashion forward aunt.

"What is wrong with my outfit?" I wondered.

"Well I suppose you will do for around the house but I think we need a shopping trip soon."

"Alice, when are you going to realise that one of you in the family is enough? We don't need a clone." My dad said laughing.

She stuck out her tongue at him.

I looked at the faces of my family, feeling as if I had woken up from a very long nightmare to find that all was right with the world again.

"Nessie, do you remember what happened that day?" My dad asked

My mom still had her arms wrapped around me; she was reluctant to let me go. I didn't want to be anywhere else.

"Not much of it, I just remember them calling me out of class and saying that there was some sort of emergency at home. Then I walked outsider expecting to see you or mom. Then I felt a sharp prick in my arm and I woke up over there with them."

"I still would love to know which one of them took you." My dad growled.

"Dad, it's all over now anyway." I said trying to calm him down.

Just then I spotted Rosy. I wriggled out my mom's arms and went over to her to find out how Nahuel was doing. She smiled weakly at me.

"How is your brother doing? Is he alright?" I asked her.

"Yes he is healing nicely. He should be fit to travel in a couple of weeks. Carlisle is amazing." She murmured.

I felt a little sad that they would be leaving so soon, as I hadn't really had a chance to get to know Rosy that well. It was actually nice to have some people around that were more like me than anyone in my family. They were hybrids too. It was probably the best way for everyone though. My dad would never trust Nahuel again and to be honest I wasn't sure if I would be able to trust him again either.

"Yes he sure is, years of practice." I said laughing.

"Nahuel has been asking for you. Would you go in and see him?"

I nodded and followed her to the guest room which they had placed him in. He was sitting up, propped against the pillows. His face lit up as he saw me and then he winced.

"Hey Nessie." He whispered.

"Nahuel are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine; just have to remember not to make any sudden moves."

"Rosy told me that you should be fit to travel soon."

"Yes we are going to go back home and I will leave you in peace like I should have done in the first place."

There was an awkward silence that followed. I wasn't sure what I should say. That it was fine that he had taken me unwillingly from my family. That is was alright that he had drugged me and made me his puppet.

"I don't expect your forgiveness but I just want to say how sorry I am for doing that to you and your family. I just want the best for you now and you have Jake so I won't get in the way of that."

"Nahuel you don't have to worry about me anymore, you just concentrate on getting yourself better. What do you mean I have Jake? He is a family friend but that's about it."

"Sorry of course, I shouldn't have said anything."

Nahuel was talking in riddles. I noticed that his eyes were starting to get droopy and so I left him to sleep. I mulled over what Nahuel had said. Could he have guessed my earlier thoughts about Jake that had overcome me unexpectedly? Ok I needed to stop thinking about this as my dad would pick up on it. I found Rosy and asked if she wanted to go for a walk. I was curious to find out more about their life.

"So tell me about where you live and your family?" I asked

"Well we live in a little village in Peru. There are the six of us and my father. My dad created all of us. There are five girls and Nahuel."

"Wow what must that be like for him?" I chuckled.

"I'm sure it must be hard on him but we are all his got."

"What is your father like?"

"Well to tell you the truth we aren't as close to our father as you are to yours. He is our creator and sees us more as companions than real family. It's mostly the six of us that stick together."

"I'm sorry about that. I can't even imagine what that must be like for you. I love my father with all my heart and I know he loves me the same way too."

"Yes you are really lucky to have you parents who love you so much and the rest of your family."

"I feel lucky to have them. Will you be alright to go back home?"

"Yes that is where I belong. I couldn't imagine living anywhere else." She said smiling "My sisters need me with them."


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**Here is chap 12 everyone **

**I really hope you enjoy it :0)**

**I will keep writing as long as you guys are reading and reviewing!**

* * *

"Well I'm sure it must be a little hard for him at times but he does have five mothers who all like to take care of him and of course there is my father who pays attention to him being the only son."

I looked at her closely. There was an edge to her voice that I had picked up on when she had mentioned her father.

"Are you sure that you want to go back?" I asked her seriously. It didn't seem like it to me.

"Yes I'm very sure."

"Okay, because if you need help or need to get away from your father, you must tell us."

"Thanks for the offer; your family has shown us great kindness. My life however is with them."

"I understand how you feel and I respect that but always remember you have options."

"Thank you Nessie."

"So what you survive on? Do you hunt animals like us in South America?"

Rosy looked at me sheepishly.

"Well we live on normal human food sometimes but mostly our diet consists of human blood."

"Wow so you hunt humans? I couldn't imagine doing that."

"Yes we do."

"Doesn't it play on your conscience?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes I suppose it does a little but my instincts always seem to win. I still can't understand how your family can live so close to humans."

"Well they have been shying away from human blood for years so it's like second nature for us."

"I guess that would be the case."

I looked at her thinking of how nice it had been having her around like a sister my age to talk to. Someone, who was just like me in a lot of ways, Rosy understood what it was like to be in between two worlds.

It took three weeks for Nahuel to be well enough to travel. Carlisle came and told us the good news.

"That's wonderful." I said glad that he was healing now but I would be sad to see them go.

While Nahuel had been bedridden, I spent most of the time with Rosy. I convinced her to try our way of hunting. My mom and dad came with us. We paused when we came across a herd of deer.

"That scent isn't nearly as desirable as a human one." Rosy complained wrinkling her nose. We all laughed.

"It does take some getting used to." I chuckled putting my arm around her shoulders "The carnivores smell better. I'm sure you have some really exotic animals where you are."

"Well I suppose I should give it a try. I can't believe you talked me into this." She said reluctantly and I left her so that she could move.

We let her lead us as she followed the scent and then they herd came into view. We were extremely silent as we watched the herd. Rosy was the first to go. She caught one easily and we were all too fast for the others.

As we walked back after we had all had enough, I asked Rosy how she felt about the hunt.

"Well you have given me something to consider, I will see how it goes at my home." She said smiling at me "My thirst isn't completely gone though."

"Yes the animals satisfy the thirst, but it doesn't take it away fully."

That night we had we had a farewell party for Nahuel and Rosy. Alice loved any excuse for a party. I wasn't in much of a mood to celebrate. I would put it on a brave face for them. Alice had pulled me into her bedroom before the party.

"I have something for you." She said her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Aunt Alice I really don't need any more clothes. I'm really all set."

"You need this dress." She informed me.

She pulled me into her walk in closet and made me sit on her little chair that she kept in there. Her closet was huge. It was stocked as well as a store. There were jackets, tops; any type of jeans, evening dresses and the shoes went on forever. Alice came back with a garment bag. She pulled the zip down slowly and in it was one of the most beautiful dresses I had seen. It was black with shades of sapphire blue in it. It was more sophisticated than anything else I owned.

My eyes widened as I looked at the dress.

"Still don't need any more clothes?" Alice said smiling triumphantly at me.

"Aren't I a bit young for that?"

"Well you are almost fully grown now; I think it will be ok for you to wear it. So come on before I get any older and try it on."

"I took the dress from her and slid it on. It was like a second skin. The dress was so soft and pretty. It showed a little bit of skin but not in a vulgar way. It made me look like an adult.

"This is the most perfect dress." I said almost in tears.

"I know I amaze myself with my eye for clothes." Alice said winking at me.

"Isn't this a bit much for tonight?" I said.

"You are probably right. Your birthday is coming up very soon though and you can wear it then. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like a great idea." I said though I didn't really have anyone else to invite to my birthday party besides my large family. I guess I would just have to make sure that I pretend to enjoy it as I knew my family would be disappointed if they threw me a party and I didn't really enjoy myself.

"Yes and we will make sure that no one sees this dress on you before your birthday."

"My dad will see it." I sighed

"No he won't get it out from me. I kept your mom's wedding dress a secret." She said as she ruffled my hair.

The party that night was a little bitter sweet for me. I mostly tried to keep up a happy façade. I struggled and I could see that my dad was watching me carefully. He could hear the confusion in my thoughts. I walked outside for some fresh air. I sank to my knees and I felt the tears roll slowly down my face. I was feeling so confused. I was feeling too much. Nahuel had told me that he loved me and I was sending him away. I was breaking someone's heart. Somehow that knowledge was deep inside me and I didn't like what I saw. Could I really blame Nahuel for the way he acted, just because he might have made the wrong choice? If I had been the person who was in love with someone like that wouldn't I have maybe acted a little crazy to try and be with that person? If you were so in love with someone there wasn't anything that you wouldn't do. I thought of my mom and dad. My mom had changed herself completely as she wanted to be with my dad forever and nothing else had been more important to her. I stayed on my knees and sobbed harder. Why couldn't I let go of this hatred I felt towards myself.

"Nessie." My dad's voice murmured in the darkness.

"Hey dad I'm alright, I just needed some time. I will come in a minute."

"I'm not leaving you when you are like this."

Great I couldn't have a private place in my head.

"Look Nessie, I'm doing the best I can here. Unfortunately this is the family you were born into."

I looked at him and I sighed.

"Sorry, you just have to know it can get a bit old at times when your father can hear your thoughts. Everything just feels so confusing right now. I feel like I'm being pulled in a whole lot of directions." I said and leant against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"There is just one thing that I want to say. You are in no way responsible for anything that has happened. Nahuel made his own choices and you can't help how you feel. I will not allow you to hate yourself for this."

"I feel so awful because he feels so much for me and I just care for him as a friend."

"There is nothing wrong with that Nessie. You have the right to feel what you do."

"Dad, do you think there is one person meant for everyone?"

His eyes tightened at my words. He didn't really want to answer.

"Nessie you are too young to start thinking about that."

"Says who?" I said standing up and putting my hands on my hip.

"Says your older and wiser father. You will have plenty of time to think about that."

"You haven't answered my question." I said folding my arms around my chest.

My dad chuckled.

"You are so much like your mother."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No not at all. Now to answer your question, I can only speak from my experience. From the moment I first looked into your Mom's eyes for the first time I knew that she was the one for me."

"Do you think it will happen for me and also Nahuel one day?"

"You are too young right now Nessie but yes I'm sure you will." He sighed as if there were something bothering him "And Nahuel will find someone who can love him the way he loves them."

I felt a little calmer after his words.

"Good I'm glad, shall we go back in? Your mother will start worrying where we are."

I nodded and put my arm through my dad's as we walked back inside. I hoped that my eyes weren't red and puffy. I put on my smile and chatted with Nahuel and Rosy. I would really miss having Rosy around as she was the closest I had come to having a sister. Nahuel was looking much better the bruises had faded from his face and he was walking easier now. It would take longer for his ribs to heal. I know Carlisle had taped them up tightly for him.

The next morning we all gathered to say goodbye to them. Rosy couldn't say enough how much she appreciated all our help. Nahuel was also truly grateful. She left saying goodbye to me for last.

"Goodbye my Nessie. Take care and we will see each other again. I will miss you little one."

"Bye" I choked "I'm going to miss you too."

She hugged me tightly.

Then I turned to say goodbye to Nahuel.

"Bye Nahuel, please be happy and look after yourself." I said sincerely.

"Bye Nessie, thank you for everything. You have a beautiful soul." He said and kissed my forehead.

Then they were off. I waited until we couldn't see them anymore. Then my mom took my hand gently and led me back to the house.

That night my parents tag teamed me about going back to school.

"Why can't you just home school me?" I challenged.

I wasn't eager to go back to school. I had been out of school for a while now and they would all wonder where I had been.

"There is no discussion, you are going back." My mom said.

"No I don't think I will."

"Nessie why are you so against going back. You are the one who wants more friends around for your birthday and that."

"It just feels weird to be going back after everything that has happened."

"I think it will be good for you to get back to some sort of normalcy in your life." My mom said gently.

"Mom I will never have a normal life." I said grinning at her.

My mom rolled her eyes.

"Nessie it will be good for you, go have some time with your friends. You want us to treat you like an adult then this is how you start to become one."

"Fine I will go but I won't enjoy any of it." I said

"Nessie what is worrying you so much about going back?" My dad asked.

"They are all going to ask questions about where I have been and I don't know what I should tell them."

"We have already taken care of that honey. We told them that you have been really ill and that you have only recovered fully."

"Wow I guess you have thought of everything then."

There was absolutely no excuse left for me not to go, crap.


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here is chap 13 everyone.**

**I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Rosy!!!**

**Thanks**

* * *

The first day of me going back to school loomed like an unwanted gift. I heard my mom's voice calling me softly. I hid my head further under the pillows, pretending that I couldn't hear her and that I was asleep.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen." My mom said, her voice getting louder now. I recognised the slightly annoyed tone, which probably meant that she knew I was awake. Did I really have to have vampires for parents? Apparently I wasn't going to get away with staying at home.

My mom pulled the pillows off me and the duvet.

"I really don't understand why you are acting like this."

'I just feel that home schooling would be a much better option for me."

"Nessie what's wrong with going to school? Are there some kids that are being nasty to you or something? You need to be around your friends."

"It's not my friends or anyone being nasty to me. To be honest, it is just really boring." I grumbled.

My mom gently moved my hair out my face. Her touch was gentle.

"Honey I know you are more advanced than the grade you are in but this is the age that you have to be so that no one becomes suspicious. Besides you have lovely friends there."

"Yes I know but I'm nothing like them. I have no idea where I belong. No matter how hard I try I will never be normal like them. I just want to know what it's like to be normal."

"You listen to me now, you belong with your family and we all love you very much. Your friends consider you perfectly normal; you can even ask your father about that one. You belong with them too if that's what you want."

"You have to say that, you're my mother." I mumbled.

"I give up, you aren't listening to me. I will leave you to get changed. I want you outside in 15 minutes tops."

I went to the window and looked outside. The sky was grey and the rain was pouring down. At least the weather matched my mood. I put on a pair of jeans, a long sleeved v neck sweater which was a royal blue and grabbed my thick rain jacket. I met my mom in the living room

"Ok I'm ready." I said

"Ok let's go, we can take the Volvo."

"Where is Dad?"

"Um he is busy with some errands I think." My mom said evasively.

We made it to school in no time, with my mom's cautious but fast driving."

"Try and have a good day. I will see you later."

"Thanks mom."

I started walking to the front entrance of the school when I noticed a russet wolf watching me intently. What was he doing here hiding in the forest? Luckily no one else had eyes like mine so he wouldn't get noticed easily. Did my family think I needed a body guard at school now? I muttered about not being able to do anything on my own. Without looking at him again I marched inside. Sometimes the way he looked at me was so protective like he would jump in front of a bus for me. I was immediately assailed by Lena.

"Nessie you're back." She said just about knocking me off my feet. I just managed to keep both of us upright.

"Yup I'm alive." I teased.

"We've all been so worried about you."

"I know I'm so sorry. I have been bedridden right up until this weekend."

"Yeah your parents told us, they wouldn't even let us talk to you on the phone."

"Yeah I wasn't up for much talking. I'm all better now though so fill me in on what's been happening at school. What have I missed?"

"Oh wow the biggest news is a new student that started yesterday. He is gorgeous to say the least but he doesn't seem to be interested in anyone."

A new student would hopefully make things a little more interesting around here. My friends didn't bore me but the school work certainly did.

"That's weird. So is he in any of our classes?"

"Yes in drama class."

Oh perfect, I grumbled silently thinking that was the one class I was most likely to make a fool of myself.

The day at school dragged and finally it was our last class for the day, which was drama. As I walked in with Lena, I noticed him immediately. He had shocking green eyes and tousled, bronze hair. He was tall and lanky. I couldn't take my eyes off him. He smiled a beautiful smile at me.

"You could have given me a little warning." I hissed to Lena.

"I told you he was gorgeous." She said smirking at me.

We took our seats. He took one behind us and I could hardly concentrate on what the teacher was saying about Shakespeare. Mercifully I wasn't called on to offer any input in the class today. Finally the class ended. I grabbed my bag and walked towards the hallway. I felt his hand touch my shoulder.

"Hey I'm Robert and you are?"

"I'm Renesmee, Nessie for short."

"In case you didn't know I'm kind of new here. I haven't seen you around either actually."

His lips were mesmerising as he spoke.

"I noticed, yeah I've been ill so I have been at home."

"Oh well I'm glad to see you are all better. Anyway it was nice to meet you Renesmee." He said and then he left me standing in the hallway. Lena had her mouth hanging open.

"I don't believe it; trust you to be the first person that he decides to speak to." Lena said as we walked arm in arm outside. Of course my mom was waiting for me and this time my dad was with her.

"Bye Nessie." Lena sang as she made her way to her parent's car.

"Bye I'll see you tomorrow."

I slid into the Volvo, Robert filling every part of my mind.

"Hi, did you have a good day?" My mom asked.

"Yes, it was alright thanks."

"It seems that it was more than alright." My dad chuckled.

I glared at him darkly.

"What happened?" My mom wondered as she looked at my dad confused.

"There is a new student named Robert, I don't know if I like him." My dad informed her.

No secrets in this household I grumbled.

"Why when you don't even know him?" I muttered "So Dad where were you this morning."

I figured we needed a subject change.

"I'm sorry sweetheart I wanted to be there but I had a few errands this morning." My dad answered winking at my mom. So he was allowed to have his secrets.

School was a lot more interesting with Robert around. He had moved here from California. I was sure that the weather must be a complete change for him. He started sitting with us at lunch break and became more comfortable with me and my friends. I had bought up the subject of my birthday with everyone as I wanted them to come over to celebrate with me. It was just going to be a dinner with the family but it would be nice to have my friends with me as well. They all gave me evasive answers though. I wondered what was up with them. Surely my friends wanted to be there for my birthday. I asked Robert to come and he said that he would try his best to be there. My family weren't giving me any details either which was kind of frustrating. I was turning seven, as a hybrid I was officially grown even though I had only been around for that many years. I looked sixteen though which made things a little confusing.

The night before my birthday arrived and still nobody seemed too worried about it. As I slept I dreamt that it was my birthday and I was sitting at the big dining room table in the main house, in the beautiful dress that Aunt Alice had bought me. I was waiting and waiting but no one came. I woke up startled. I scolded myself for letting my imagination get away with me. I knew my family would never let my birthday go unnoticed. I got dressed in a skirt and pale pink top. The sun was actually shining weakly, which I took as a good sign. Today would hopefully be a lovely day. My parents weren't in the house so I figured everyone must be waiting for me at the main house. As I walked into the main house, I was greeted with a chorus of "Happy Birthday." My parents were the first to reach me. Then the rest of my family enveloped me in hugs and kisses. Alice was practically bouncing. She loved days that we had an excuse to celebrate. Then Jake was there and he had me in his arms. It felt really safe and comfortable in his arms.

"Happy Birthday Nessie." He sang.

"Thanks." I said grinning.

"Nessie you can open your gifts tonight." My mom said.

"Sure." I said a little disappointed.

"You don't have to wait for mine honey?" Jake said handing me a little silver bag which was made of the softest fabric.

My dad rolled his eyes but I was excited to open my gift. I pulled it open and a little silver charm bracelet fell out onto my hand. It was really delicate and beautiful. I looked more closely at the charm that was on the bracelet. It was a beautiful carved miniature wolf. It was so detailed and I loved it. There was a little heart charm on the bracelet too. I could see my dad was a little upset about the gift Jake had given me for some reason that I didn't understand.

"Thank you so much Jake, I adore it." I said hugging him again.

I went to school wearing my charm bracelet and my friends were waiting outside for me and they wished me and handed me a card that they had all signed. Inside the card was a note saying that I had a plane ticket to Cancun, Mexico.

"You bought me a plane ticket!" I said excitedly.

"Yes we all pitched in as we are all going on vacation there and we are going to have a blast." Lena said enthusiastically.

"Thank you so much everyone." I said feeling overwhelmed at the gift "You all are coming for dinner tonight right?"

"We will do our best to drop by." Lena said dragging me to our first class.

The trip sounded like an awesome idea and I was really excited but could I hold out for a week without any blood to sustain me? There was no way my parents would let me go though without them. I really wanted more than anything to go but I hoped that my parents would finally give me a little bit of freedom. I didn't hold up much hope for my parents' reaction but there was no harm in trying I guess.

I told them when I got home about the present that my friends had organised and I pleaded with them to let me go. I gave them my best begging face.

"Nessie I don't think it's a good idea sweetheart." My mom said soothingly.

"Please mom, it's my birthday present and how do you think they will feel if I don't go when they have put it all together. Lena's parents will be there anyway."

"I don't care if her parents will be there. You are not going there without us." My dad growled.

"This is so unfair, when are you ever going to give me some freedom. Are you going to keep me locked in a cage forever?" I said seething.

My mom put her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry you are upset but you have to understand that the rules are a little different in our world. Please I want you to enjoy today of all days."

"Nessie we will discuss this again tomorrow." My dad informed me.

"Fine." I mumbled as I walked away from them

I was assailed by Alice who dragged me to the bathroom and began pulling her expert fingers through my bronze hair. She pulled my hair into a side sweep and put a little make up on me. Then it was time for me to put my dress on.

"Well how do I look?" I asked nervously.

"You look breathtaking, I'm a genius." Alice sang and pulled me down the stairs. Over and above my intake of breathe, at the transformation that the living room had undergone, I heard gasps as I came into view.


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here is chap 14 everyone.**

**I really hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think.**

**Oh and let me know if you are interested in Robert's character. Did you want to know more about him?**

**Thanks**

* * *

I looked at the shocked expression on their faces which had followed their gasps, as I made my down the stairs. My Dad's face seemed to be angry for some reason and I wondered why. I was just walking down the stairs and I hadn't done anything wrong that I was aware of.

"What?" I asked them confused.

"It's just that you look so beautiful honey." My mom murmured.

"Thanks Mom." I said smiling widely.

I noticed then that my Dad was glaring at Alice. She sighed and turned towards him.

"Just spit it out Edward." She said warily.

"Renesmee is only seven and you have dressed her like a twenty year old."

"Your daughter is growing up Edward besides I think that I know slightly more about fashion than you do."

"I happen to love my dress." I told my Dad, feeling slightly peeved that he was unhappy with how I was dressed. He was so overprotective.

"You're my only daughter.' My Dad said softly.

"Dad please just let me be."

He pulled me into a fierce hug.

"My little girl is growing up too fast."

I rolled my eyes and looked around the room. The whole place was done up like a night club.

"What is all this?" I asked excitedly.

"Welcome to your surprise Birthday party." My mom said grinning at me.

"Thanks everyone, wow a party. You all have been keeping secrets for me." I said accusingly.

"Surprises are always fun." Alice said winking at me.

"So who all is coming?"

"Well your friends are just arriving." My Dad said heading to the door. I followed him feeling so overwhelmed that everyone had planned this whole party for me. I greeted Lena, Hollie, Casey, Ashley, Karen and then my eyes widened when I saw Robert. He was looking gorgeous in a pair of faded blue jeans and v neck grey sweater. They showed off his muscular arms in a very appealing way. As he leant in to hug me, I caught his scent which suddenly overpowered me. It filled every part of my mind. It was a delicious smell and it made my throat burn. I had been around plenty of humans and their smell had never affected me in this way before. My Dad was there in a flash. He was the epitome of calm as he led me away from Robert.

"It is time for you to open your presents."

I put on an appropriate expression, though I was still trying to figure out why I had reacted that way to his scent. I needed to talk to my Dad and I wanted to talk to Aunt Alice to see if she could see anything happening to Robert if I was around him. My mom handed me a round jewelry box. I opened it and my mouth fell open. Inside there was a silver necklace with a heart hanging from it. Inside the heart was a single sapphire. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen.

"Thank you so much, I really love it." I said giving my parents a hug.

"Wow that is beautiful Ness." Lena said admiring it.

My mom helped me put it on. I also got sapphire earrings to match the necklace from the rest of my family. They were perfect. I had also got a cd of my dad's compositions that he had written with the piano. The family had also gotten a karaoke machine for us to enjoy at the party which I thought would be really fun. After everyone had finished dinner, well the humans at least, we made our way to the dance floor. There was even a deejay, who played the latest songs for us to dance to. We all had fun trying to outdo each other in singing with the karaoke machine. My Mom refused to get up there, not even my Dad's smoldering eyes worked on her. I managed to get free minute to talk to Alice.

"Can you see me doing anything bad to Robert?" I asked her anxiously.

"No Ness, though you know for that for me you are a blind spot but I can see his future and he is perfectly fine. He actually looks more than fine to me. Now calm down and enjoy your party."

"Thank you." I answered relieved and gave her a hug. I returned to where everyone was gathered and Rob grabbed my hand and led me outside. I was glad to get some fresh air. Robert and I sat on the bench outside. I had to admit that I was attracted to him but I wasn't sure if my parents would even allow me to even date. They were very overprotective. They needed to let me figure things out for myself. I looked into Rob's blue/grey eyes which were studying me intently. He took my hand and placed it gently in his.

"Nessie I really enjoy being around you and I think you are one of the most beautiful girls that I have ever met."

"Um thanks and I think you are pretty awesome too." I said sheepishly as I was feeling so nervous and I wasn't sure why.

"Will it be alright if I kissed you right now?" He asked looking just as nervous as I was.

My heart started pounding. I probably had five seconds before my Dad was out here.

"Sure." I said.

This would be my first kiss, well at least the first one that I had a choice in not at all like what happened with Nahuel.

He leaned in closer and I could feel his warm breathe blowing against my lips. Then I caught that intoxicating scent again of his blood, which caused my throat to burn again. I had to control those instincts. I didn't want to do anything that I would regret. I tried to not breathe so that his scent wouldn't affect me as much. His lips just barely touched mine when I heard someone approaching just behind us.

"Get away from her now!" he growled.

I watched with wide eyes as Jake walked towards us looking murderously angry. He looked huge and scary. What was he doing? How dare he speak to Robert like that?

Robert jumped up from the bench and backed away from me. I caught his hand to stop him from going any further.

"What is your problem?" I said glaring at Jake.

"Your father sent me to look for you and it seems like I just got here in time." He said and I could feel the anger rolling from him.

"I don't need to be babysat every minute." I shouted at him, my anger reaching its boiling point.

He ignored me and turned to Robert.

"I think you better leave." He threatened.

Robert was watching this whole scene with shocked eyes too.

I didn't give him a chance to answer.

"Robert you are not going anywhere, this is my birthday and I want you to stay." I said on the verge of tears. They were ruining everything. There were other emotions evident on Jake's face which I couldn't fathom.

"Nessie would you rather your father come and get you?"

"This is ridiculous, you are overreacting!"

"Look Nessie I think I better go." Robert said awkwardly.

"No we are going." I said grabbing his hand and led him away from Jake.

"You aren't going anywhere with him." Jake snarled.

"Yes I am and you are not my father."

I looked back to see if Jake was following us but to my surprise he wasn't. He was probably going to go to get my father or he probably heard everything anyway and was already outside I thought bitterly.

"I'm sorry about that Rob; my family can be a little crazy sometimes."

"Don't worry about it, you will always be their little girl and they just want to protect you." He said kindly.

'Yes I guess but they need to see that I'm grown up now and that I can think for myself."

'So where were we?"

"Well I believe you were about to kiss me." I said softly.

He smiled and pulled me towards him. He held me around my waist. His lips ever so gentle finally met mine. I lost myself in the moment completely until my dad's perfectly serene voice sounded in my ears. Besides that it was the most perfect kiss. I couldn't imagine it getting any better than that.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I want you out here right now."

I pulled away reluctantly from Rob's delicious lips.

"I suppose I better go." I grumbled.

I kept my hands in Robert's as I was old enough to have a boyfriend and they would just have to deal with their own fear of me getting older. To be honest I wasn't sure if we were in a relationship. I mean just because we had shared a kiss, did that mean we were officially together? My dad was waiting impatiently for us. I knew that it must have been hard for him not be able to use his inhuman speed with all my human friends here. I was glad that he had to behave in a normal way I thought smugly.  
'Robert can you please give us a minute, everyone is inside waiting to cut the cake." My dad said politely. Rob gave me a sympathetic look before disappearing inside.

"Renesmee I will not tolerate this behavior from you. You are far too young still."

"You are taking this way too far. I'm sorry if you are so upset that I'm growing up but the truth is I am and you have to see that."

"Why are you determined to grow up so quickly? You have plenty of time, why the rush?"

"I'm not rushing anything, it just happened. Now if you don't mind I'm going back inside to my friends."

"This conversation is not over." My dad grumbled.

I walked inside and my dad followed soon after. I blew out the candles on the designer cake that Aunt Alice had ordered. My dad put on a good show and so did I.

I walked my friends out when everybody was ready to leave. They all raved about how amazing the party had been. I thanked them all for coming and surprising me with a great evening. Lena kept giving me questioning looks. I could see she was dying to know the details of what happened with Robert. I knew she would bombard me the moment I walked into school on Monday. Robert gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, obviously not wanting to risk anymore than that with my fathers eyes boring into the both of us.

I didn't speak to my dad for the rest of the night or Jacob. I was too angry at the both of them. My mom came to say goodnight.

"Don't be too angry at your father, he loves you more than you know and Jake too." She said brushing my gently out of my face.

"He takes it too far sometimes." I retorted.

"Well despite that, I hope you had a lovely birthday sweetie."

"I did thanks." I said smiling at her.

"So are you going to tell me anything?" She asked innocently.

"You probably know everything from Dad and Aunt Alice anyway." I mumbled.

"Well I want to hear it from you."

"Well it was really incredible. I really like Robert and it was a perfect kiss." I said as my mind wandered back to that moment.

My mom laughed

"Well I'm glad to hear that your first kiss was prefect like mine was with your father." My mom said as her eyes misted over.

"Earth to mom." I teased.

"Sorry." My mom said sheepishly "Look Ness, I think maybe you need to speak to Jake in the morning. He looked pretty upset about what happened."

"Why should I be the one to talk to him? He knows that he overreacted."

"Yes but you both need to sort things out. I know you will do the right thing." My mom said kissing me on the cheek.

Fantastic so was I a terrible person if I didn't do the right thing!


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here is chap 15 everyone. I hope you enjoy.**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**I have a question. Do you want a chapter in Edward's or Jakes POV. To find out more about their conversation**

**and to find out what Jake is feeling?**

**Let me know in the reviews thanks**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I had calmed down a little. I realized that I needed to sort things out with my Dad and Jake. I didn't want to stay on bad terms with them. I stretched and made my way into the living room. My Dad wasn't anywhere to be found. It was just my Mom.

"Morning sweetheart."

"Morning Mom." I said stifling a yawn.

"Can I get you anything?"

"I am actually feeling quite thirsty." I said as the burning in my throat was all I could think about.

"What can I get you to drink?"

I looked at her amused.

"Um, it's not that kind of thirst. I need to go hunting, that's what I meant." I said laughing.

"Oh right of course, we can take a trip out today."

"Yes I think that will be a good idea. I have also decided to take your advice and make peace with Dad and Jake."

"Good that's the daughter that I know and love." My mom grinned at me.

"Sure, sure." I said and went to go change.

I normally liked to put on a comfy pair of sneakers and jeans to go hunting in, with a sweater to keep me warm. Sometimes it annoyed me that I had certain human vulnerabilities.

Jake didn't come hunting with us, which must mean that he was really upset with me. When we got back I promised myself that I would go and make things right with him again. My Dad seemed a lot calmer this morning too. I could see that I was forgiven for the most part, at least from him.

"Do you think Jake is around here somewhere?" I asked my Mom when we got back from our hunt. He was pretty mad at me last night."

"Yes I'm sure he will be. You two will sort things out, don't worry honey."

I walked outside and went to the edge of the forest where my favorite spot was. I called out softly.

"Jake can we talk please?"

I knew he would hear me from quite a distance away. I waited for a few minutes and then the russet brown wolf was there. His eyes were black pools of sadness.

'Thanks for coming, can you please phase back so that I'm not having this conversation by myself?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm and casual.

He rolled his eyes at me and disappeared behind a huge tree. He was back in an instant in a pair of sweatpants.

"What do you want Renesmee?" He said bitterly.

His words were harsh and they cut right through me.

"Well Jacob, I want to apologize for getting so angry last night. I just felt that you and my Dad were overreacting. Your temper was uncalled for last night."

"Well thanks for the apology." He answered.

I waited in stony silence for him to say more but he just kept quiet.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" I asked him in disbelief.

"I hope you are happy with Robert." He finally said.

My eyes narrowed, where was this anger coming from? This was more than him just caring for me as a younger sister. For an instant I wished that I could read minds like my Dad.

"Jake what is going on? Why are you reacting so strongly, to all of this?" I demanded

He wouldn't meet my eyes. I tapped my foot in irritation as I waited expectantly.

"Well I feel very protective of you and I don't like that Robert."

"You don't even know him, how can you not like him? I appreciate that but you are not my parents and that isn't your job."

"My whole life is about you?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused. His words didn't make sense.

"Nessie, we are connected in ways that you don't understand."

"Well here is a thought, why don't you help me to understand?"

He was silent again for a long time.

"Jake?" I urged.

"I promised myself that I would wait before I told you but I don't know if I can hold out for much longer when I have to watch you with..." He trailed off.

"Watch me with who, Jake? What does this all mean?"

He put his hands on my shoulders and an electric shock ripped through me.

"You might want to sit down for this."

I was born into the supernatural world; I wondered if there was really anything that could top that.

I watched him with weary eyes. I took a seat on the bench we were standing near too and where Robert and I had been interrupted.

I held my breath as I waited.

"Jacob, no!" My Dad shouted as he came into view. I turned towards him.

"We are talking Dad; can't you please give us a minute?"

"Ness deserves to know everything."

"Nessie is our daughter and we will decide when the time is right. You are doing this for selfish reasons." My dad argued.

"What don't I know?" I asked glaring at the both of them.

"Nothing important, that you need to know this very minute." My Dad said glowering at Jacob.

"No my whole life has been one huge secret because of what we are. I would like to know what is going on right now."

"Nessie I understand this must be hugely frustrating for you but please trust me on this. You will know everything, just not yet." My Dad said, his eyes boring into mine, silently pleading with me to let this go.

"Fine I will leave the subject alone for now." I relented "but then I want to go on this trip with my friends."

I folded my arms across my chest anticipating the onslaught.

He sighed deeply

"Alright you can go but we will talk to your Mom about it first. You are not going alone. We won't interrupt your time with your friends but we will be in the area, keeping an eye out."

"I can't believe you." I shouted.

"Take it or leave it. You just have to deal with the fact that you have parents who care so much."

I stalked away from them and went to find my mom. Maybe she would be on my side in this.

"Your Mom won't let you go alone either." My Dad called after me, his voice now with a hint of amusement. Jacob and my Dad were infuriating. I figured my mom would be at the main house. I walked in and slammed the door behind me.

"What's wrong Ness?" My mom asked flitting into the living room. Her eyes narrowed as she took in my expression.

"I take it things didn't go to well."

"Dad and Jacob are really infuriating." I muttered.

"What did they do?"

"Jacob was about to tell me something important. Dad interrupted saying that I must not know yet. He refused to budge. Then I asked if I can go on that trip with my friends, if I left the subject alone for now. Dad told me that we would discuss it with you first but that I'm not allowed to go alone." I said summarizing the conversation and feeling angry all over again.

"Ok well to tell you the truth I'm glad that your Dad stopped Jacob."

"I knew you would take his side." I shouted interrupting her as I should have known what she would say.

"Renesmee you better calm down or else this topic won't even be open for discussion." My mom threatened in an eerily calm voice.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"I agree that it is too early for you to know everything. I know you don't exactly have a normal family but I still want you to have as much of a normal life as we can provide. I don't want you to be in such a hurry to grow up." My mom said pulling me into a hug.

"Mom it's just that I want you all to trust me more. I can be responsible and look after myself."

"Nessie we do trust you but let's just take this one step at a time okay?"

"Whatever." I muttered as I walked out.

I wanted to get away from everyone who wasn't human. I thought of maybe calling Robert but I knew that wouldn't sit well with my parents and they would stop the trip with my friends all together. I started running, not sure where I was going to go but I just wanted to be anywhere else. I ran as fast as I could but my Dad was faster and he caught me.

"Let me go Dad." I growled when he held onto my wrist and he was much stronger than me.

"No you want to be treated like an adult then start behaving like one."

"None of you will listen to me."

"Of course we will, now come inside and we will discuss this properly." He said taking me into his arms "I hate this, let's not be angry at each other."

I could see how upset he was and that I was hurting him.

"I'm sorry; I just was really hoping that this birthday would be a turning point and that you both would let me have more freedom. I also hate you not telling me what is going on. I want to know what Jake was talking about."

"Nessie all I'm asking is for a little patience. Yes you look a lot older than you are and you are more mature than most people I know, the past couple days being an exception." He said grinning at me "You are still young and there is still going to be some boundaries for you."

We walked inside and my mom was waiting for us.

"Have you calmed down?" My mom asked.

I looked at her sheepishly and nodded.

"Good, now we are quite happy to let you go on this trip with your friends but we will be nearby and we won't interfere at all."

I narrowed my eyes at the innocent expressions on my parents' faces. Somehow I wasn't sure if they could stop themselves. Them not interfering, that would be a first I thought. I guess it was my only option as I really wanted to go with my friends.

"Fine I accept the terms, but do you promise the next time I could have maybe a little more freedom?"

"We will consider it as objectively as we are capable of." My Dad chuckled.

Monday morning, Lena was waiting impatiently and pounced as soon as I walked in the school.

"Calm down Lena." I teased, laughing at her.

I pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Ok tell me everything!"

"Well we were about to share our first kiss when Jake showed up really angry and he told Robert to leave." I told her.

"What was his problem?" Lena asked surprised.

I had been just as confused by his reaction as she was.

"I have no idea but his temper, caused my anger flare up and I walked away from him, holding Robert's hand."

A smile spread across her face.

"Yes and then what happened?" She asked eagerly.

"Then he kissed me." I said grinning.

"What was it like? Is he a good kisser?" She asked me seriously.

"Yes it was perfect."

"Ness you are one lucky girl. He has to be the hottest guy in school."

"There is more to him than just his looks." I muttered.

"That's awesome; well I like the two of you together."

"Gee thanks, now let's get to class." I said tugging her arm so that we could get to English.

Robert was already sitting at the desk next to mine. I smiled widely and took my seat. My attention was totally focused on him. I hadn't realized that Miss Emerson had started the class already.

"Miss Cullen and Mr. Pattinson I do hope we aren't interrupting anything."

I blushed furiously and immediately forced my eyes to look at my notebook.

"Not at all Miss Emerson." I answered embarrassed.

She gave us one more disapproving look and carried on with the class.


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi Everyone**

**Here is chap 16.**

**I put it in Jacob's POV just for Lissy hahaha :)**

**I really hope you enjoy it!!!**

**So enjoy getting in Jacob's head for a chapter :)**

* * *

I was pacing up and down, trying really hard to control my anger. My feet were moving on their own. I was barely aware of anything. The jealousy and rage was clouding my judgement. It was eating away at me and it had been unbearable when I had seen her about to kiss that... that little boy. She belonged with me and I had so desperately wanted to tell her everything but her father had to be so fast and put a stop to it. What was so bad about telling her? How had I let this happen? Becoming friendly with a bunch of vampires, our mortal enemies, wasn't exactly normal behaviour for our kind. I suppose I couldn't really consider them enemies anymore. The treaty was even more intact now and there was the fact that my best friend Bella had become one of them and I loved their daughter more than anything in this world. It was Bella and Renesmee that had bought the two families together and in a lot of ways I liked the way things were now. The day that Renesmee had been born, was a day that I would never forget. The day had turned out differently than I had expected.

I had wanted nothing more than to kill the monster that had ripped its way through its mother piece by piece. The moment I had stared into those brown eyes, my whole world had shifted. It was that little girl that held me to this Earth. I had never dreamed that I could love a person so much. All the pain I had felt over Bella had left me completely. I finally knew that feeling of peace that every wolf who had imprinted felt. I didn't have to feel envious anymore of the calm and contentment that was evident on their faces. It wasn't hard in the beginning as there had been no romantic feelings then. It was all just about her being safe and happy. Now as this birthday approached and I had watched her grow more and more beautiful every day, it was harder for me to bury these stronger feelings. The pain I had felt when I had seen her with Robert had overwhelmed me. I wanted so badly to be the one holding her in my arms. I wanted to protect her from everything that might harm her. I imagined what her lips would feel like against mine.

"Jacob, please keep your thoughts about our daughter to yourself. " Edward murmured as he interrupted my pacing.

"Sorry." I muttered. I thought I was alone out here. I should have figured with the mind reader I could never be truly alone in my head.

"I can hear you from miles away." He answered, the amusement barely disguised in his voice.

"Well I wish you could block me out sometimes. What can I do for you?" I grumbled.

He must have a reason if he had come looking for me.

"We need to talk Jacob."

"Yes we do! Why did you stop me from telling Nessie?" I asked accusingly.

He sighed deeply.

"You want to tell Nessie, because you find it hard seeing her with someone else. Let her make her own decisions with regards to who she loves. She will see you the way you want when the time is right. Yes Nessie needs to know the truth but right now she wouldn't know what to do with the fact that you both share this powerful connection. Give her time Jacob and things will work out. I know that no one could love her more except Bella and myself."

In some ways I knew he was right but that didn't make it any easier.

"Thank you Edward I will try and be a little more patient. You know that has never been my strong point though."

He chuckled.

"Yes I know that all too well."

"Oh one other thing, I want to come on this trip, to keep an eye on Nessie."

"Both Bella and I will be there; there is no need for you to come as well. We have it covered."

There was no way that I could be away from her that long.

"Jake it is only a week."

I glared at him.

"Fine but you stay out of it and Renesmee must not know that you are there." He relented.

"No problem I am capable of doing that."

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. I ignored him.

"Somehow I doubt that." He muttered.

He finally left me alone then. Well about as much as I could be with him and his precious gift hanging around. I decided to go and look for Nessie then. Our past couple of conversations had just been full of anger and I wanted to try and change that. I found her in the main house and as usual she took my breath away. Her beauty filled my vision.

"Nessie can we talk please?"

"Oh now you want to talk." She growled.

"Look I don't want us to be at odds anymore. Please can we just take a walk outside?" I pleaded with her.

My pleading obviously worked as she made her way angrily to the front door.

"What is it Jake? You have something else that you need to yell at me about?" She asked glaring at me.

"Hey, slow down there. I know things have been bad between us lately but I'm here to apologize."

Nessie looked at me, her expression incredulous. This was obviously the last thing she had expected me to say.

"Wow that is really unexpected." She breathed.

"I know that I have been acting crazy recently and you don't deserve it. I have a hold on myself and I just want to say that I'm really sorry." I said grinning at her.

"Well thanks Jake, I was just so confused about where the anger was coming from. "

"Please forgive me, I just care so much about you."

In one swift movement Nessie had her arms around me and the usual electric shock ripped right through my entire body at her touch. I cautiously put my arms around her waist and held her gently. I wanted to prolong this moment, to never have to let her go. I knew we couldn't stand like this forever though and I was surprised when I was the first one to pull away.

"Of course I forgive you Jakie."

"Thanks Nessie, well hopefully things can be better between us now."

"Of course they will be as you are one of the few people I can count on in my life."

Nessie kissed me on the cheek then. My head was screaming that this was moving into dangerous territory. My heart was telling me that this was so right and as easy as breathing. This was the perfect girl was the love of my life. Her face moved slightly to the left and our lips were inches apart. I could feel her warm breath against my lips. I wanted to kiss her more than anything. Our lips inched even closer but the moment was interrupted by her phone ringing. I groaned inwardly as she rushed to answer it.

"Hey Robert." She sang.

I had to resist the urge to grab the phone and smash it into tiny little pieces.

"I'm good and you? She said cheerfully "Oh I would love to go, let me just run it by my parents."

Finally the conversation ended and she turned towards me.

"Robert wants to go see this new film that's out." She informed me, excitement colouring her voice.

"What do you see in that guy anyway? I grumbled.

How hard it was when you were so desperate for the person you loved to truly see you the same way you saw them.

"What do you have against Robert? You haven't even given him a chance." She muttered, narrowing her eyes at me and standing with her hands on her hips.

I held my hands up in surrender.

"No offense intended. I just have a feeling about him." I lied.

The only reason I didn't like him was the fact that he had the girl who was supposed to be with me.

"Oh you have a feeling, that's a really legitimate reason. Let me break up with him right now because Jacob has a feeling."

"Renesmee I'm just saying what I think. Won't you trust me on this?"

"I'm sorry Jake but I really like him and things are going well. You know that you are one of the people I love and I really want the two of you to get along."

I stared at her for a long minute.

"I don't think that is going to happen."

"I give up seriously. I'm going to find my parents to ask them about tonight. "She muttered and walked away. I didn't follow her. I had no desire to know if Edward and Bella would let her go with that... There wasn't a word good enough for what he was. I figured it would be a good time to go visit my family as I hadn't seen them in a while. Most of my time these days was spent with Renesmee although clearly she preferred Robert's company. The house was a flurry of activity when I arrived. It was only a couple of weeks until Rachel and Paul's wedding. My dad smiled as I walked in. He was being fitted for a tux.

"Looking good there Dad." I teased. I knew how much my Dad hated having to get dressed up.

"Thanks." He answered chuckling. "It's good to see you son."

"So how, are the wedding plans going?" I asked more out of courtesy than real curiosity.

"Everything is on track. Just the tuxes need to be sorted out. Rachel will probably corner you when she is back from the people who are doing her flowers."

"Wonderful." I grumbled.

"You should be more enthusiastic, this is your sister getting married."

As usual he was right but it was hard to be looking forward to Paul joining the family. I mean I was really glad that she was happy, although it would be wonderful if it was someone that the rest of the family really liked. Paul could still be pretty annoying sometimes but he had calmed down a little since he had met Rachel. I still wouldn't choose him as a brother in law.

"I know but I just wish that Rachel would do something simple."

"It is what your sister wants."

"Yes and we all know how Rachel is when she doesn't get her way."

My Dad laughed.

"How are the Cullens and Renesmee doing?"

I grimaced at his question. I was trying really hard not to think about one Cullen in particular.

"Jacob has something happened?"

He cut straight to the point as he usually did.

"No they are all fine." I grumbled.

"Then what's wrong?"

I sighed in defeat.

"Renesmee is growing up and it is hard for me to see her with other guys."

"Ahhh I'm sorry but you know that she needs to make her own choices and she will in time realize that you are the one she wants to be with. Let her enjoy life for a while and choose her own way. Give her some time."

It was exactly the same thing as Edward had said. I wish I could be as sure as they seemed to be.

Rachel arrived then and we couldn't continue the conversation.

"Oh good you are here. I'm glad that I didn't have to call." Rachel said breathlessly.

"Yes I'm here."

Once they were done with my Dad, they started on me. I was prodded and poked as I got fitted for my tux. I didn't complain at all as I knew that this was really important to her and I wanted this to be everything that she wanted.


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N:**

**Here is chapter 17. I really hope you enjoy it.**

**I won't keep you hanging on too long I promise lol.**

**Please review thanks!!! :)**

* * *

As I packed my bag for Mexico, my mind replayed the evening I had spent with Robert. I was pleasantly surprised that my parents were letting me see him more often. I really felt as if they were finally trusting that I could handle myself. At school the only thing that we were all talking about was the trip. Alice had taken me shopping. There was no way my fashion forward aunt was going to let me go away without the perfect holiday clothes. She wouldn't let me use any of the clothes that I had in my cupboard. Alice insisted that everything had to be new. The new clothes were gorgeous and colorful, I loved them. I was excited to wear them. I hadn't seen Jake around that much but I knew he must be busy as it was Rachel and Paul's wedding soon. I figured he was busy helping out. We were all invited and I was sure that it would be a beautiful day. I wish I had seen my parents get married. I would have loved to have been part of it. My Dad was abnormally moral for a vampire and he had insisted on them getting married first before they had given themselves completely to one another. I had only seen photos of the wedding. It still felt weird to see my Mom as a human in the photos. I had only really ever known her as a vampire.

"Are you just about packed honey?" My mom asked as she walked in.

My bedroom was a mess with all my new clothes strewn across the bed. In truth I wasn't anywhere near finished.

"Um sure. It won't take me too long."

"Well hurry honey as we don't want you to miss your flight."

"Well between a household of vampires and numerous fast cars I don't think we have to worry about being late."

"True we do have that on our side." My mom said chuckling.

We did eventually make it to the airport. It was crowded and I was relieved when we were finally seated. My parents were on a different flight to us. They were going to arrive a little later than us. I sat in economy class with my friends, which I didn't mind. I would have plenty more times to enjoy first class if my family had anything to do with it. We chatted excitedly the whole flight. I was really looking forward to this trip. Lena's Mom was coming along with us just to keep an eye on things and of course my parents but no one else knew that. My legs were stiff when we landed. I was glad that we were finally able to move around. We went to collect our bags and my anticipation increased rapidly as we walked outside in to the bright sunlight. There had been one thought I had been very careful to keep from my parents. The fact that Robert was coming on the trip with us, I had kept from my parents. We had planned it out very carefully. Robert had taken a different flight and everything. Robert was arriving a little later. Now there was nothing my Dad could do as he wasn't technically supposed to be here. He wouldn't be able to hear my thoughts until he arrived here anyway. I knew they would probably stay near to where we all were. Maybe I should feel guilty about deceiving them but they had nothing to worry about as Robert and I were only at the kissing stage. The sun warmed my skin as we walked outside. The sky was a beautiful blue. We were going to be staying in a villa which was just on the beach. This was going to be a real vacation. The Villa was enormous and open. The light streamed through and the view was breathtaking. It had six bedrooms and a huge country kitchen. Lena's mom was staying with us but in a separate section. She was quite happy to let us do our own thing. We turned on some music and began to get into the holiday spirit. I was anxious to get to the beach. I wanted to feel the sand beneath my feet and to feel the cool water. Lena's blue eyes were sparkling with excitement as she danced to her favorite song. Her blonde hair shone in the light that streamed through the windows. I was eager for Robert to arrive. I kept on glancing at the door every five minutes.

"Come dance with us." Lena shouted at me "You are like a lost little puppy; he will be here just now."

I looked at the door one last time and then I joined in the fun. Robert arrived almost an hour later. I was there in a flash as soon as I heard the doorbell. He was standing there with his beautiful smile and windswept hair. I could see the shape of his body underneath his t-shirt. I was in his arms immediately and I felt so happy that he was here with me. I heard a sigh behind me and I knew it would be Lena.

"What? You will feel the same way when you have a boyfriend." I protested.

"Yeah, yeah get a room." She teased.

I looked at her seriously for a moment.

"Your mom won't say anything about this right?"

Well even if she didn't say anything it didn't really help with a father who could read minds even at quite a far distance. I would tell them myself anyway when we got back home even though my Dad would already know as soon as he got here. It was too late now anyway.

"No my mom won't say anything, just don't do anything irresponsible now." Lena answered winking at me. The rest of the group chuckled at her words. I glared at all of them and then dragged Robert outside for a walk. I wanted some time alone with him. We strolled towards the beach hand in hand. We decided to go have something to eat at one of the restaurants that were right on the beach. The place had a relaxed vibe and we chose a table in the corner, away from everyone else. I was really starting to feel that I was on vacation. I realized my blissful feeling wasn't shared by Robert. All of sudden he had gone as white as a sheet. I wondered if he suddenly felt ill. He was completely rigid. I put my hand over his.

"Rob what is it? What's wrong?" I asked anxiously. I had never seen him like this before. He pulled his hand away from under mine.

"I just saw someone that I used to know." He said vaguely.

"It looks like something more than just that."

"Just drop it please Renesmee," He growled.

"Robert I just care about you. I can see that something clearly has upset you. So there is no need for you to snap at me like that."

His eyes softened when he looked at me again.

"You are so right. Please forgive me; I really didn't mean it. I was just unprepared to see her."

My eyes widened at his words. This was about another girl!

"Her?" I gasped.

"Yes, is it okay if we go somewhere else?"

"Sure." I whispered.

I followed him out and I noticed him pause, just a little as we passed a table with a girl who obviously was the one he was talking about. She had green eyes and dark, rich brown hair which sat perfectly on her shoulders. She was really beautiful; there was no doubt about that. I saw her expression change to one of shock when she locked eyes with Robert for the first time. I could feel the chemistry between the two of them in that split second. It was as if a fire had just started. It was tangible. There was a definite history between Robert and whoever this girl was. I waited until we were away from the restaurant before spoke to him. The curiosity was killing me.

"Please tell me who that was Robert!"

He wouldn't answer me but I wasn't giving up that easily.

"If this relationship is going to work, then we have to be honest with each other."

As I uttered those words what a hypocrite I was. I wanted him to be honest with me but I had not been truthful with him at all. I kept a much bigger secret from him. I did do it for his own safety but that still didn't make me any better than him. It would be disastrous if he knew about the secret world of vampires. I suppose that I couldn't be that angry at him as I had never asked him about his past. He could have told me who she was though, when I had asked. Robert carried on walking and I grabbed his arm to make him stop.

"Please talk to me."

"There is nothing to tell, we dated for a while and I was just surprised to see her here."

"That certainly didn't look like nothing." I argued.

"Renesmee I really don't want to talk about this please."

"Fine, but you can trust me. I am your girlfriend and you are pushing me away."

"I will talk to you but can we just go somewhere and forget this ever happened."

I nodded reluctantly and we found another quaint little place. The atmosphere was strained between us though. The afternoon had been tainted by the encounter. All we could manage was idle small talk.

The next couple days weren't much better. Robert refused to talk about her and I gave up asking him. He seemed quiet and thoughtful when I was with him. He also disappeared for a couple hours and I wondered where he was. I figured maybe he just needed some time to be alone. I hoped that he would eventually open up to me. I threw myself into having fun with the girls and I managed to even fool myself into believing that I actually was having a good time. We hung out at the beach, Lena and Karen had a good time chatting to a couple of the guys they had met. The weather was perfect. My thoughts kept drifting to Robert. I hated that he wouldn't talk to me and I wondered where he was. The girls were hungry so we decided to try a place that we hadn't been to yet. It was there that I saw him, virtually curled around her. They were smiling and laughing as if they were the happy couple who was on holiday. I was frozen in shock. I tried to lie feebly to myself, thinking that maybe they were just catching up. My thoughts were cut short though when he leaned in to kiss her, oblivious to everyone around them.

"What's going on Ness?" Lena asked. I just stood there, not able to find the will to move. Then she caught sight of what I had and she gasped.

"What the hell?" Lena growled, loud enough for a few people to hear and turn their heads. Robert turned as well and we locked eyes. I turned away from the guilt that was riddled all over him. I didn't want to hear his apology or his explanation. I wanted to run. I turned and walked out. When my feet hit the sand I began to run. I wanted to get away from him. I never wanted to see his face again. I wanted to float away in the sea, to be anywhere but here. I decided that right now might be a good time for me to try my hand at surfing. I wanted a distraction. For a moment I thought I saw a familiar pair of black eyes watching me as I ran. It was probably just my mind playing tricks on me though. It was bad enough that my parents were around the same area. My Dad was probably near enough to hear my thoughts but he was stuck inside until it was dark which gave me the time I needed.


	20. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey everyone here is the next chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoy it :)**

**Oh and if you were reading my Rob and Kristen story I have put on my profile, where I am posting the new chapters.**

**Anyway back to this story, please let me know what you think :)**

**If I have people reading I will caryy on with this story :)**

**Thanks for all the support, I really appreciate it!!**

* * *

The surfing instructor was pretty cute but I didn't pay much attention to that fact. I was eager to get out there in the ocean where I could hopefully feel free. The instructor whose name was Andy was patient but I wasn't. I was desperately trying to find my escape from the pain I was feeling. After a few tries I was standing upright on the board. I smiled widely as I realised that I was finally getting it.

"You are doing great." Andy said encouragingly.

"Thanks, it looks like I'm getting the hang of it." I answered eagerly.

"Yeah you are a fast learner but just start off slowly."

I nodded even though I had no intention of listening to his suggestion. I wanted to ride the waves, to feel the power of the ocean underneath my feet. I wouldn't let it get the better of me. I wanted to find the biggest wave so that I could forget everything else. Andy showed me a couple tricks and then he had to get to his next lesson.

"Be careful; don't go out too far before you are a bit more practiced at this. You will need a couple more lessons." Andy warned before he left. My desire to distract myself by being just a little reckless was too strong. I looked out at the ocean and my body prickled with my anticipation. The water wasn't calm which pleased me as it would make this a lot more fun. I carried the board to the edge of the water. I lay down flat on the board and let the waves carry me that way first. I was anxious to stand up and ride the waves standing up though. I kept my balance and waited. Then my heart pounded as the huge wave approached. I can do this, I told myself in an attempt to stay calm. I smiled and steadied myself. Then it all happened so fast, the wave crashed down on me and it was too strong. I clung to the board but the pressure was too much. I was flung off it and dragged forward at a breathtaking speed. The water pushed me around as if I was just a feather and it pulled me further away from the shore. I couldn't find the strength to right myself again. Then my head hit something hard and sharp as I was dragged deeper into the ocean. Then everything went black.

It was the oddest sensation. I felt my lungs burning as if they were on fire. Surely death wasn't supposed to be this painful. I wanted to be numb. I felt a little cheated to be honest. This pain was supposed to disappear. Then I felt something hot grab my arm and I was being pulled in another direction. The rocking motion continued. Then I felt heat all around me, as if I were being embraced by a warm blanket. It was safe and comforting and I wondered if I were finally getting to heaven. If it was then I wasn't complaining. At that moment I seemed to lose awareness again.

I opened my eyes slowly and wondered where I was. The bed wasn't familiar to me and neither was the room. I sat up quickly. Where was I? I lay down again and pulled the duvet over me as I suddenly felt cold. The door suddenly burst open and my Mom's face was a mixture of emotions. I couldn't understand what my Mom was doing here in heaven with me as I was the only one who had recklessly thrown away my life today. This was all so confusing.

"Nessie we have been so worried." My mom fretted as she came over to the bed. She pulled me into her arms.

"Mom." I whispered.

"Yes honey, you are safe now. We have Jake to thank for that."

"What is everyone doing here?" I asked

"Well." My Mom murmured sheepishly "Jacob came along with us to keep an eye on you."

I shook my head to try and calm my errant thoughts

"So I'm still alive! What happened? "

"Well Jake saw you run away from the restaurant and that you were upset. He followed you from a distance. He saw you go in by yourself and he dragged you out. Why would you do that Renesmee? Were you trying to kill yourself?" My mom asked; her eyes boring into mine. I gulped nervously; my Dad most likely knew everything by now. I had a lot of explaining to do. Just as I thought of him, My Dad materialised in the room. His eyes were carefully composed but I saw the edge of anger there. I gave him an apologetic look. I turned back to my mom.

"No I was not trying to kill myself. I just really needed a distraction."

"Well can you choose something next time, that won't necessarily almost get you killed. I can't even imagine what could have happened if Jake had not been there."

I could see how upset my mom was and I knew she would be sobbing right now if that were possible for her. I curled myself closer into her arms.

"I'm so very sorry." I whispered, apologizing to my Dad at the same time. He had his arms around us in the same second. It felt good to be safe in my parent's arms again. I had a lot to thank Jacob for and I would try and get a second alone with him so that I could say what I wanted to. They had always done their best to shield me and I appreciated them this minute more than I ever had before. Jake had always been there for me whenever ,I truly needed him. I felt a rush of warmth as I thought of my brave Jacob, who would do anything for me. My mom looked at me seriously again.

"Oh and another thing, don't think you are getting away with lying to your parents."

I glared at my Dad, as I had suspected he had told my Mom everything. My mom noticed my glare.

"Don't be angry at your father, he was right to tell me what you went ahead and did."

"It wasn't like we did anything you wouldn't have approved of." I muttered defensively. That was all over now anyway.

"Renesmee, I do not approve of you going behind our backs, so that you could go on holiday with your boyfriend, well ex boyfriend."

"If he ever sets foot near you again..." My Dad trailed off.

"Okay, okay I know I lied to you both but let's calm down here. " I said as I flinched at my mom calling him my ex boyfriend. I guess that what he was now. My mom looked at me with furious eyes before her expression finally softened.

"Well we have plenty of time to talk about this later. The main thing is that you are okay, for the most part. I swear Renesmee if you ever do anything like that to us again, we will lock you up and you will never be allowed outside alone again." My mom threatened.

I rolled my eyes at her exaggeration.

"Oh your Mom isn't exaggerating, she means it." My Dad murmured.

"Fine.' I muttered.

"So what did you tell my friends? They aren't supposed to know that you are here."

"We told them that Jake happened to be on holiday here too and that he is looking after you while we get a flight over here."

"I guess that will do, but Lena and everyone must be going crazy." I said panicking.

"Don't worry he assured them that you were fine. I asked Jake to call them."

My breathing returned to normal, as long as they weren't worrying about me. I knew one person who wasn't worrying about me, I thought sadly. I needed to try and get over him. I lay back against the pillow and my mom lay down next to me, wrapping her arms and the duvet around me.

"We were all so scared Ness; we came so close to losing you."

"I know Mom and I'm really sorry for being so stupid." I whispered.

I was really exhausted. I drifted again and I was aware of hushed voices in the background but I was too sleepy to hear them clearly and to make out the words. I wasn't sure how long I had slept for but when I woke up again, it was Jacob who was keeping me company. I knew it was him as he wasn't cold skinned like my parents. He was warm.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hello sleepyhead. You were getting cold so I offered to keep you warm."

"Thanks." I murmured groggily.

I owed Jake so much and I stared at him in awe.

"My pleasure, you certainly know how to give us all heart attacks and that isn't an easy thing to do when some people don't even have hearts."

I heard an amused chuckle from the other room, my Dad I guessed.

"Well in the literal sense they don't." Jacob said chuckling "But they still had one after what you did."

I smiled just a little.

"I know and I am sorry for scaring you all like that. Thank you Jake for everything... for pulling me out the water and all that you do."

"Anytime, but I would prefer to not have to repeat that experience."

"Ha-ha." I said punching him playfully on his shoulder.

I felt a little stronger so I ventured outside the bedroom. The three of them watched me with anxious eyes as if I would suddenly break. It got kind of annoying after a while. They didn't have to watch me like that. I was eager to get some fresh air and be outside again. My Dad's nostrils flared angrily as he caught my thoughts.

"Renesmee, you are staying right here where we can see you." He growled.

"Dad I won't do anything reckless, I just want to stretch my legs and take a walk."

"Fine then we will come with you, we can move around now as it is night."

"Dad is this really necessary?" I grumbled.

"Take it or leave it." He answered folding his arms.

"Fine then Mom can come with me." I said through my teeth.

My mom smiled sympathetically at me and we walked outside.

"Are you okay Renesmee?" My Mom asked softly.

"I'm fine Mom." I answered, trying to sound convincing. The awful memory of seeing Robert with that girl still lingered with me. The pain I had felt seeing it, had been incredible in that moment. It still was really overwhelming.

"What happened? Why did you need the distraction?" My Mom pressed.

I sighed in defeat.

"I thought that Robert loved me." I answered "But then I saw him with another girl from his past. I'm sure Dad told you all of this though. I just took off running and thought surfing would be a good idea to get my mind off him."

"Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry." My Mom murmured and then kissed me gently on my forehead.

"I will be alright; it is just hurts a lot." I said sadly.

"I know the pain you are feeling. He is an idiot for letting you go."

"Thanks but you are my mother and you have to say things like that. How do you know about the pain I'm feeling?" I wondered as I picked up on what she had said.

"Yes you are right about that but that doesn't make it any less true. Well I went through a painful time once."

"Haven't you always been with Dad?" I wondered.

"Ness, I think we should discuss this another time."

"Why?" I asked.

"Let's just leave that subject for now."

I nodded but I was truly curious about what my Mom had meant. I would broach the subject with her again. I fell back into my Mom's comforting arms and the sobs came. My mom led us back to the hotel room so that I could allow myself to go to pieces without curious strangers witnessing my pain. It seemed that my parents were keeping a few secrets from me and I was determined to know what it was.


	21. Chapter 19

**A/N :**

**Hey everyone!**

**First off let me apologize for it taking me so long to update.**

**Things have been crazy but I have already started writing the next chapter and so it wont be as long before I update again.**

**I really hope I still have readers for this story as I have a few plans still for what is going to happen in upcoming chapters.**

**Please let me know what you think**

**Thanks again for all the support.**

* * *

My Dad was on the phone when we walked back into the hotel room. I wondered who he was talking to. My question was soon answered though as I caught bits of the conversation. I turned to my Mom surprised.

"Are you leaving already?" I asked

"No honey all of us are leaving"

"No wait, I don't want to leave yet." I protested.

"What possible reason could you have, that would make you want to stay longer here?"

I tried to think of a good reason besides the real reason I wanted to stay but in truth there wasn't a rational excuse why I wanted to remain here. I wanted to see Robert again, to understand why. I needed some closure from him. My brain was still trying to deny what it had seen that day. Part of me still hoped that he would change his mind when he saw me again and that he would realise how much he loved me. I knew the fact that I wanted to see him again wouldn't go down well with my parents.

"I want to enjoy the rest of my trip and..."I trailed off.

"Renesmee I know what this is about, you are hoping to see him again. He hurt you in the worst way and yet you still want to see him."

"Mom can't you understand that there are some things that I want to ask him. That it might be helpful for me, so that I can get some closure."

My mom sighed sadly.

"Yes of course I can see your point and that you feel that way but I just don't want you to have to face that pain again with him."

"Mom I promise that I'm strong enough to handle this. If I don't talk to him again, I will always have that broken piece left in me."

"Alright you can talk to him but we are still leaving today. You come back right after." My Mom warned.

"That's fine then." I grumbled.

"Oh and another thing you are not going anywhere! You can call and tell him to come over here."

"No way, then we won't be able to have a private conversation. Please just let me go by myself."

I could see my Mom struggling with her decision. I knew after everything that had happened the past few days, my parents were really against letting me out of their sight for even just a minute. I could tell though that my Mom knew how much I needed this. It was really important for my piece of mind.

"Okay you can go." My Mom finally said "But if you are not back in one hour, I will send your Dad after you."

I rolled my eyes and gave her a quick hug.

"Thank you Mom." I whispered.

I remembered that there was some beach party happening tonight and I was hoping that I would find him there. When I got closer to the beach, I could hear the music. My heart beat frantically against my chest. I could feel the nerves starting to get the better of me. I wanted to do this but another part of me wanted to run away and never see him again. I pulled myself together though and walked on. At first I didn't see him amongst the crowd but then there was no missing his tousled hair. He was standing with her. I felt as if I had been punched in the stomach. I felt my chest become tight and I started to turn away, maybe I wouldn't be able to do this after all. I risked one more glance back and then his eyes locked on mine. There was no escaping him now. He walked over to me and I took a deep breath. I still felt so much for him.

"Renesmee." He said; I could hear his voice was full of guilt and something else which I didn't want to feel from him. I wanted none of his remorse or pity.

"Hey." I whispered.

"First off I want to you to know that I never meant to hurt you. I will never be able to tell you how sorry I am."

His words were sincere, there was no doubting that.

"So you still have feelings for her and you want to be with her.

"Yes I want to be with her." He answered softly, not meeting my eyes.

"Did you ever really feel anything for me or was it always her?"

It was the one thought that had tortured me the most.

He looked at me with a surprised expression.

"How could you even ask me that? Of course my feelings for you are real. I just didn't realise that I had never really stopped loving her. I only figured that out when I saw her again. Then we got to talking and we knew that both of us felt that way. If there was any way I could make this easier for you, I would have."

"Please stop." I choked.

I had made a huge mistake by coming here. I really couldn't stand to hear this.

"Renesmee, please say you can forgive me. I'm so sorry that things happened this way. I wish that I had never met you so that you wouldn't be hurting like this."

"You really wish that you had never met me?" I asked in a broken voice.

"No that's not what I meant. I just hate myself for what I did to you. I just wish there was a way that the pain I see in your eyes now could have been avoided."

His words were of no comfort to me at all. If I could only hate him, just let him go without a second thought.

"I really think this was a bad idea, seeing you again. It just hurts too much." I murmured and I could feel that the tears weren't far off. He pulled me into his arms and held me. It wasn't in a way that gave me any hope though. He held me in a different way.

"I'm so very sorry. I know that you will find a guy who can love you the way you love him one day. Someone who deserves you."

I moved away from him and kept my emotions in check.

"I wanted you to be that guy." I mumbled and then I ran off, in the direction of the hotel. He had been honest with me but his words had still been difficult to hear. I vowed silently to myself that I would not shed another tear for Robert. I had my answers and now I wanted to get far away from him. As I ran a familiar warm pair of arms, caught me in mid flight.

"Renesmee hold on." He murmured.

"Jake what are you doing here? I wanted to do that alone!" I growled.

"If you think that I was going to leave you alone after what he has put you through, you are seriously mistaken, besides your parents don't want you going alone anywhere."

I should have known that they wouldn't listen to me, I grumbled silently.

"So I guess you heard everything."

He looked at me sheepishly.

"Yes I did but I won't make you talk about it of you don't want to."

I nodded mutely.

"I could easily kill him for what he did to you." Jacob muttered angrily when I didn't speak.

"Sounds like an intriguing idea but that won't help things. He can't help how he feels and I can't make him love me."

Jacob snorted angrily.

"Well it isn't your worry anyway. I will survive as I always do."

Jacob stared fiercely into my eyes

"Renesmee of course I worry about your happiness."

I rolled my eyes and leaned my head against his shoulder. It was strong and sure.

"I'm just sad Jake, as I truly did love him." I said softly, my voice barely louder than a sigh.

He held me closer to him.

"I know honey but there is a guy out there who will love you more than anything."

"Robert said the same thing but that doesn't make this any easier."

"Renesmee I know that real love will find you one day."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"I just am!"

As I thought of Robert again, it bought something my mother had said to the forefront of my mind. She had mentioned that she had known about this type of pain I was going through. My mom had been really afraid to talk about it at the time but I wondered if Jacob knew anything about what might have happened.

"Jake, my mom mentioned something about knowing what I was going through with this pain but she wouldn't tell me what happened. Do you perhaps know what that's all about?"

His immediate reaction was filled with tension; he controlled himself before he answered.

"I think your mother should talk to you about that."

"Why is this family so determined to keep secrets from me." I shouted suddenly "It's obvious that you know and yet you won't tell me."

"Ness calm down, I just feel that this should come from Your Mom."

I glowered at him angrily.

"I'm asking you to tell me." I shot back.

"Ness I'm sorry but I really can't do that."

"You mean you won't."

"Ness I promise you will understand this one day."

"Why does everyone keeping on saying that? What is so wrong with knowing now?"

"Ness please just drop it now. I know your Mother will be extremely upset if I tell you before she does. Just wait and talk to her about it."

"Oh I will as I am sick and tired of these lies."

"It isn't lies Ness, I see your Dad's point that you don't need to know everything right now."

"So you are on my Dad's side now, that's just wonderful. I thought you were the one who wanted me to know and that it was my parents were dead set against it."

"Well for one, your Dad will kill me if I go against what he wishes for you and I think a little more time will be good for you before you know."

"So you are totally on their side now?" I grumbled.

"Nessie I will always be on your side."

I huffed in disagreement, it didn't seem that way to me.

"Come let's get you back as we have a flight to catch."

I let him lead me back to the hotel.

I was eager to broach the subject with my Mom again. I wanted her to tell me the truth. I rounded on my Mom as soon as I walked in.

"Mom, I want to talk to you please." I murmured.

"Of course sweetheart."

I walked into the other room and my mom was behind me in a flash.

"What is it?" My mom asked stroking my cheek.

"Well there is something that you said to me that I have been wondering about."

"Yes?" My mom urged.

"You said something about knowing about my pain and how I was feeling. I wanted to ask you what happened."

"I don't really want to talk about that." My Mom whispered.

'Mom why won't you tell me?"

"It's hard for me honey and it isn't really something that you need to know. It doesn't change anything." My answered softly.

I could tell how uncomfortable my mother was with my questions but it was important for me to know what my mom meant when she had said that she had gone through the same as me.

"Mom please talk to me."

My mom looked at me with a defeated expression and I could see that she was finally going to give in and tell me.

"I will tell you Renesmee, but not everything yet." My mom warned me.

"Alright that's fine."

"Well it was a few months after your father and I met that he thought that the vampire world was too dangerous for me and thought the best thing would be for him to leave my life. It was a truly terrible time for the both of us."

I looked at my Mom with wide eyes.


	22. Chapter 20

**A/N- Hi Everyone**

**Here is chap 20. I hope you like it.**

**Please review thanks!**

* * *

It was a while before I could speak.

"Dad left you!"I gasped.

"Yes but he truly believed that he was doing what was best for me. We got past it a long time ago. It was just a hard time for both of us and that's why I said that I know what you're going through. We were lucky enough to get our happy ending."

"So what did you do when Dad left?"

"I was pretty out of it for the first 3 months. Then slowly I started coming to life again thanks to Jacob. He became my good friend and helped me through it. Then your father came back and we got engaged a couple months later and then we were married and had you. End of the story."

I watched my Mom closely as she explained the story to me. I could see hesitation in her eyes.

"There is more to this story isn't there? You definitely edited." I answered as my intuition flickered. Yes my mom had left out another part of the story, I could tell.

"Of course not." My mom protested a little too quickly.

"Mom I can feel that there is a lot more that you aren't telling me."

"Alright fine, I edited a little but that is all you need to know right now. You are too much like your father! You asked me to explain why I knew how you felt and I told you."

"Fine Mom, I guess I appreciate you telling me that much. I just wish you trusted me more."

"It isn't a matter of trusting you sweetheart. These things are all in the past and it doesn't hold any bearing on our lives now. Everything changed so much and what is the use of reliving the pain when there was no need to. I just wanted you to know that I know how you feel and that I can understand it because of my experience."

"Ok I will leave the subject alone for now."

My Mom sighed softly.

"That's a relief; all you have to know right now is that you are loved very much by your family and that we are always here for you."

It was hard to be upset at my Mom when she cheated like that. I knew it hurt her if I was ever angry or upset with her for any reason. I gave in and hugged her. It was time to leave for the airport. I sighed sadly as we left the hotel room. I had come here with such a different picture in mind of how this holiday would go. I had imagined walking along the beach, holding hands with Robert and his soft lips touching mine. A tear escaped down my cheek, I wiped it away quickly. My dad squeezed my hand comfortingly.

The flight home was comfortable thanks to my Dad booking us first class seats. It helped when you had an aunt who could predict lottery results and trends in the stock market. Money was something we would never be short of. Rosalie picked us up from the airport. It was strange seeing her face again. It felt like I had been away from home for years rather than just a few days. Everything felt completely different now. I breathed a sigh of relief as the house came into view. Home always bought with it a sense of comfort. It was safe and familiar and now that we were here it felt good to be back. My Dad's head snapped up suddenly as we drove into the garage.

"Oh I wasn't expecting..." My Dad trailed off.

"Expecting what Dad?" I asked impatiently.

"You will see." My dad answered with a smug smile.

"Gah, I hate when you do that. It isn't fair just because you hear so much more than we do." I complained.

He just ignored me and walked into the house. I followed him quickly. As I walked in, I saw a familiar face smiling at me.

"Rosy what are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"I came for a visit."

"That's great." I said excitedly and went over to give her a hug.

"How is your family Rosy?" My Dad asked as I finally let Rosy out of my bear hug.

"They are well thank you. Nahuel has met a girl who is also like us. He is travelling with her right now."

"Nahuel has met someone?"

"Yes He seems pretty taken with her. I have loads to tell you Nessie."

"How about we go for a walk?" I asked eagerly.

"How about we give Rosy sometime to rest after her trip here honey." My Mom murmured.

"No it's fine, a walk will be good." Rosy answered smiling.

I linked my arm through Rosy's and we made our way outside.

"I'm so happy to see you Rosy."

"Me too, I have missed you. It is nice to have someone close to my age and who likes the same things I do. My other sisters aren't very talkative."

"Well then stay right here then, don't go back."

"That sounds like a lovely idea."

"So what are you waiting for then?"

"I do have my family to consider but we will see how things go. I promise I won't talk of leaving for a while yet."

I nodded mutely but I truly hoped she would decide to stay. It would be nice to have her around when we were so similar and it was nice that I didn't have to keep any secrets from her like I had to with my friends from school. Rosy already knew everything about the vampire world.

"So tell me about this girl that Nahuel has met?" I asked as I was curious about that.

Rosy rolled her eyes

"Well Nahuel met her when she was out in area travelling with her father and Nahuel was taken with her from the first time they met. She has green eyes and blonde hair. I haven't heard about anything else since then which made a change from Nahuel talking about you all the time." She said winking at me.

"Well I'm happy for him." I answered sincerely.

"And how about you little one?" Rosy asked raising her eyebrows.

"Not much happening on that front." I grumbled.

"Oh really thought with the way that would Jake looked at you, that you would be with him."

I stared at her with wide eyes.

"No Jake is a just family friend." I told her "Why would you think that?"

"Oh never mind, I just thought I saw something in the way he looked at you. Think nothing of it. So is there really no one that has captured your heart?"

"Well there was this guy Robert but things didn't work out."

I couldn't get over what Rosy had said about Jake. I had never seen Jake look at me in any way besides the way my family would look at me. It was weird that she had said that.

"Oh I'm sorry, what happened?"

I spent the rest of the day with Rosy and we talked about everything that we had missed since we had last seen each other. It was great to have her back. I was reluctant to go back to school but of course my Dad insisted. I was going to try and avoid talking with Robert as much as possible. It was going to be difficult to see him again. I walked into school clutching onto my books and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Lena. I knew she would help me get through this day at school.

"Nessie." She squealed and rushed over to hug me. I returned her hug almost losing all my books in the process. I put them away in my locker and then walked to the first class with Lena. It was English and Robert had the same class as me. When we had been together it had been awesome to have these classes together, now not so much. As I stepped into the class my heart stopped. He was there. Lena noticed my pause and grabbed my hand and took me to a seat which was far away from where he was sitting.

"Forget him." She hissed just before the class started.

I made it through the first week and was so glad that the opportunity never arose for Robert to talk to me. Lena made a point of making us sit as far away from him as possible in the classes and at lunch break she dragged me to the other side of the cafeteria. In-between classes Lena came up with excuses to talk to me or ask me to walk somewhere with her so I didn't see Rob much. I was truly grateful for Lena, as one of my close friends she had immediately understood what I needed after everything that happened.

Soon it was Saturday and Rachel and Paul's wedding. They had agreed to let Rosy come with me to the wedding and I was glad that I would have her there to talk to. Aunt Alice had chosen an ivory strapless number for me. It was sweetheart shaped and hugged my body closely and of course my dear aunt had made sure I has accessorised correctly. My hair was also curled just right so that it fell done in waves against my shoulders. Once I was deemed passable by Alice I made my way down stairs. My mom was already dressed and looked beautiful too.

"Let me guess, Alice?" I mumbled softly.

My mom chuckled

"Who else? You look so beautiful honey." My mom murmured. My mom was in a blue satin dress, my Dad's favourite colour. My Dad looked handsome in his black suit.

"Yes you do look very beautiful." My Dad agreed.

"What did you expect? Everyone dressed by me look incredible." Alice chirped as she came down the stairs, clearly in her element.

Alice had gotten an emerald green dress for Rosy and it looked beautiful on her. We were all ready to go and we went in the Volvo. We arrived at the wedding venue; it was a little chapel just outside of Forks. It was beautiful. The reception was going to be at the hall which was on the same property as the chapel as it had the most beautiful garden where they could take wedding photos. I was glad to see that the sun was shining for them. It would make the day perfect. The Chapel was already filling with guests when we walked in. I went over to say hello to Billy, who I saw was looking nervous as father of the bride.

"Hi Billy, how are you feeling?"

"Renesmee, don't you look lovely. Well I'm feeling fine for the most part."

"Um thanks. I know it's a big day."

"Yes it is and yet Rachel is the calmer one out of the two of us." He said laughing."Well I suppose I better go check when Rachel is going to be ready so we can get this party started." He said winking at me.

I smiled as he rushed off and I took a seat next to Rosy who was sitting a couple rows back with my family. I wondered how it would affect the atmosphere of the day with a whole family of vampires in attendance. I guess that they had gotten over the whole vampire and werewolves rivalry a long time ago. I'm sure this had never been done before, but my family certainly weren't your normal kind of vampires anyway. I watched as Jacob came out and stood at the top of the aisle. He was dressed in a tux and he looked even more nervous than Billy. Just then the music started and it was time for the ceremony to start. I turned towards the doors waiting for the first glimpse of the bride. Just then Jacob looked in my direction and he smiled when he saw me. His eyes didn't leave mine until the bride had made her way to the top of the aisle where Paul was waiting for her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Here is chap 21. I hope you enjoy it and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible. I hope you all like the ending of this chapter.**

**Please let me know what you think thanks**

**I really appreciate everyone taking the time to read this story :)**

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful and I couldn't stop the tears that slid down my face as I watched Rachel and Paul pledge their love and eternal commitment to one another. It was really a wonderful moment for both of them. I was so glad that the treaty was intact between our families as I had always felt that we could all get along without the mortal enemy nonsense.

The ceremony flowed perfectly into the reception. The happy couple and the rest of the black family were taking photos in the garden. I chatted with Rosy for a while we awaited the newlyweds. I saw all the beautiful flowers all around the room which had an intoxicating scent. It could only be Alice. I wondered how Paul had liked that one, letting a vampire help with their wedding.

After a while, Jacob walked in and headed over to us.

"Hey." I said as he reached our table. The tables were done in a silver and midnight blue. It looked beautiful with the soft candlelight.

"Hello, I have never had to pose for so many photos in my life before." Jake complained "I thought I would never get out of there."

"Well it's a big day for your sister, it has to be documented." I teased.

"Yeah I guess."

I turned and realised that it was just Jake and I at the table, Rosy had slipped away and was dancing with an unfamiliar guy. He was tall and his skin was russet coloured. His dark hair was cut short. I wondered if he was a new member of the wolf pack. I spotted my parents dancing as if they were in a dance film.

"You are looking so beautiful Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." I murmured with a smile.

"How about a dance?" He offered

"Ok sure."

His hand was warm on mine as he led us onto the dance floor. His arms moved tentatively around my waist. I could feel the heat from his skin through my satin dress.

We revolved steadily and then Jake stared intently into my eyes.

"Nessie I was thinking that there is something that you should know now as it's killing me not telling you."

"What is it Jake?" I asked as I wondered why he was looking so nervous. His eyes flickered to my Dad and I could see my Dad nod reluctantly. He wasn't completely happy but he wouldn't put a stop to Jake telling me this time.

"So does this mean you are finally going to tell me everything?" I whispered

"Not everything yet, but the most important thing."

I was really confused by his words

"What are you talking about?"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you are everything to me and I want you to know that I love you." He murmured and looked fiercely into my eyes.

'Aww Jake I love you too!" I said giving him a hug. I knew that I could always count on him.

"What I'm trying to say, is that I truly love you as the woman I want to be with."

He was watching me closely for my reaction but my mouth couldn't catch up with my suddenly screaming thoughts. I couldn't think of anything to say, not a single thing. I had felt that connection with Jake but I hadn't allowed myself to explore those feelings any further. I had known Jake always as just a family friend and was sure that I couldn't allow myself to feel any more for him than that. Now he was telling me that he was in love with me.

"I'm sorry Jake, I need a moment please." I breathed and moved away from his warm arms. I needed to get out of here.

"Nessie please wait." Jacob pleaded but I was almost out the door. My Dad watched as I neared the door and I asked him silently to ask my Mom to come outside. He nodded and I raced outside. The cool evening air felt heavenly on my suddenly blisteringly hot skin. I wrapped my arms around my torso keeping myself in one piece. My Mom wasn't far behind and then her arms were around me.

"Sweetheart are you okay?" My Mom asked anxiously.

"For the most part I guess; I'm just confused right now."

"What's going on?"

I rolled my eyes

"I'm sure Dad told you." I countered

"No he just said you needed me outside, so what is going on?"

"Jake told me that he loved me and that I'm the one he wants to be with. It took me by surprise."

"Oh." My Mom breathed and I could see no hint of surprise in her eyes, only knowledge and concern.

"You knew about how he felt." I gasped

"Yes I've known for a long time."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Nessie I know you appear older than you are but you are still young in a lot of ways so we wanted to wait till you were older and besides Jake needed to tell you himself. So now that he has told you, how do you feel?"

"Well it's just that with Jake, I've always seen him as a friend of the family but yet I've always felt a strong connection with him but have never really understood it. Recently though it seems like what I feel for him is that much stronger. I didn't allow myself to think about anymore as I never thought he could feel that way for me. I thought it would be wrong and then I met Robert. Now Jake decides to tell me this, tonight."

"Well honey I can understand why you would feel confused and you don't have to decide anything right away."

"Yeah I'm just waiting for my thoughts to calm down and make sense of how this evening has gone."

"Well in situations like this, sometimes it's best to go with your heart."

I glanced up at my mom in shock

"What?" She asked innocently

"I was expecting you to say something like you are too young and that this is happening way too soon."

My mom chuckled

"Well we aren't exactly a normal family and I fell in love at seventeen and technically you look that age and you will be in your final year of school next year. Jacob I know will love and protect you as much as any of us. Don't rush into anything though until you are ready and until your Dad and I are ready for any major decisions that you make."

"Thanks Mom, I know." I whispered and she pulled me in for a hug.

"I hate how quickly you are growing up, time is going too fast." My mom murmured against my hair.

"You're an immortal vampire and you are seriously worried about time." I scoffed.

I could hear the defensive tone of her voice.

"You know what I mean." My Mom muttered.

"Come let's get back to the party."

Everybody was still having fun on the dance floor when we walked back in. My eyes searched immediately for Jake but he wasn't there. He must have gone off somewhere after I ran away after his declaration. I was a monster and tortured people that I loved. I had to find him and we needed to talk about this. I had just wanted one moment to catch my breath. My Dad scooped me up in his arms and I immediately felt safe.

"May I have this dance Miss Cullen?"

"Sure Dad." I answered with a half smile.

"Jake will be fine." He whispered in my ear "He knows you need some time to digest what he said and will talk to you in the morning."

I nodded mutely and rested my head against my Dad's shoulders. I glanced up then and noticed my Mom dancing with Uncle Emmett.

"Since when can Mom dance?" I asked surprised as even after my mom had been changed, her dance skills had not improved much. I hadn't registered the fact earlier in the evening that My mom's skills on the dance floor were suddenly vastly better than before.

My dad laughed.

"I've been a good influence on her."

I rolled my eyes in exasperation as I knew there was more to it than that.

"Tell me Dad!"

"Your Mom has been taking dancing lessons."

I burst out laughing, a vampire taking dancing lessons. Now there was a world first.

When I finally had my laughter under control, I spoke again.

"Why couldn't you have just taught her?" I wondered.

"Your Mother was a little embarrassed by her lack of dance skills to let me teach her. So she decided to take a few dance lessons first and then I can teach her after that."

I shook my head in disbelief. My Mom glared at both of us then. It was obvious that she had heard my Dad telling me. There were no secrets in this family, well maybe one or two.

I fell into an uneasy sleep that night when we got back from the party. My thoughts were full of Jake. I knew exactly what my heart wanted but my head was still trying to catch up.

I woke up with wide eyes the next morning. I found my Mom reading one of her favourite books yet again.

"I can't believe that you still read Wuthering heights, that book is about to fall apart." I muttered.

"It's a wonderful book, you should read it sometime."

"Yeah maybe later." I said half heartedly"But right now I need to find Jacob. Have you seen him?"

"I saw him earlier. He must be around here somewhere as I know he was waiting to talk to you."

I gulped loudly and strolled outside. The forest was especially quiet today. I listened out for the thud of heavy paws as I walked along the path to the main house. I couldn't hear anything besides the deafening silence and the hammering of my heart. When I reached the main house, I saw him. He was in his human form and he was talking to my Dad. That couldn't be a good thing but I scrutinised their faces and they both looked pretty relaxed. I figured it couldn't be anything too bad then. Jake spotted me first and his sad smile pierced right though me.

"I'll give you two a minute." My Dad murmured quickly as I approached them. He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and then in a blur of movement he was gone.

"Hey." Jake greeted me awkwardly.

"Hey." I said mirroring him.

We both laughed.

"So I guess last night was interesting." He murmured.

"Yes it sure was."

"Look Nessie I don't want last night to affect our relationship at all. If you aren't ready that's fine. I'll wait as long as it takes. I will wait forever for you. I don't want you to be forced into anything. You being happy will always be what's the most important to me. So let's just forget last night happened and it can be like it always has been."

I held my hand up to silence him.

"Hold on Jake, there is something I want to say. Let's just take a walk okay."

There were just too many sensitive vampire ears around. I wanted to feel truly alone with Jake when I told him what I wanted to say. Even though I knew my Dad would probably still be able to hear our thoughts, I would feel more alone further away from the main house. When I felt we were far enough I stopped abruptly. Jake waited for me to talk. I took a deep breath.

"Here is the thing Jacob Black. Things can't go back to the way they were."

"Wait Nessie, Please don't say that I've gone and ruined everything and..."

I put my finger on his lips to make him stop talking.

"There is something I need to say, so let me finish." I chided playfully

"Ok sure, shutting up now. Go ahead."

"What I was trying to say is that things can't go back to what they were because I love you too!"


	24. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone here is chap 22. **

**Please let me know what you think **

**thanks**

* * *

"What are you saying Nessie?"

"I'm saying that I love you too but that I need some time and that now that this is all out in the open things can't go back to how they were before, because it's too confusing knowing how you feel."

"And how do you feel?"

"To be honest really overwhelmed Jake. Yes I love you but I just don't know if I'm ready to face all this."

"You are not ready to face what?" He asked sadly.

"I've allowed myself to love you as a friend of the family for my whole life. Yes there have been a couple times I've felt this bond between us but I buried those feelings thinking that it was wrong for me to feel what way."

"I know Ness but this isn't wrong."

"Yeah I know that now but maybe this isn't the right time Jake. I haven't exactly grown up in a normal family. Don't get me wrong I wouldn't change one thing. I love my family and you so much but I want to have the chance to do normal things like graduation, maybe some travelling around the world and maybe even go to college. Maybe go on more trips with my friends without having to worry about anything."

"You don't think you could still do all that with me by your side? I wouldn't stand in your way. Of course I would support you in anything you wanted to do."

"I know that Jake but we are at different points in our lives. You're ready for marriage and to live in Forks and that's just not me. I am definitely not ready for that."

"Whoa, Nessie, who said anything about marriage and living in Forks happily ever after? I just wanted you to know how I feel as it was time that you did."

"Why did you have to tell me Jake when I was happy being ignorant. This all just made me feel like now I need to stay here with you when there are other things I wanted to do."

"Well then go ahead and forget I said anything then. What does it matter anyway? Go travel and do whatever you want. You don't have to worry about disappointing me."

"You see this is exactly what I mean. You're hurt and I'm feeling bad because of it when all I am doing is being honest."

"It was a mistake to tell you, I'm truly sorry that I placed such a burden on you." He said and the pain was barely concealed behind his eyes.

He started to walk away.

"Please don't leave like this Jacob!" I begged as I followed him."

"I'll be fine Ness, like I always am."

Then he was on four legs and he was gone. I stood there sobbing for what seemed liked days before my Dad lifted me up in his arms and carried me home. I felt him kiss my forehead gently, trying to comfort me. He wiped the tears away.

"Nessie it's going to be okay."

"No it won't." I said in-between sobs "I've hurt him terribly."

"Nessie you were honest about what you wanted and you can't feel bad for that."

"Being true to myself doesn't change the fact that I am a monster."

"Renesmee Cullen, you are not a monster. You and Jake will sort things out when the time is right."

"Do you think he will ever forgive me?"

"Of course he will sweetheart. He loves you and you love him and nothing can change that."

My Mom and Dad tried to comfort me but none of their words could change the hatred I was feeling towards myself for having handled things the way I did. I cried myself to sleep that night.

The next morning I woke up feeling sick to my stomach. I noticed a piece of paper laying next to me which I hadn't noticed at first. I opened it with trembling fingers.

_**Dearest Nessie**_

_**I am going a way for a while. Please don't feel guilty about how you feel or being honest about what you want. I can see that you need this time to have fun and take on life as an adventure and discover who you are. Do not blame yourself for me leaving now. This isn't just about you. Maybe this journey that I find myself taking right now will be a good thing for me too. Know that I love you more than anything and I will see you again. Jacob.**_

I reread the letter a few times before his words sunk in. No matter what he told me, I knew I was the reason he had left. I ran through to the living room.

"Mom I can't believe it, Jake is leaving!" I said barely seeing anything through my tears.

My mom pulled me into her arms and hugged me tightly.

"He has already left Ness."

"What! NO! Why? I have to stop him." I shouted

"Nessie he is long gone and he will be alright."

"No he won't. I will never be able make this right. I just wish I hadn't taken out my confusion out on him. I shouldn't have said I what I did."

"Nessie its okay to not feel ready if you really aren't."

"Maybe I am and I'm just scared and now I can never tell him."

"He will be back honey."

"What if he never comes back?" I thought and I cried harder. The pain of that thought knocked me breathless

"He could never stay away from you too long." My mom assured me.

The thing is that now that Jake wasn't here, there was a huge gaping hole inside of me. I was so used to him being here whenever I needed him. He had been right by my side during that whole Robert fiasco. I could feel the emptiness without him weighing down on me. Now that he was gone, all I could think of was of him holding me in his arms. I wanted to know that he was safe wherever he was.

"Would Seth know where he is?"

"I'm not sure Nessie but don't keep badgering them to find out where Jake is. You are getting the space you wanted and it will just make things harder for him."

"I know but I want to know he is okay."

"Fine you can ask Seth but then leave it be, for a while after that."

"Sure, sure."

I called Seth and he answered after a few rings. He sounded like he had just woken up.

"Oh sorry Seth, it's Ness. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Don't worry about it; I needed to wake up in a few anyway. What's up?"

"I wanted to check that Jake is okay. Do you know where he is?"

He hesitated for a minute before answering.

"He is fine Ness."

"But where is he?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't want you to know."

"Of course not because he knows I'll come find him and that he being absurd by running away!"

"It's what you wanted."

I flinched at his words.

"I know the thing is Seth, I didn't handle this very well."

"Ness please don't be too hard on yourself. Maybe this will be a good thing for both of you."

"I'm sick of everyone telling me this isn't my fault and I'm not the reason that he left because it is. I made a huge mess of things."

"Ness I'm sorry but I have to respect his wishes."

"Fine, please can you just let me know if you hear from him and let me know that he is okay."

"Of course I will, Ness."

I didn't hear much from Seth in the months that followed as according to him there wasn't much to report. I missed Jacob more and more everyday. I tried distracting myself with throwing myself into my school work as I was two months away from my high school graduation and I certainly had plenty of work to get through if I wanted to actually have a chance of a graduating high school. So for the most part my studies were my main focus but Jacob was always there in my thoughts and I wondered what he was feeling or what he was doing.

More days passed without Jakes return and everyday I felt his absence more and more and I began to realise just how much I loved him and needed him. Now I had lost my chance to tell him. I knew for sure now that I couldn't live without him and I was going to force Seth to tell me where he was if he didn't come back in the next couple months. I would go and fetch Jake myself. My Dad knew already how much clearer things were to me now and he understood that I needed to find Jake. He didn't like the idea of me travelling alone though.

I somehow made it through my exams and the school year and soon it was the day of my graduation. It had snuck up on me even though I knew it was coming. It was the one day I thought Jake would never miss but there was still no sign of him coming home. I dressed in the carefully picked out skirt and sweater ensemble that, Aunt Alice had picked out for me. I hardly noticed what I was even dressed in. I called Seth that morning before we had to leave.

"Ahhh Nessie, it's the big day." He said cheerfully.

"Do you think he will come today Seth?" I whispered into the phone.

"It doesn't look like it, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." I choked "I guess I knew the answer before I asked. I just was still hoping."

"I know that wherever he is, he would be so proud of you."

"Thanks Seth, I better get going."

"Ok we will see you there, Billy and I are representing the wolves at your graduation."

I had to laugh at that.

"That's great, thanks so much Seth."

I placed the phone back on the table and tried to control my expression before I faced my family. I knew they wanted me to be happy and how special this day was to all of them so I tried to put a smile on my face and keep it there.

"You ready to go Ness?" My Dad called from the living room.

"Yes sort of." I mumbled as I walked to where they were all waiting. My Mom was grinning widely, beaming was more like it.

"We're all so proud of you my little Nessie." My Mom said pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks."

I walked into the garage, towards the Volvo as I assumed we were taking my Dad's car but my parents had stopped at a different car which I hadn't seen in the garage before. It was silver and it was a BMW. It was a sleek and beautiful car.

I shook my head

"Who would have thought that vampires would be into cars so much, well fast sport cars." I said with a sigh "So who is the owner of this car?"

Alice winked at me and Jasper couldn't hide the smile off his face.

I looked at all of them suspiciously

"Alright what is going on?" I demanded, raising my eyebrows.

"Well we wanted you to have something for graduation."

"And you got me a CAR!" I said with a screech. I was beyond words.

"Well don't get too ahead of yourself as you wont be driving it right away but yes for the most part yes it's yours."

I looked at all of their faces, checking to see if there was any contradiction to their words but there weren't any that I could see. My Dad drove us to the school in my new car as I tried to digest the fact that they had bought me a car.


	25. Chapter 25

**Here is chap 23.**

**I really hope you enjoy it :)**

**Please let me know what you think thanks.**

* * *

The school was buzzing. The students were everywhere and the teachers were trying to get us all in the right place and in alphabetical order. I was immediately separated from my parents and I was ushered to where I was supposed to stand.

"We'll see you later." My Mom murmured as they went to find seats with the rest of the family.

My heart was beating fast as we waited for the ceremony to begin. It was strange to think that I had come to the end of my school years. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this and I had so hoped Jake would somehow materialise here to see me graduate and so that I could see for myself that he was alive and well.

After a good half an hour we were all settled in our right places and then it was time. I waited as Kate the valedictorian said her speech. She spoke about how our lives stretched before us with endless possibilities. Yeah her words were very true but did those possibilities, that were available to me now, mean anything when Jake wasn't here to share it with. Kate's speech was moving and inspiring and then it was time to hand out the diplomas. My name was called and I made my way on stage without tripping or anything. I managed a smile for my family who were smiling widely at me and beaming with pride. Then my eyes roamed to the back of the hall and familiar black eyes were boring into mine. He was here. It took all my willpower not to jump off the stage and run towards him. I was a little bit angry at his disappearing act but my relief at seeing him overshadowed that for the moment. We threw up our hats and then once the applause died down we were allowed to leave the stage. My parents were the first to claim me and say congratulations. I hugged them tightly and then I made my way through the crowd to where Jake was standing.

"Congrats Ness." He said cheerfully

"Jake I'm so glad you're okay." I said and jumped into his arms.

"This is a nice welcome."

"Well what did you expect? I have missed you."

"And I missed you."

"Ha that's a joke. You never even called me once." I muttered, the anger I felt as his abandonment suddenly was bubbling to the surface.

"That's not a lie, Ness. I really did."

"You are a jerk Jacob Black and maybe you should go back to wherever you were." I said glowering at him and marched to where my family were standing. Jake followed me seemingly unaffected by my anger.

"So you ready for the party?" Alice asked excitedly.

"There is a party?" Jake asked

"Yes there is and you're not invited." I answered before anyone else could.

"Nessie what is with you? I thought you would be happy that Jake made it for your graduation." My mom, her tone full of parental disapproval.

"How generous of him." I said sarcastically and walked away to find Lena and the gang.

I didn't know where this anger was coming from but I couldn't control it. So he thought that he could come in here and pretend that he hadn't been away for months and that it would all be, the same as before he had left. Yes I was ridiculously happy to see him but he was going to have earn, back his place in my good books.

"She is just angry that I left the way I did." I heard Jake tell them as I stormed off, amusement colouring his voice.

Lena and the girls were really excited for the party at my house. My family had become famous with their huge house and for the lavish parties they threw. We drove back in my new car, my Dad took the wheel.

"You need to take it easy on Jake." My Dad said gently. I pretended I couldn't hear as I stared out the window.

The party was a huge hit and even Rosy had a good time with the guy that she had met at Paul and Rachel's wedding. I took a minute to get some fresh air. I should have known that there was no where around this place that I could be truly alone.

"I guess I owe you an apology." Jake said softly

I whirled around to see Jake standing there admiring the stars.

I sighed

"That's an understatement"

"I'm so happy to see you. I thought maybe getting away and being able clear my head might help a bit but in truth it didn't. I saw your face every minute I was away and it was no life for me and I missed you so much."

"You did?"

"Yes silly girl."

I pouted at his words.

"Nessie I wish I could explain my feelings for you. My world is unbearable without you in it."

"And so is mine Jake. I was so upset when you left like that without telling me."

"I know and I really am sorry for doing that but I just also needed some time I guess."

"So where were you? And are you back for good?" I asked pointedly.

"That's not important Ness. I'm back now and I'm not going anywhere I promise you."

"Why are you being so secretive?" I grumbled.

"Because this isn't the time to discuss that and it's your big day and you should be celebrating."

Jake pulled me in for a hug

"I'm so glad I made it back in time to see you graduate. I'm so proud of you and you look beautiful."

"Thanks Jake." I said resting my head against his chest, enjoying the safety of his arms.

"I suppose you better get back to the party."

"Can't I just stay here, just like this?"I whispered.

"I think seeing as it's your party that you kind of need to be there."

"Yeah I guess."

He followed me back inside. The party was in full swing and I rejoined the crowd. It was a fun night and having Jake there made it even better. My friends all had a great time. Aunt Alice had even decided to hire a deejay for the party and they were playing all our favourite songs. The party only broke up in the early hours of the morning and I was tired but exhilarated as I made my way to bed. Jake came to say goodnight to me.

"Night Nessie, I hope you had a good night."

"Yes I really did and thanks for coming. It meant a lot having you there."

"Of course where else would I have been. Now sweet dreams Miss Renesmee Cullen. Our high school graduate."

He kissed me softly on the lips and it sent an electric charge through me unlike anything that I had ever felt before. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Night Jake." I mumbled feeling slightly unsteady on my feet.

Jake chuckled as he left my room.

I slept soundly that night and I couldn't forget about how Jake's lips had felt against mine.

The next morning I woke up and I heard Jake's laughter coming from the kitchen. I went to investigate and saw Jake scoffing waffles and eggs and bacon.

"Well morning sleepyhead." Jake said in- between mouthfuls.

"Morning." I said sleepily.

I watched Jake put away his whole full plate of food and I wondered where he put it all.

"So what do you want to do today?" My Mom asked casually.

"I want to learn to drive." I exclaimed.

"Nessie maybe we should wait a while before that happens."

"You and Dad bought the car for me and now you say I have to wait. That's not fair."

My Mom sighed in defeat.

"Ok fine but I'm not teaching you, ask your Dad to take you out."

"Fine." I said and called for my Dad. I knew he would hear me if he was around or near the house.

He was there in a split second.

"Alright I'll take you out but on one condition." He said raising his eyebrows as he waited for my protest.

"Ok what is the condition?"

"That you listen to everything I tell you."

"I can do that."

My Dad seemed to disagree with that but he grabbed the car keys and gave them to me.

"So anybody else, coming for a ride?" I asked before we left.

Jake choked on his glass of orange juice.

"I think that I still want to live a few more years." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and turned to my Mom.

"Um I...I'll come next time." My Mom stammered.

"Fine be that way, at least Dad believes in me and is giving me a chance." I grumbled and walked out to the car.

"Ok so are you ready?" My Dad said smiling.

"Yes I am." I said confidently and slid behind the wheel.

"Ok so this is an automatic so it will be a bit more powerful than a manual car. Your most important pedal will be the brake." My Dad said pointing to the right one.

I nodded and then he pointed to the accelerator.

"Now with this car you don't need to put your foot down hard on the accelerator at first as its powerful enough that it moves slightly already."

I placed my hands on the steering wheel in the position my dad had shown me and I turned the key. I felt oddly powerful.

"Now put the car in reverse." He ordered.

I put the car in reverse and got a slight shock when the car began to move. My Dad told me when I could put my foot on the accelerator. I didn't push down too hard as I was scared I wouldn't be able to stop and that I would back into something. I made it safely off the driveway and then put the car into drive as my dad instructed. Then we were off and I was driving. I smiled widely as the car moved smoothly. I felt like this was going really well for my first time. My dad wasn't shouting or telling me that I was doing anything wrong; so I carried on further down the road.

I decided that since it was going perfectly that I would speed up a little.

"Don't even think about it Renesmee Cullen."

"Why aren't I doing well?"

"Yes you are but that doesn't mean we should push our luck."

"You drive fast with no hassle." I muttered

"I am a lot older and more experienced at this. I am also a full vampire with lightning quick reflexes."

"Show off." I said under my breath.

My Dad laughed.

"Patience little Renesmee, I promise I will have you driving like a pro in no time."

"Thanks Dad." I said.

I drove around for another hour and then we returned home.

"You both are still alive." Jake said cheerfully as we walked in.

"Jake don't you have somewhere you need to be?" My Dad said rolling his eyes.

"Nope and I thought you would enjoy the pleasure of my company since I haven't been here for a while."

"You would think so wouldn't you but surprisingly no." My Dad teased.

"How about we go for a walk?" I suggested so that my father wouldn't force Jake to leave when I had just gotten him back.

The day was actually a perfect one for Forks. The sun was shining and there was no sign of rain which was highly unusual. I wanted to enjoy the sun while I could.

"So have you thought about what you want to do now that you are finished with school?" Jake asked casually as we walked.

"I'm not sure yet, I'm still in-between a couple of colleges. I'm planning on going to look at NYU and Harvard in the next couple weeks; to see if I could be happy there."

I


	26. Chapter 24

**A/N: Im so sorry this update took so long. Things have been crazy. I promise that another chap will be up by the end of next week :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. I write this story for you all:)**

**Any opinions/suggestions are welcome to help me improve the story.**

* * *

I was feeling slightly nervous as we took the flight to New York. I had to admit to myself that I was also excited but the thing was if I were to choose NYU as my university, I would be far away from everyone I loved. The longest I had ever been away from them was when the Volturi had taken me. It would also be extremely hard to be away from Jacob. It wouldn't be forever though and I knew Jacob supported me fully in whatever I needed to do. I wanted to be a writer and I was so excited to make that happen. I knew that was what I wanted to do and to be with Jacob. I was pulled from my thoughts by my Moms cold hand touching my arm gently.

"We are here sweetheart."

"Ok." I mumbled.

It was raining in New York when we caught a cab outside the airport. The rain didn't worry me as I was used to it by now having lived in rainy Forks.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather be somewhere really sunny like California."

"No it's fine; I've kind of grown used to the rain anyway." I said smirking.

My Mom seemed thoughtful.

"Then why don't you study closer to home, In Washington." My Mom countered.

I rolled my eyes

"Mom I haven't made a decision yet and I need you to support me with whatever place I choose to go."

"Of course I will, just a suggestion."

I squeezed my Mom's hand reassuringly.

I gazed in wonder at all the tall buildings. I hadn't been to New York before. It really was something else. It took a while for us to reach the campus in the cab but I wasn't in any rush. I wanted to take in as much as possible. I wondered briefly what the cab driver would do if he knew that he was driving around two and a half vampires. I smiled to myself, he would freak out I'm sure. My Dad laughed at my thoughts.

"What am I missing?" My mom grumbled.

I just shook my head at her.

Soon we arrived at the campus and I gazed in awe at the intimidating NYU building. I could see lots of students rushing around. They all seemed to have some place to be. A young girl had been assigned to show us around.

"So you are interested in our English Department?" She asked pleasantly.

She introduced herself as Madison. She had beautiful green eyes and seemed like a nice girl.

"Yes I want to be a writer." I answered shyly.

"Well you will love our English department then." She said brightly. "We have a great creative writing department here too."

We took a tour around and we spent most of the day there and that wasn't even enough to see everything. It was a really beautiful place. Madison had told us virtually all she knew about the university and I really enjoyed the day we had spent there. My parents seemed pretty impressed too. The vibe of New York was something else, it was electric. It was hard not to be affected by it.

"So what time are we flying back?" I asked as we made our way off campus.

"I thought we could stay over one night and maybe enjoy a Broadway show. We can get a taste of what New York has to offer if my little girl is going to be staying here." He said smiling widely.

I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Seriously we are staying? Thanks Dad."

"Of course sweetheart."

We eventually decided to watch the show Wicked which we all really enjoyed. I was really totally in awe with the feel of New York but I knew it wasn't home at all. Maybe I needed that for a while.

"So what do you think?" My Mom asked on the flight home?

I noticed how My Dad's hand never left my Mom's. I hoped that I would have that one day too.

"I don't know if it's the right one for me but it's a great university that's for sure. It really doesn't feel like home."

"Well nothing will feel like home but you will get used to the place and it isn't forever." My Mom pointed out

"Yeah but maybe Washington will be better and at least its closer."

"Yes it is but you have to make this choice for you Honey."

"I know that, thanks Mom."

We arrived home that morning and the green of Forks felt familiar and comforting to me. It would always be the place that was truly my home in every way possible. The tall trees, the green moss on the tree trunks. Jake came over later that night, to ask about how the trip to NY had gone.

"So am I looking at a NYU future student?" He asked cheerfully.

"Not quite yet." I muttered "I think it's a brilliant place but I'm not sold on it."

"Well we could always come and visit wherever you are."

"You want me to leave?" I asked surprised.

He shook his head.

"Nessie this decision is completely yours and I'll support whatever you decide." He said sincerely. "Besides college won't be forever."

"You truly mean that Jake?"

"Yes of course I mean it."

"Ok then maybe I should choose somewhere sunny like Florida."

"No" My Mom and Dad shouted at once.

I glared at them

"What's wrong with Florida? It would be nice to enjoy some more sun for a change."

"I'm sorry sweetheart but it wouldn't be wise for you to go study in Florida as my Mother lives there and she doesn't know you exist." My Mom answered and I could hear the sadness that resonated in her tone. I could see how much she missed her mother. I knew that there was no way she would change her life for anything but there was still the fact that she only ever spoke to her Mom on the phone.

"Well maybe it is time that Renee found out about me."

"You are officially eight years old Ness but you look eighteen. It would cause too many questions to be asked and then how could we answer them without giving away what we are. It wouldn't be fair to bring her into the supernatural world that she doesn't even know exists" My Dad murmured.

"Fine I understand that, then how about Paris? Maybe I could study art there and it will help my writing to experience a new country entirely."

I heard an intake of breath and was sure it had come from Jake.

"If that's really what you want, then of course we won't stop you. It's very far away though." My Mom reasoned.

Jake had tried to control his horrified expression at the mention of Paris but not before I had seen his eyes widen in disbelief. It wouldn't be as easy for him to visit me there though not impossible. The truth was that I wanted a completely new experience and as Jake had said it wouldn't be forever. I would call Jake and my parents all the time and they could come for Holidays. I grew more and more excited at the thought. It would be kind of an unbelievable experience.

"Dad do you think it would be possible?" I asked him knowing he had heard everything.

"Yes of course but as long it's really what you want."

"I think so Dad. It would only be for a year or two at the most." I answered eagerly.

"You aren't seriously considering Paris?" My Mom asked softly.

"Mom I want to travel and experience new places."

"That is much further than New York." Her voice was just above a whisper.

"I realise that but we could talk all the time and you all could come visit whenever you wanted."

I stared at all their faces waiting.

"Well maybe we can fly to Paris to see some of the universities and see what options are around there. We can see what apartments are available."

"Thank you Mom." I rejoiced and hugged her tightly.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" My Dad asked one last time.

I was sure that I already answered this question.

"Of course not but it would be a nice trip anyway."

He just chuckled and hugged me close to him.

I looked at Jacob and noticed with surprise that he had a smile on his face. It didn't reach his eyes though. We definitely needed some time alone in order to discuss things. Actually we haven't even officially been on a date yet. Jake hadn't asked me to go out with him. I heard my father grinding his teeth. Ahhh well he would have to deal with the fact that I was getting older. If he didn't like it then he could try stay out of my head.

Jake stayed for dinner that night as he loved my Mom's cooking. She used to cook all the time for my Grandpa but now she only cooked sometimes for Jake and every now again when I was in the mood for some human food. Once Jake's plate was empty, I walked with him outside. He was going to spend the night at his Dad's house as he hadn't been there for a while.

"So I guess you must be pretty excited." He murmured turning to look at me.

"Yes I am but nothing is set in stone just yet." I reminded him"I'm just checking out my options."

"So Ness I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime just you and me." He asked nervously.

"Is this you asking me out on a date Jacob Black?" I asked playfully

"Yes I guess it is." He answered sheepishly.

I smiled at his awkwardness.

"So what would your answer be?"

"My answer is yes. I would love to."

He grinned widely.

I loved making him happy.

"So where would you take me?" I asked innocently as I was truly curious.

"I have no idea, where would a wolf take a half vampire on the first date?" he sniggered.

"Hmmm we will have to think of something."I said laughing with him.

"You leave that up to me." He whispered in my ear and kissed me softly on the cheek. "I'll organise everything."

"Ok sure."

"Right I better get going but I will see you tomorrow."

I hugged him close and then he was gone.

I told my Mom that Jake was going to take me out when she came past to say goodnight.

"That's great sweetheart and where are you going to go?"

"Jake said he is going to plan everything so I'm not sure."I answered shrugging.

"Knowing Jake I'm sure you will have an amazing time."

By the end of the week Jake said he had everything ready for our mystery date. It was going to be the following Friday.

'So next Friday I'll pick you up at seven."

"So are you going to tell me how I must dress or tell me where you are taking me?" I grumbled.

"Nope, you will have to wait and see." He said smirking. His eyes were highly amused.

"Can't you even give me a clue? So I can at least decide on something to wear."

He shook his head.

"Fine." I sighed and left him standing outside. I ran into Aunt Alice.

"Nessie just the girl I was looking for. I'm taking you shopping." She declared. I recognised the fire in her eyes when she was on a mission, there was no stopping her.

"For what? I have enough clothes." I pointed out.

"For next Friday." She said with a wink.

"Isn't that something my Mom wants to do with me."

"Awww honey you should know by now how much your Mom loves to shop." She muttered rolling her eyes" You will have much more fun with me."

"Alright let me grab my purse." I mumbled knowing there was no way I would get out of shopping and I had to admit my aunt had a great eye for fashion.


	27. Its chap 25

**Hi guys :0)**

**Here is chap 25. I really hope you enjoy it.**

**I really need to know if you all are enjoying this story or not. Please if you could let me know. Tell me if there is anything you think should be changed or happen. I'm writing this story for you all.**

**Thanks**

**Tash**

* * *

All my clothes were strewn across my bed but right now didn't care. I was extremely nervous about my first official date with Jake. Of course I knew rationally that he was still the same Jake who I had known since I was born but there was something different about what was happening tonight. I wanted to scream at my cupboard in frustration. Aunt Alice came to check on me then.

"Nessie what are you doing?" She asked her eyebrows raised in disapproval.

"I have no idea what to wear tonight." I growled in defeat.

"Did I not take you shopping last week to find a perfect outfit?"

Yes but the thing is I have no idea where Jake is taking me tonight and I'm not sure if that's the appropriate outfit."

"Of course it is. Now put on that outfit and you will be perfect." She answered smugly.

Suddenly I became pretty suspicious and I narrowed my eyes.

"Do you know where Jake is taking me?"

"Not at all, I just know clothes." She answered but her eyes were too innocent. I had a feeling that she did know. I knew that there w as no way I would get it out of her so grudgingly I put on the pale blue dress and then put on some lip gloss and I was ready for our date.

Jake arrived just on time. He was dressed in a shirt and jeans. He was all smiles when he saw me and I was suddenly excited for the evening ahead. Jake and I had never had time alone without vampire ears close enough to hear everything. There were certain hungers I felt when I looked at Jake. I couldn't quite make sense of them though; it was all new for me. Everyone wished us a lovely evening and then we were off.

Jake drove us in his rabbit which he had built himself. We drove for about an hour and then we went off the main road onto a smaller one.

"Where are we going?" I asked casually.

"You'll find out soon enough, we are almost there." He said smugly.

I sighed impatiently, waiting for the car to finally come to a stop.

A while later Jake informed me that we were here. I looked around to try and see where we were. All I could see were trees.

"You are bringing me here.' I asked in disbelief.

He laughed at my expression.

'No just through those trees is where we are going."

"Alight." I answered skeptically.

Jake took my hand, leading me through the trees. I gasped when there was a sudden gap in the trees.

We had come into a beautiful meadow and right in the middle of it was a table with two chairs on either side. It was a table set for dinner complete with candlelight.

"You did this?" I whispered.

"Yes I did, what do you think?" He asked nervously.

"Its absolutely beautiful Jake, I love it. What about the weather?"

"I'm really happy you love it. I checked with Alice and she assured me that it would not rain tonight."

I just nodded as I still was in awe with what Jake had done. He pulled out the chair for me and we sat at the beautiful table, our faces lit up by the candlelight. It was dinner under the stars and it felt magical. We talked for a while until Jake decided to serve our dinner which was all sorts of fun picnic finger foods. It was the perfect evening and I was totally unaware of the time.

"I suppose I better get you home so that your parents allow me to take you out again someday." He murmured.

"It's still early though." I mumbled.

'No it isn't honey; I think you have kind of lost track of the time tonight.' He smirked.

I got up from my seat then reluctantly as I truly didn't want this night to end.

Jake grabbed me by the waist and stared into my eyes.

"Did you have a good time tonight?"

"Yes I really did. Thanks for everything Jake."

"No problem Ness. I wanted this night to be special." He whispered in my ear. He took my face gently in his hands and his lips touched mine with the slightest pressure. I was unprepared for what I felt as his lips touched mine. My lips were on fire and the fire moved throughout my body. My arms moved around Jake's neck without me even being consciously aware of it. I ran my hands through his cropped black hair and totally lost myself. I pulled Jake closer to me and our kiss picked up its intensity. It seemed Jake was feeling the same way I was as he also pulled me closer. His lips were still before mine were. He stared at me for a long moment.

"Wow." He murmured.

I stared at him mutely. I couldn't find the will to move.

"Right now that your father will definitely kill me, I better get you home."

I laughed at his anxious expression; there was nothing that could spoil this perfect evening.

I smiled like an idiot the whole time as he drove us home. I was barely aware of the car moving but it must have been as we arrived home in record time.

The moment the car stopped, I heard low murmuring coming from the house. It sounded as if my Mom was trying to calm my Dad down. I ignored it and got out the car. They were there waiting of course. It seemed as if my Mom talking to him had worked as he all he did was glare at Jake. I laughed at his expression and hugged Jake goodbye and thanked him once again for the wonderful evening. I wouldn't risk anything more than that in front of my parents. I rushed into my Dad's arms then, hoping that he would learn to accept that I wasn't his little girl anymore and that he needed to let me go just a little bit.

I described the whole evening in detail to my Mom as I got ready for bed. I still couldn't believe that I was basically the only member of this family that had to sleep, well except for the wolves. I skipped over telling her about the ending of the evening. That part felt private to me though I'm sure my father had already seen the images in my head. That night I slept soundly and in my dreams I relived the amazing evening I had just experienced.

After that first date Jake and I were inseparable. My Dad wasn't entirely pleased about this new development but he just kept his objections silent, well mostly silent. Alice and my mom planned the trip to Paris and I was really excited to go. My parents were a little nervous being closer than we were normally were to the Volturi as they were sure that the Volturi hadn't forgiven the Cullens for not joining them. Alice would have seen something though and I so badly wanted to see Paris. My parents were appeased as long as Alice was sure the trip would be fine. I knew Alice was only excited for the shopping as she planned on taking me to Avenue Montaigne. It was there they had all the famous stores such as Louis Vuitton, Givenchy, Dior and Chanel. I was more interested in seeing the universities that were on offer there and the Louvre.

I counted the days until it was the day we were due to leave for Paris. I was bouncing up and down in my seat during the whole flight.

"Sweetheart calm down else you won't have any energy left for when we get to Paris." My Mom scolded me half heartedly.

"Oh I'll have plenty of energy when we arrive there." I answered grinning.

Finally we were told that the plane would be landing in a few minutes and I gazed out the window for my first view of Paris. It was early morning in Paris. We got our luggage and then we were driven to our hotel. My Mother had booked us at the Ritz, which I'm sure was due to Alice's influence. I didn't mind at all though. The hotel was beautiful. They had booked us two suites. My Dad and Mom were in one and Alice and I were staying in the one next door.

The next day we went to look at the University of Paris which was truly beautiful. The architecture of the buildings was truly incredible. I found out that the University was split into like 13 schools. I was impressed with the university had the literature course that I was looking for.

The next day we went to Cergy-Pontoise University which was close to the Oise River and beautiful parks and gardens. It was located in the west of Paris. They offered literature but it would be taught in French which would be interesting. It would be easy for the likes of my Dad and Alice who had studied languages all around the world but not so much for me. In truth I really loved this place but I wasn't sure if I could live here. I think that New York University was the place that my heart was truly set on. That day we also managed to squeeze in a trip to the Louvre which had the most amazing art.

I told my parents about how I felt about everything that night and they were fully supportive. I was sure that deep down my parents were secretly pleased though their faces didn't give anything away.

The moment I woke up the next morning, Alice declared that we all were going shopping. I tried to look as enthusiastic as I could as normally I loved to shop and we were in Paris. I just had a lot on my mind. However I acted as normal as possible and followed her lead as we hit the designer shops. We spent the rest of the day in the shops trying on everything in sight. I ended up with a Louis Vuitton bag. I got a beautiful Chanel dress and shoes to match and I got a Givenchy skirt which was beautiful. The most eventful part of the day was when Alice persuaded my Mom to buy some lingerie from Givenchy. My Mom was not interested in buying anything but her protests fell on deaf ears. So the three of us walked back into the hotel room; our arms were full of our purchases.

"Thank you Alice." My Dad said barely holding in his laughter.

"Anytime." She answered winking.

Then I suddenly caught on to why he was thanking her and I rolled my eyes trying desperately to think of anything but that.

The day before we left Paris, we went to go see the Eiffel tower. We climbed all the stairs and I was secretly delighted that there were too many people around for them to use their inhuman speed to get up to the top. They would have to go at my pace. The view from the top was out of this world and I knew that this trip had changed me. I definitely wanted to travel some more but not for long periods of time as I realised that it would be too hard for me to be away from my family. Even moving to New York for a couple years would be extremely hard but an idea was forming in my head and I wondered if my parents and Jake would go for it.

"There is no way that is going to happen, Renesmee Carlie Cullen." My Dad muttered suddenly, making me jump.

"Dad I'm just mulling things over, there is no need for you to be so upset." I answered defensively.

"Well that is out of the question."

"What am I missing?" My Mom asked both of us, her brows furrowed in irritation.

"You will never believe what your daughter is thinking."

"So suddenly she is just my daughter."

My Dad nodded silently, he seemed to be beyond words.

"What's going on Ness?" My mom asked me.

I finally was able to look at my Mom after a moment. I took a deep breath and wondered if she would feel the same as my Dad did.


End file.
